The Real and Fake
by Cara Lavender
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart, owner of blinding white teeth, was left in the Wizarding World as a fraud and horrible person after he left St. Mungo's. His daughter Gwen Lockhart is left to pick up his pieces and shame during her seventh year at Hogwarts while harboring her feelings for her best friend, Albus Potter, son of the man who exposed her father's lies.
1. Chapter 1

_They go...isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl? _

_And they say...she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart_

_\- Britney Spears, Lucky_

**Chapter One: Daughter of a Fake Hero**

_For everybody who read my last story, Nobody's Perfect, and want to know what happened with Al and Gwen or anyone who stumbled upon this story..._

_I hope you enjoy this._

In a enormous and glorious mansion, there lay a small girl born into the wizarding world, as tabloids and newspapers reported her birth. This girl would be called Gwendolyn Lockhart, they reported(although Rita Skeeter kept going off about how her name was Clarissa.)

This girl was the daughter of a deceitful man, Gilderoy Lockhart, and a selfish woman, Rena Dadies. Rena was an infamous socialite, who had plenty of affairs with famous bachelors. However, Gilderoy was embarassed that such a woman was carrying his baby(he thought she was beneath him, even though, they were equally horrible.) Gilderoy performed a memory charm on her, only it didn't quite work. Rena believed that her daughter was Willow Wood, the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. This was a huge mess that was settled later(A/N: It was "solved" in my story Nobody's Perfect, about Willow Wood and James Sirius Potter.)

However, as all this happened, Gwendolyn grew lonely, with no friends to talk to, or parents for that matter. Rena still was confused and her father was usually working on his newest book, or hair products line. Gwendolyn had no friends, or family, up until one night, where she received her letter from Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts, Gwendolyn, now going as Gwen, grew confidence, and found out that she could attract a lot of attention. That became her number one focus, attracting attention. But, it wasn't good attention, she found out, you are judged by your history. Her history, sadly, was her father's. However, Gwen got over this, she was quite the social girl, and attracted many friends, and boyfriends for that matter. Gwen was sorted in Gryffindor, which did make sense. To everyone, Gwen was fearless. She was lucky, lovely, a star. The only problem was that she wasn't fearless. She wasn't lucky, lovely, or a star.

She was a mess.

* * *

Gwendolyn Lockhart woke up, the sun hitting her eyes as she drew open the curtains on her white, canopy bed.

As she stepped one foot down on the cold marble floor, Gwen shivered. The floor was shiny, like no one had ever stepped on it, and it reflected her.

Gwen inherited her father's good looks, with the same wavy blonde hair, unusually straight, white teeth, and baby blue eyes.

Her father was, even his worst critics admitted, actually quite smart, and Gwen seemed to inherit that, exceeding in most of her studies.

But Gwen was a girl who stuck to a schedule, she didn't like being disorganized, or spontaneous, which showed in her plentiful line of boyfriends. Unlike Willow Wood, the infamous dater with many boyfriends that were lower than an average standard, Gwen's boyfriends were clean cut(usually), well rounded, and handsome. Not saying Willow had ugly boyfriends, she usually attracted the best looking of the boys, only she didn't attract the best of the best boys.

Gwen was entering the seventh year of Hogwarts, which she was pleased about. As she ran a brush down her hair and got all ready for the day, she thought of what she as going to do when she went to Hogwarts. Of course she was going to hang out with her friends, Kristy, Macy, and Talia, and especially Al. Albus Potter was Gwen's best friend, maybe even more than her female friends. It was mostly because she could trust Al, and she knew that Al was a loyal guy. Gwen and Al dated briefly during the sixth year, but she was over that, and so was Al.

Gwen walked down the stairs of her giant mansion, to the dining table where her dad and Rena sat, strangely. Usually they slept in. Gwen remembered faintly that they had a brunch to go to. Of course.

"Good morning." Gwen told them politely, but a bit coldly. She found at an early age that it wouldn't matter if she was polite or showed any affection to them. It would be wasted.

"So, where are you going?" Gilderoy asked, eyeing her trunk that was covered in tons of random stuff, like concert tickets to the Weird Sisters, Celestina Warbleck, and others. Gilderoy, at least, tried to make more conversation than Rena, who just ignored Gwen.

"Gilderoy," Gwen paused, looking at him with an agitated expression, "I'm leaving for Hogwarts today! How do you not remember this?"

"Oh," Her dad rubbed his head. He still forgot a lot, due to the memory charm incident that happened a long time ago, but he went to therapy every week, and it seemed to work. Her dad didn't forget just because of the memory charm incident. He simply forgot because he did not care.

"It doesn't matter anyways." Gwen started to leave, when her dad stopped her.

"Who's going to take you to the station? I could take you, but, I don't...I don't remember exactly where it-"

"Nice effort, Gilderoy, but I'm going how I usually have to go. From the Knight Bus. As usual." Gwen sighed, and started to leave out the door but paused.

"Bye, mom." said Gwen. She hesitated waiting for Rena's reply, but she didn't reply.

"I'm not your-" Rena started to say, but Gwen was out of the house and left from hearing the reply she always heard.

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was a crowded mess, and it made Gwen annoyed. It was so...disorganized.

She caught sight of someone she knew, Albus Potter and his family.

"Al!" She called his name, as she made her way through the crowd.

He turned, and his green eyes light up to see her.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"Ooh, am I sensing a romance or is this just a-" James, Al's brother, started to say, until Al elbowed him.

"Sorry about James, he just watches way too much muggle romance television-"

"James watches muggle romance television?" Willow Wood cut in the conversation, who was dropping off her brothers. Gwen stared in envy at her. Willow Wood was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and green eyes. It also helped that she was, as many of the boys her age would say, "fit."

"James does not." James stated.

"You probably do." Willow told him with a teasing grin, as he put his arm around her waist.

"He does," Ginny Weasley said.

"He really does." Harry Potter added, with Lily nodding.

"I don't!" Gwen heard James protest, as she slipped away with Al.

"He really does." Al commented.

"Enough with that. What's up with Willow and James?" Gwen asked Al. Al knew about how Gwen and Willow had some special bond from Rena thinking Willow was her daughter.

"Oh, that? Ugh. It's been happening since the beginning of the summer. You should have came over! You would have known!"

"Al. I already told you, my dad was being an arse. I need an explanation."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'm not really sure. Just that Willow came into our house and started to snog James, and then they started dating. It was really random." Al said, giving Gwen the worst explanation she's ever heard. Al also gave Gwen a concerned look that read, _Is your dad doing it again?_ Gwen ignored the look.

"For Godric's sake, Al!"

"Sorry, that's all I know."

"Of course it is."

"Wow, thanks a lot."

"You are extremely welcome," Gwen paused as people started boarding the train. "Look, I've got to go catch up with Kristy-(Al cringed at this, he didn't like Kristy)-Talia, and Macy. They're probably waiting for me. See you later!"

Al half waved, searching the crowd for his friends.

* * *

"Gwen. When was your last boyfriend?" Kristy asked Gwen once she sat down on her spot in the compartment.

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged, "Probably a few months ago."

"Exactly," Kristy turned to Macy and Talia. "I told you two."

"Told them what, exactly, Kristy?" Gwen challenged the redhead with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, you know. You and I usually get most of the boys, and it seemed like you lost that once you dated Al. You're different, Gwen."

Gwen felt like Kristy stabbed her in the stomach.

"What?" Gwen stared at Kristy in confusion.

"Well," Kristy tucked her straight red hair behind her ear, "it's sort of obvious. You know what I mean? You haven't dated a lot since Al. You aren't one of us anymore."

"One of us?" Gwen stared at them in disbelief. "Are you serious Kristy? I was the one who taught you how to flirt and I was the one who gave you that makeover."

Kristy sighed. "Well, that was the highlight of your entire time with us."

"Oh, for Godric's sake. Kristy, I still know that your hair is not naturally red." Gwen told Kristy, who immediately flushed.

"So? Your hair isn't naturally blonde!"

"It actually is." Talia, Macy, and Gwen said at the same time.

"Let's just move on." Macy suggested quietly. Macy was a Ravenclaw, like Gwen, as Talia was a Gryffindor, and Kristy was a Ravenclaw.

"No," Gwen and Kristy said at the same time.

"You can prove to me that you didn't change. End of this month, you need to have gotten at least five boyfriends. Deal?"

"Five?" Gwen's mouth dropped. "Willow Wood couldn't have even done that and besides...What if they get their feelings hurt?"

"Told you she changed!" Kristy exclaimed.

"No, fine," Gwen didn't know exactly why Kristy's opinion mattered to her. "Deal."

* * *

"Sorry about Kristy," Talia whispered to Gwen during McGonagall's speech.

"No, it's fine." Gwen whispered back. Al elbowed her. The faults of having the bloody Head Boy as your best friend, Gwen thought as she ignored his warnings.

"Really? I just got annoyed how she-"

"It's fine, and anyways, I have a few boys in mind. She is right about it, I guess."

Talia just made a face and turned to McGonagall.

After McGonagall finished talking, the Sorting Hat stopped singing its song, which was strangely longer than usual this year, and sorted the first years, Gwen started on scoping out the possible guys as an option. Everyone knew Gwen had high expectations, so her selection wasn't the highest number.

"What about Danny Gervas? He's pretty cute." Talia nudged Gwen, as she drank the pumpkin juice and then made a face.

"No, not him. He's dribbling pumpkin juice from his face. That's a sign that he's messy." Gwen told Talia.

"Oh," Talia just replied as Al rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even thinking about these guys?" Al asked Gwen.

"Because," Gwen was about to explain to him, but knowing how sensitive he could be, she stopped. "Why not?"

"Oh," Al just replied.

Gwen sighed.

"Look, it doesn't have anything to do with you Al," Gwen lied and then looked him in the eye. "Just promise me that you'll keep out of it."

"Why?" Al questioned with hurt evident on his face.

"I just..." Gwen's voice trailed off, her eyes somewhere else. "I just care about you and I know you'll get hurt about it."

"I'm not younger than you. And I'm not a child." Al hated when Gwen treated him like he was fragile.

"I know."

"Then, why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you later." Gwen prayed that Al wouldn't get mad when she did tell him.

* * *

"You must be joking. This is bloody insane!" Al exclaimed when Gwen did tell him.

And this is why I didn't want to tell you, Gwen thought.

"Honestly, five boyfriends in a month! Who is even going to date you-no offense-it's just that it would be like a two day relationship!"

"I know, Al. I think I heard this before."

"Al, it's fine, I'll just-"

"IT'S NOT FINE!" Al shouted. Everyone in the common room stared. Al immediately flushed.

"Bloody hell, Al. Simmer down." Gwen sighed.

"I'm trying, I just...I don't reckon why I'm so worked up over this, maybe it-"

"I found a boy." Talia plopped down next to Gwen and Al. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"His name is Louis Weasley, I don't know. Do you know him Al?" Talia was a little dense sometimes. Gwen shook with laughter.

"He's my cousin and he will not date Gwen. Besides, I have a notion that he plays for the other team."

"I don't understand." Talia said. After a few seconds of her blinking and Al and Gwen giving her sympathetic(or exasperated, in Gwen's case) looks, it hit her. "Oh!"

I'm screwed, Gwen thought.

Five boys to go.

**Update: When I get twenty reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a second or so. Please do so. I know this is a lot, but I once read this story where the author requested A HUNDRED reviews until she updates. **

**A/N: It's funny that we all are judged by our covers. It doesn't matter if you are the nicest or horrible person ever, you look at their appearances first. Gwendolyn is judged by who she is and who her father is. It's funny because in a photograph, you can seem like you have it all, but in real life, you don't really. This story essentially is about how it may seem like one girl has it all, but she really doesn't. It's sort of how my last story was about, only this one takes it a lot further. Nobody's Perfect was more of a fun story, where as this story will deal with a lot more than humor. It will deal with issues, like alcohol abuse and finding yourself.**

**Gwendolyn is a complicated character, that when I created her, I wasn't sure if I should write the story. It took me a long time to figure out how to open this story, unlike my last story. Writing this story takes a piece of you, and I'm going to give it a hundred and ten percent. **

**For those who may say that Gwen and Willow are similar, they ARE NOT SIMILAR. Gwen is not as cold hearted as Willow. She is less oblivious and doesn't go into denial as much. She is organized, and for those who read my last fic, Willow is definitely not organized(haha slughorn.) Anyways, before I see some anonymous review being all "WILLOW AND GWEN ARE THE SAME PERSON, MARY SUE MARY SUE MARY SUE MARY SUE!"**

**I hope you enjoy this story**

**~~ Cara Lavender**

**Love you all.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE FAVORITE FAVORITE!**


	2. Searching the School

_If you want we'll help tonight to split his schemes_

_Give the bruises out like gifts_

_You'll get the picture of your dreams_

_I won't be smiling but the notes from my admirers_

_Fill my dashboard just the same_

_\- Lorde, White Teeth Teens  
_  
**Chapter Two: Searching the School**

**A/N: Here it is, finally! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but I really wanted this story to have some hype and I didn't want to release twenty chapters if there will only be five people reading it. So, I had to beg(literally) people to read my story. Also, Willow and James' story did not end in my head so I needed to write that ALL out so Albus and Gwen's experieces won't sound like theirs. Plus, I was really busy with school work and tests and finals. Sorry.**

**Also, James and Willow will be making an appearance later or so. Don't think that their drama is over because you know how difficult and indecisive those two can be ;)**

Gwen woke with a groan. It was the second day of Hogwarts and her roommates were already annoying her.

First, she listed off in her head, Hailey left her books out in a mess.

Second, Jill didn't put away all her items.

Third, Talia also didn't put away her items.

And fourthly, the worst of them all, Naomi left her makeup out in a clatter and her clothes scattered around the room.

At least use magic, thought Gwen as she clambered out of her bed. Her side of the room was perfectly organized and neat, unlike her messy roommates.

It astounded her that people could live in such a...a...mess.

She shook her head, quietly tiptoeing over their items and heading to the loo.

"You've never looked better." The mirror drawled to her after she finished getting ready.

"Thanks," Gwen paused, staring at the mirror. "I guess?"

She never understood the hate on the talking mirrors. Sure it was creepy, but it always paid her compliments. Kristy would swear that it was creepy, but Gwen was pretty sure Kristy just had a grudge because it always told her that it saw her roots. The first time that happened, Gwen laughed. Kristy didn't.

"Up already?" Hailey, a petite brunette with doe eyes, asked, groaning. "Why do you get up so early?"

"Part of her 'schedule'." Talia said, stirring from her bed.

Jill, a critical girl with short, black hair, was still sound asleep.

Naomi, Hailey's best friend, was up.

"I don't understand how she does it." Naomi commented.

"Naomi Chang," Gwen started, placing a hand on her hip. "You left all your makeup out and-"

"Yeah, yeah." The pretty _hapa_(A/N: For all you who don't know what "hapa" means, it usually applies to white-Asians, but also can apply to any race, but in this case, it's White-Asian.) girl waved Gwen off. "I'll organize it."

With one flick of her wand, the pile was off and organized. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. It was bothering her the entire night.

Jill sat up with a jolt, her black hair was spread out in different directions.

The girls broke out into laughter. Jill joined in, once she got a look at herself.

"You look," Gwen wiped the tears from her face. "Like James and Al."

"Ew," Jill replied.

"Which one?" Gwen asked stiffly. She felt protective over the Potter brothers.

"James."

That Gwen understood. It wasn't like James was an arse, just that Al was a lot more nice. James was just more...cocky.

"James isn't that bad." Gwen said defensively.

"Aw, there she goes again-" Hailey flicked her wand so her items were distributed into her closet. "-Defending the Potter boys to no end."

"James isn't bad," Talia blushed. "He's fit."

"He has a girlfriend," Jill reminded her.

"Willow Wood," Naomi laminated. "Probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"She is," Gwen agreed. "Do you see her hair-"

"-Eyes-"

"-Face-"

"-Eyebrows-"

"-Lips-"

"-Body-"

"-Feet-"

Everyone turned to stare at Hailey.

"I'm not joking!" said Hailey, who was flustered. "I saw her feet before and they actually-"

"Okay," Jill said abruptly. "Let's move on!"

"Wait, no!" whined Hailey, who appeared to have some girl crush on Willow. "I wanted to hear more about Willow. Gwen, you know Willow, right?"

Nobody, not even Talia, knew about how Gwen's birth mum believed Willow was her daughter, due to Gwen's father's memory charms. The only person who knew about this was Al.

"Yeah," Gwen replied. "She's great."

"I can tell. Anyways, did you hear about Albus Potter?" Jill said. Jill was a notorious gossiper.

Gwen's ears naturally perked up.

"No," Gwen admitted, while everyone else nodded. How could everyone know, but me? Gwen thought to herself. I'm Al's best friend.

"Oh," Jill gave her pitying look. "He and Kristy have a thing going on."

"Kristy?" Gwen laughed. "No way."

"Yeah. They do." Jill insisted. "I heard that Kristy has her eye on him."

"They are not dating. No way in hell. I know Al and who he likes."

"Well, not yet." Talia spoke up. "But she's been telling us all summer that they were flirting ALL the time."

"She didn't tell me that!" Gwen exclaimed. "I need to talk to her."

"Don't," Talia said loudly and suddenly.

"Why not?" Gwen asked. The other girls looked up.

"Not now," Talia whispered. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

A few hours later, Gwen sat in History of Magic with Albus. She tapped her fingers on the desk, still wondering what Talia meant. She rolled her eyes at Professor Binns long lecture and droning voice. Al, however, seemed to be the only one taking notes and...enjoying it.

After the class was dismissed, Gwen bolted out and immediately stopped, realizing that Al was not by her side. Al came out a few minutes later.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I just wanted to ask Professor Binns some more questions. Isn't that class so interesting?"

"I really hope you are joking," Gwen shook her head as she walked down the staircase, making sure to skip a step. Al didn't.

"Oh," He said quietly, realizing he was stuck.

"Goodness, Al," Gwen offered a hand. "I can't believe how absentminded you are."

I can't believe I dated you, Gwen thought. Al's face turned red.

"Yeah, yeah." Al waved her off. "See you later! I've got Potions next. NEWT level."

"Trewelany." Gwen said with a groan.

"I loved that class!" Al exclaimed as he walked off to join his friends.

Of course Al would like all the classes everyone hated, Gwen thought. Of course.

After walking up the flight of stairs that led to the Ravenclaw Tower, Gwen dropped into her seat next to Talia in the smoky room.

"Was it always this smoky, or did it get smokier?" Talia asked, coughing.

"Forget that," Gwen said as she waved the smoke away. "Why didn't Kristy want to tell me about Al and her?"

Gwen, naturally, was curious. Kristy and Al had never gotten along, and it was strange that Kristy liked Al.

"Oh, well, I'm not supposed to tell you, I swore to Kristy, so don't tell her that I told you, okay?"

"Of course," Gwen lied.

"Well, er...It's because Al and you are extremely close and she doesn't want you to tell Al." Talia lied while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh," Gwen expected it to be a lot worse, knowing Kristy. "Well, then."

Talia let out a breath of relief.

Gwen, having hawk eyes, noticed this, but didn't comment. She wondered what the real reason was.

"Hello class," Madam Trewelany said tiredly, pushing her curly hair out of her face. "I've been having stronger spirits, which you could tell since there is more of them here."

"Is she talking about the smoke?" Gwen wondered out loud.

"I'm not talking about the smoke, Miss Lockhart. I'm talking about the spirits!" She looked a little angered.

"The spirits," Gwen replied. "Of course."

"Yes, of course, as Miss Lockhart says. Welcome to Divination. You are all seventh years now, and I expect you all to find out who you truly are. In this class ,of course."

Gwen fought back the urge to laugh.

After Madam Trewelany passed out their planet charts and finished her lecture, she assigned extreme amounts of homework.

"A two feet essay about why her spirits are stronger?" Talia complained as Gwen and her strode into the Great Hall. "How should I know that?"

"Maybe the spirits made her hair curlier. I swear, it's curlier than last year-" Gwen started to say, but Al interrupted her.

"Guess who is Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" Al asked furiously with his Head Boy badge gleaming.

"How should I know? You?" Gwen asked back, rolling her eyes at how polished his Head Badge was.

"Lena!" Al stated flatly. "I don't understand why I wasn't captain. I could understand about Theo, but not Lena!"

"Oh, Al. Get over it. Anyways-"

"Do you not get it? I'm not captain. Willow didn't make me captain! I need to write James about this-" Al ranted angrily.

"What's wrong with Lena? I talked to her. She seems lovely. " Gwen asked innocently as she took a seat next to Naomi.

"Because she was new to the team. And she's a THIRD year! I don't understand why she didn't pick me. Who, may I add, was there since the very beginning."

"It doesn't matter, Al. You are still a team. Goodness. Don't get mad at Willow." Gwen took a plate and filled it with steak and kidney pudding.

Al sighed and took the same as Gwen.

"I guess you're right. But still-"

"I heard you, Albus." Lena, the stony faced third year, came up. Her brown hair was cut in the style of a bob, and her gray eyes shaded over as she talked.

"Oh," Al turned extremely red, a magnificent red, in Gwen's opinion. Gwen knew Al was too nice and scared to actually insult someone. He never insulted anyone, except Gwen and they had that relationship. But anyone else in Al's book was immediately classified as nice.

"Oh," Lena repeated glaring at the ebony haired boy.

"I didn't mean it that way, Lena! I think you'd be a great captain, I'm just upset that I'm not and-"

"What Al means to say," Gwen elbowed Al. "Is that he's a jealous prat but he still thinks you'd be a brilliant captain."

Lena, who seemed satisfied with the answer, turned back to her third year friends, chatting happily.

Al, who was still a little pink, smiled in gratitude for Gwen and took a bite of her steak and kidney pudding.

"Hey!" Gwen exclaimed. "You arse!"

"You never eat any of it anyways." Al grinned with taking more.

"I do, too!"

"You eat about one bite at the most and push it away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, still going to write to James?"

"No," Al said quickly. "I'm not that jealous, like James. I don't care that much."

"No," Gwen agreed. "You're too passive aggressive and nice. Not like James. He can be a bloody prat."

"Of course he can," Al replied. "Like last year when you two snogged."

Al was quite upset when they did, since Al and Gwen were dating off and on then, but now he seemed to enjoy bringing the moment up. Always.

"Can you stop bringing that up?" Gwen blushed. "I hated it. So did James. We were both drunk on firewhiskey. I thought he was you."

"Well, the only good thing that happened from that is that Willow Wood almost kissed me," Al stated smugly, starting on the dessert.

"She what?" Gwen looked at Al in disbelief.

"Yeah, James and I were fighting, and we went into the common room, where she was at, reading or something. Anyways I told her what happened. You should have seen her face when I told her. Moving on, she compared it to her and me kissing, and then James said the most pratty thing ever, something about he didn't have feelings for her anymore so it wouldn't matter, that made her sad, so she hugged me and told me it was fine-Then James got so angry and he thought we were going to snog but-"

"I get it, Al." Gwen said a bit jealously. "That's great. Anyways, how's the, er, team you like in Quidditch?"

Al gave her a steady look.

"What?" Gwen asked innocently, biting into a piece of Yorkshire Pudding.

"You hate Quidditch." Al told her.

"No, I don't. Goodness, Al. I love Quidditch."

"You told me a few weeks ago, and I quote, 'Quidditch is probably the most dull and pointless sport ever.'"

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

"You don't even know the team I like!" Al said, looking offended.

"I do. The Cannons." Gwen said defensively. "I've been your best friend for seven years, Al. I know more about you than you think."

Al didn't say much, but he just turned to George Jordan and started to talk to him.

"Hey, Gwen." Kristy tapped Gwen's shoulder. "I need to talk to you, in private."

"Okay?" Gwen walked out of the noisy hall with Kristy. "What is it?"

"You remember the deal I told you, remember? Well, some people are off limits."

"Who?"

"Albus Potter." Kristy immediately said.

"Why?" Gwen asked out of curiosity. "Do you fancy him?"

"Well," Kristy started slowly. "We have been getting close during the summer and he's pretty cute."

The thought of Kristy and Al getting close annoyed Gwen for some reason.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Gwen questioned.

"Because," Kristy said like it was the most obvious thing, "You were out during the entire summer. Where were you?"

"Like I told you," Gwen lied. "My dad needed my help."

"Oh, your dad is brilliant."

Gwen rolled her eyes. Kristy was one of the few people that actually liked Gilderoy Lockhart.

Al was the only one who knew about her dad's problems. The reason he only knew was because he walked in on Gilderoy Lockhart having one of his moments.

"Anyways, Gwen," Kristy was still talking. "What about the deal? I'll even pay you."

"Done," Gwen said. "I already have a date."

"With who?" Kristy glanced at Gwen warily.

"Michael Foster."

"Oh," Kristy look irritated and she tucked her red hair behind her ears. "Well, have a good time."

"That didn't sound like she meant it," Al commented to Gwen as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Enough about that, I heard about you and Kristy," Gwen shot Al an all knowing smile.

"What?" Al stopped walking and gave Gwen a weird look. "What about us?"

"You've been getting pretty close. Right?" Gwen stopped walking to look back at Al in confusion.

"No," Al shook his head. "I mean...We talked once at James' party, but that's about it. I only went to James' party during the summer."

So Kristy was exaggerating, Gwen thought. I should've know.

"So, you aren't dating her?"

"What?" Al burst into laughter. "Of course not! What would make you think that?"

Gwen merely shrugged and walked up the staircase.

"Do you fancy-watch the step," She automatically instructed Al, and he followed.

"Thanks," He laughed nervously. "I almost forgot."

"Of course you did." Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry I can't be as perfect as Gwendolyn Lockhart, the girl who's organized and on top of it."

"I'm not perfect, Al," Gwen rolled her eyes again.

"Seems like it," Al grumbled. "And to answer your question, I don't know."

They reached the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"What was it?" Al turned to Gwen who sighed.

"It's Dooshmush."

"Dooshmush!" Al said happily.

"Al, you know you are Head Boy?" Gwen asked Al as they climbed through.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"You're supposed to know all of this stuff."

"I do now," Al beamed her one of those annoying smiles and darted up the boy's staircase.

**A/N: Hey, there! Review now or forever hold your peace! Only kidding, but in all seriousness, review, review, review!**

**Questions: What do you think Gilderoy Lockhart's problems are? Hint: A lot worse than being narcissistic**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! I expect reviews!**

**Follow, favorite, and enjoy!**


	3. Best Friends

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_Uptown Girl - Billy Joel_

**A/N: Hey there, yeah you! Review, Review, and REVIEW! I'm dedicating this chapter to theWordsIWrite and for her story "Escaping the Curse"! It's an amazing story and I really think you should all read it and review. **

**Side note: In both my stories, I may sort of bash Slughorn and I actually don't hate him. He's an okay character. I really don't know why my characters hate him, but sorry not sorry. Also, in the first chapter I may have accidentally said Gwen was in Ravenclaw. She's not. She's in Gryffindor.**

**Chapter Three: Best Friends**

Al woke up with a jolt, half expecting to find James in his room waking him up, enchanting him to walk into the girl's dormitories and scream(Al knew James secretly enjoyed doing that so he could see Willow in her risky, as James would put it, sleepwear) or Fred with a small contraption that would spray water in his face(or harm him in any physical way possible), but realized that no one was there.

Empty, Al thought. He sighed. It was quite lonely being alone. Al knew he had Louis, who was in his year, but a Ravenclaw, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Lucy, and Molly, but he wasn't as close to any of them as he was to Fred and James. Well, he did have Rose, but they weren't close in "that" way.

Rose was the one who Al could tell about anything, but James and Fred...they were different. They were more fun.

Al shook the thoughts out of his head and walked towards the loo to get ready for the day. Al didn't particularly enjoy the magic mirrors, since they constantly told him in a drawled voice that his hair was messy.

"Your hair looks like an absolute mess, honey," The mirror drawled lazily. Al shot it a glare and shut the door of the loo.

"Albus Severus Potter?" Al's roommate and best friend, Gregory Hopkins, held up Al's schedule. "That's your full name? That's a wacked up middle name, mate."

"Thanks, Gregory _Aardword _Hopkins," Al shot back, gathering up all his books that were in a scattered pile.

"It's not Aardword, Al SEVERUS Potter, it's Andy. Ha!"

"Did someone same my name?" Andy Goldstein, the other roommate, woke up looking dazed.

"No," Al immediately replied. "Just Aardword and me having a conversation."

"Who's Aardword?" Andy mumbled, falling back asleep.

"Anyways, Severus...Aren't you supposed to be in the Head Boy's dorm?" Gregory inquired.

"There is no Head Boy's dorm," Al said with the smallest trace of annoyance in his voice. After all, he explained that to twenty or so people already. The Head Boy and Girl's dorms are just a myth, Al had told every single person.

"Oh," Gregory responded. "Then, why are you up so early, waking up at the crack of dawn? It's a Saturday."

"Why are you up?"

"I asked you first."

"No."

"I literally just did!"

"I don't remember."

"Seriously, why are you up?"

"It's, er...Never mind, it's stupid."

"Oh," Gregory and Al never pried. They weren't nosy. Well, Al was nosy. Not Greg.

"What about you?" Al asked.

"Oh, I was going meeting Julianne at the Quidditch Pitch. That's all."

Julianne Moore and Gregory weren't dating, they were "just friends" - That was according to Greg, who was a notorious liar.

"You and Julianne, then?" Al simply asked.

Gregory shot him a weak smile that read "I hope so" and left to meet Julianne, the seventh year Ravenclaw who was extremely tall, probably taller than Greg.

"See you around," Al nodded and turned to go back to sleep.

It was not at this time that Gwendolyn Lockhart was up, of course. Not like Al noticed or anything. He most certainly wasn't in love with her since their third year(sarcasm). That would be wishful thinking that Gwen loved him back. If he loved her that is. Which he did, so he was screwed.

Al was just about to drift back into peaceful dreams when someone knocked on the door. If it was anyone else in their right mind, they would have ignored the knocking and fell back to sleep. But not Al. Albus Severus Potter was probably the kindest, gentlest, and nicest person out there. So, he got up and opened the door.

"Headmaster!" Al gasped. He stared at her, dumbfounded. McGonagall stood outside of the room, with a stern expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall nodded her head, her stiff bun still stayed in place.

"Wha- wha - what are you doing here?"

"Relax, Mr. Potter. I'm only here to hand out the new," McGonagall paused, as if the last bit will make her barf. "rules that Filch wanted me to pass out. It bans all the random bits of fun. Have a nice day."

"Okay, I will Headmaster!" Al turned back to scan the list. Al was the only one who actually followed the list(surprise, surprise).

No Jumping Jackpies, Al read.

No Gargling Grumping Galloping Giraffes - What are these stuff? Al wondered.

"NOTHING!" Gwen practically shouted to Al when he questioned her during breakfast. "It doesn't matter - NO ONE listens to the damn list!"

"Oh," Al simply replied, feeling quite foolish. Once again, he was distracted by the blonde's eyes. They were captivating, just like-

"Al. Al? You seem a little confused today." Gwen told him.

"Yeah," Al replied. "I'm fine."

"You're screwed," Rose told Albus after breakfast.

"About what?"

"About Gwen."

"What about her?" Albus asked innocently.

"That you're head over heels in love for her! It's so obvious. You stare at her like how Fred stares at food. Or how James stares at the new Firebolt. Or how Mum stares at dad, or how-"

"How Rose stares at books," Scorpius cut in with a teasing smirk. Rose hit him playfully on the shoulder. Albus groaned.

"Okay! I get the picture. And it doesn't matter. Gwen's on some quest. To find as much boys as possible and muck it up with them." Al said, shrugging.

"First off, no one says muck it up. Second off, who cares?" Rose exclaimed. "She's your best friend."

That's the problem, Al wanted to say. We're best friends, and nothing more to her.

But instead he replied, "Oh. Okay," and walked off.

Al did that a lot. He listened to people give him advice, and he'll agree. But he would never do anything about it. Al was passive. He didn't like fighting. Al was also a pushover. Gwen liked to remind him that more than often, and James and Fred definitely took advantage of that.

* * *

A a few days later, Al was stuck in NEWT Potions, daydreaming about a golden snitch that could talk when Slughorn interrupted his thoughts with an angry, and particularly loud, shout.

"Miss Harrison! Listen to me, and stop doodling on your parchment! You too, Mr. Janey!" Albus turned his head to see the redhead glower at Slughorn and continue to doodle. Kristy Harrison was a pretty girl, a bit negative and rebellious, and in Albus' opinion, she seemed like an extremely mean person. They talked randomly, and every time, she would always say something furious directed towards a random Hogwarts student. Rolling her eyes seemed like her favorite hobby.

Slughorn was said to be an amazing professor, but Al liked to disagree. He was a good teacher to those that he cared about. He tended to skip over people he considered hopeless, like Fred Weasley and Seamus Finnegan Junior to name a few. But never the less, Al still attended the Slug Club meetings because "he felt bad if he didn't go."

"Miss Harrison, since you obviously act like you're better than this NEWT level class, what is the key ingredient to the potion I was last talking about?" Slughorn asked.

Al watched Kristy rearrange her hair and look Slughorn straight into the eyes.

"The answer is," Kristy said evenly, "pig bezoar."

Slughorn was astonished, and Al felt incredibly guilty for writing Kristy off as someone who didn't care about school and was bitter. He hardly knew her.

As the class went on, Al's attention was on Kristy. He felt a need to make up for six years in Hogwarts when he thought she was a prat by balancing it out by being nice to her. Goals, Al thought, talk to Kristy and become friends with her.

A sudden jab in Al's side caused his to turn and face his seat partner.

"What's with the staring at Kristy?" Gwen asked him.

"Nothing," Al said, then added quickly, "Stop talking, I don't want to get in trouble."

Gwen shrugged, but Al knew that inside Gwen really wanted to know why Al was staring at Kristy.

Finally, when they were dismissed, Al shot out of his seat to follow Kristy.

"Hey Kristy!" Al energetically smiled at her.

"Um," The brown eyed girl looked at him quizzically. "Hi?"

"That was really brilliant that you proved Slughorn wrong." Al told Kristy, rocking back and forth on his heels. Can this be more awkward? Al thought.

"Oh, thanks. He's not as impressive as everyone thinks. He only favors the people that are smart and have famous parents, or are bound to be famous. He doesn't help any of us, lowly, normal wizards."

Al wondered if she was directing this as an insult towards him. He shrugged it off anyways.

"I always thought the same thing. He isn't that great of a teacher if you think about it."

"Don't you go to Slug Club?" Kristy asked him with a testy look on her face.

"Uh, yeah," Al lowered his voice. "I just do because if I reject, I'll feel bad for being rude to Slughorn."

Kristy laughed. Al looked at her in surprise. He never heard her laugh, much less smile.

"Oh, my God, Al, you're so funny. I can't believe you're afraid of hurting someone's feelings by politely declining their invitations to some stupid club that no one wants to go to anyways."

Al was intrigued. They chatted up until they had to split ways.

* * *

"What the hell is the matter with you, Al? You ditched me after Potions and left me with Scorpius!" Gwen said to Al in faux anger.

"Hey," Scorpius said. "I take offense to that!"

"Of course you do," Rose replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked his girlfriend who, in response, laughed and threw a biscuit at his face.

"Mature," Al said. "Throwing food at dinner in my best friend's face."

"Thanks, mate."

"Oh, shut up, Al." Rose glared. "Let's get back to why Gwen is yelling at Al."

"I didn't ditch you, I just left early." Al defended himself.

"Does leaving early have to do with you staring at Kristy all throughout Potions?" Gwen quietly laughed.

"Kristy Harrison?" Scorpius looked at Al in disbelief. "I thought she was too...negative for you."

"Same," said Rose.

"I quite like Kristy." Gwen defended her friend even though she sort of felt relief that others saw the complete mismatch. "And besides, Al seems to, don't you?"

"No! I just misjudged her. She's okay."

"Told you," Gwen smirked at Al.

"Moving on," Al was desperate for a new topic. "How was the date with Michael Foster?"

"We were dating for five minutes. Then we broke up. I already have two."

"Two? Who's the other person?"

"Ralph Hans. He's a first year that I tricked into to dating me for one second then I told him we're through. Do'you think I could do that for the three others?"

"Maybe." Al shrugged.

"What," Rose asked. "are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they both quickly said.

"Come on, Al. I need to go to the common room to find first years to trick into dating me for five seconds."

"Kay," Al followed her like a lost puppy.

"How tragic." Rose said to herself. "He loves her."

* * *

"You fancy Kristy, don't you?" Gwen asked Al who shook his head furiously. It was the morning before the first Hogsmeade trip, and Al was already anticipating the Honeydukes chocolate display.

"No! Why can't a guy and a girl be friends without everyone assuming that they are dating?"

"A guy and a girl can be friends," Gwen told him. "Like us. But I'm just assuming since you never liked to talk to her anyways and the constant staring and the sudden interest in what she likes."

Al sighed at Gwen's obliviousness. He fancied her. Not Kristy. Although, as the days went on and Gwen started dating other blokes, Al realized that it wasn't going to work out. It never will.

"I don't," Al said, even though he began to wonder if he really did. "How's the bet going?"

"Wonderful," Gwen stated. "I won the bet. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Uh," Al promptly stuck his foot in a trick step. "A little help?"

Gwen sighed as she pulled him out...again.

Gwen continued to pester him about Kristy until they reached the train.

"Hi, pretty!" Kristy waved to Gwen.

"Thank you," Gwen enveloped Kristy in a hug.

"I wasn't talking to you, Gwen, I was talking to Al," Kristy jokingly said to Gwen. Kristy looked nice today. Her red hair that she constantly tucked behind her ears was curled softly.

Gwen, Al noted, looked fantastic too. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a pretty frock with a bateau neckline. Not that Al knew any of these terms. He just heard Rose complimenting them and picked up a few random words here and there. Al was infatuated with Kristy.

Gwen, on the other hand, was a little angry with Kristy. She felt "dirty" and weird about the entire bet thing. She felt like she was using all the guys she dated. It was disgusting and horrifying. She couldn't admit that to Kristy because Kristy would keep telling her that she changed.

As they all bordered the train, Gwen was squished between Kristy and Al. Kristy kept nudging her, as if to tell her to switch places.

Al didn't seem to care, oblivious to the entire thing. He was probably drooling about Honeydukes, Gwen reckoned. She hated the chocolate that they made, but Al liked it for some strange reason.

Al liked a lot of things for strange reasons. Like Kristy.

Whoa, Gwen thought. Am I jealous?

"Gwen, why don't you invite Al to Honeydukes with us?" Kristy asked lightly after the boarded off the train.

"Oh, I'm sure he already went. Besides, he and his friends have their own thing." Gwen said casually.

"I'm sure he can change his plans," Kristy said in a tone of voice that meant 'you better make him.'

"Okay, fine." Gwen said, but she secretly wondered why Kristy couldn't ask him herself.

Later, they all sat in one booth at Three Broomsticks where Kristy had squished herself next to Gwen, as Al was squished on the other side of Gwen. Talia and Macy sat on the other side, looking confused.

After Al ordered Butterbeers for everyone, even though Gwen objected("Al, I don't _like_ unhealthy food!") he excused himself to the bathroom.

Gwen stared at her in confusion after Kristy mumbled something undecipherable to her.

"What?" She asked. Talia and Macy seemed unaware, chatting about the latest trends in Witch Weekly.

"I said," Kristy repeated, her voice barely a whisper. "Switch. Seats."

"I can't understand you."

"Switch," Kristy said through gritted teeth. "Seats. I'll sit next to Al. You sit next to Macy and Talia."

"Oh." Gwen made a face, but did what she told her to.

Albus came back shortly after. He didn't seem to be bothered about the new seating arrangements. In fact, he looked delighted, which annoyed Gwen to no end.

"How delightful," Gwen muttered after Kristy and Al both realized that they loved the same band. Thirteen Wands, One Soul, apparently. Gwen always considered them a band that only screeched instead of actually singing but what did she know?

"I know, isn't it?" Kristy exclaimed before taking a sip out of her butterbeer. Gwen had pushed hers to the side dejectedly. Albus nodded in agreement. Macy stole a quick glance at Gwen and mouthed 'Are you okay?'

Gwen nodded, but didn't say a word.

* * *

The night of, Gwen stared into her mirror and wondered why she was so bitter.

These are my two best friends. I would want them to go out of course. Then why on earth am I so jealous? Gwen thought.

Al's my best friend. I love him, but not in that way.

**A/N: Al's and Gwen's friendship is falling apart, and you'll see how in the later chapters. Gwen will be extremely jealous. **


	4. Growing Apart

_It just seems the same, with a different name_

_We're breaking and rebuilding and we're growing_

_Always guessing never knowing_

_Shocking but we're nothing we're just moments_

_We're clever but we're clueless we're just human_

_Amusing but confusing, We're trying_

_But where is this all leading we'll never know_

_Never Know- Jack Johnson_

**Chapter Four: Growing Apart**

**I just realized I messed up. I forgot to add in Rose as a Gryffindor Girl who shares the room with Gwen and the others. SO, let's just pretend she was still sleeping in that one scene with all the girls.**

**Also, I had to update. It's JK Rowling's birthday and Harry's! That's a pretty big deal. Happy Birthday you two!**

"Albus Severus Potter!" Albus, who had been snoozing and drooling all over his Charms homework in the Gryffindor Common Room, was waken up by the sound of Gwendolyn Lockhart's voice.

"Wha-What?" Albus asked, trying to smooth down his annoyingly messy hair.

"Why the hell did you keep some important information from me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Gwen groaned in frustration.

"That you and Kristy are dating!"

"Oh." Albus rubbed his neck in nervousness. Albus had gotten over his infatuation with the daughter of Gilderoy Lockhart after realizing he and Kristy had something special together.

"Yeah." Gwen cocked an eyebrow, keeping her gaze steady.

"Sorry."

"How could you leave out such an important detail from me? I'm so happy for you, Al." Gwen told him, but Al didn't feel the sincerity.

"I don't know," Al shrugged.

"You never know," She hit him playfully, but Al didn't smile. Gwen's poised smile wavered a bit. Albus seemed unresponsive today and not like his normal chatty self.

"Well, I'll see you later, yeah?" Gwen asked, more as a question.

"Yeah," Al told her briefly. "I'll see you around."

"See you..." Gwen felt weird. She felt rejected strangely as she walked to her room.

* * *

"Albus," Kristy was the only one who called Al by his full name, and he enjoyed it. Kristy had long red hair that was straight and shoulder length. She would constantly tuck it behind her ears. She had doe brown eyes that reminded him of his sister's features. Not that he fancied someone who looked like his sister. That would just be crazy and revolting. "Walk me to my room?"

"Of course," Al walked her to her dormitory. As they turned a corridor, Gwendolyn Lockhart appeared next to them. Albus tried not to hide his disappointment.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly. The no nonsense attitude Gwen had and the sort of "motherly" control she had over Al wasn't working today. Al wanted to be alone with Kristy. "Mind if I join? I'm meeting Macy at her room."

"Oh," Al and Kristy exchanged uncomfortable glances that Gwen seemed to not have noticed as she was obliviously shuffling through her parchments.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Gwen bulldozed on as they took a sharp turn around the corridor.

"Uh," Kristy shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Like, school and Muggle Studies."

"Speaking of Muggle Studies, do you still need help on that essay, Al?"

"No," Al abruptly said. "Kristy's helping me."

An awkward silence occurred. Promptly after this, Albus seemed to forget the trick step and stuck his foot right in it. Gwen erupted in peals of laughter, while Kristy tried to help Albus up.

"Oh, my God Al!" Gwen laughed. "Do you need a hand?"

"No," Al grumbled as Kristy helped him up.

"It's not funny," Kristy informed Gwen. "It's actually kind of rude of you. Come on, Albus, let's go."

The green eyed Seeker didn't know if he cared if Gwen laughed at him or not. He pondered this thought while Kristy led him away from her. He didn't want to tell Kristy that as she ranted about Gwen's cruelty.

"She is my friend, you know-but she's just so rude. You know what I mean? She always laughs when people trip or something. She has a cruel sense of humor and she had no right to laugh at you."

Al just nodded along. He didn't like to fight. Fighting was boring and a waste of time. It was a tedious part of life that some people were addicted to.

"She's just so cruel sometimes." Kristy finished and turned her head to stare at Al for his response.

"Yeah." Al replied. "She can be mean sometimes."

"See? I knew you would get it. I'm not a bad person because I just said all of that, right?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Of course not." Al smiled in wonder with his girlfriend. Kristy was nice. She was a lot nicer than all his previous girlfriends, and by far the one he had most fun with. With his first girlfriend, it was all awkward pauses and weird laughs. With Kayla, it was all boring. With Gwen, it was all drama. With Kristy, it was just plain happy.

"Thanks, Al," Kristy cooed when he dropped her off, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," He said and stumbled back to his dormitory.

* * *

It's not funny, it's actually kind of rude of you, Gwen thought in her head, repeating Kristy's words for the millionth time. What was that supposed to mean?

"What the bloody hell was she going off on?" She asked Macy and Talia. Talia shrugged on Gwen's bed. They were in the Gryffindor Seventh Year Girl's dormitory alone.

"I don't know. She's probably getting protective of Al, I don't know." Macy said. "They are dating, you know."

"I know that," Gwen snapped. "She's only told me about twenty times a day!"

"Wow," Talia said while painting her toes. "Maybe she's pregnant."

Macy choked on nothing and Gwen spluttered. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"She's not pregnant," Gwen continued. "They haven't even kissed yet."

"They haven't?" Talia's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Wow."

Macy studied Gwen hard. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Gwen whipped around to give Macy a glare. "It's not that I'm jealous, I'm more concerned. You know how Kristy is more, er, experienced than Albus."

"Okay," Macy slowly nodded her head, obviously not convinced.

"Besides, you're missing the point. Kristy is mad at me for no reason. At all."

"You did laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune-"

"That's what Al and I do, though!" Gwen paced the room. "I make fun of him, he makes fun of me and Kristy knows that. Talia, not that shade of pink for your nails."

Talia immediately switched colors and held up a different shade of pink. Gwen nodded her approval.

Gwen was bossy. She liked to boss people around, but for their own good. She knew what would be good for them and she did that. She wasn't the type of bossy Kristy was. Kristy was the mean bossy. She just bossed people around for the sake of it. Gwen bossed people around when she knew they needed to be. That was why Al made the perfect companion to her. Albus didn't care if he was bossed around. He needed guidance. Gwen didn't. It worked out perfectly.

"Anyways," Gwen sighed. "I just feel like they aren't right for each other." She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Should I tell them that?" Gwen asked Macy.

"Up to you," Her beautiful dark skinned friend shrugged. Gwen sighed. Although she loved all her girl friends, they never gave her any opinion on anything. She was the "leader" to them(although Kristy was the leader of the group), and looked to her for advice. She remembered when she and Kristy first met, there had been some tension over who would rule the group, but Gwen stepped down to have peace.

"Okay, then." She smiled optimistically. "I think I'll tell them."

So, Gwen went off to find Al. She knew Al would listen to her advice, he always did. He practically worshipped her, which Gwen was beginning to ponder if that was a good thing or not.

"Not very healthy for him," She thought out loud as she walked downstairs, spotting Al in the common room with Scorpius and Rose.

"Al," Gwen called out. Al looked up and nodded.

"Yes?"

"I, uh," Gwen stopped once she noticed Kristy was there too. "Uh, never mind. It was a stupid thought that I was going to say."

"Okay, then," Al looked strangely irritated at Gwen's presence. Gwen felt rejected. A feeling she had been feeling a lot since they started to date.

"Albus and I were just going to the library. Anyone want to come?" Kristy announced.

"Yeah, sure." Gwen felt relieved at this. Maybe she was just tired. That's maybe the explanation for the sinking feeling in her stomach that occurs whenever Kristy says "Albus and I".

Kristy and Albus exchanged looks and made their way to the portrait hole, Al helping Kristy out. Gwen felt extremely left out. Just as Al climbed out of the hole, he tripped and fell onto the floor. Gwen quickly helped him up, but still was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"For Godric's sake, Al," Gwen burst into laughter as soon as the portrait hole closed, just like what had happened when Al stuck his foot into the trick step earlier in the day. And just like what had happened when Al stuck his foot into the trick step earlier in the day, Kristy silenced Gwen with one look.

Kristy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She gave Gwen a slow, apprehensive look. "Gwen, you're extremely rude to Al."

"Oh, my God," Gwen exclaimed. "I'm not. It's what Al and I do. We insult each other, Kristy, you don't understand our relationship."

"Well, Al doesn't like it, do you Al?" Al looked as shocked as Gwen at this proclamation.

"No, it's fine, I don't-"

"He doesn't like it."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he does not."

"Yes!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes!" Gwen was trembling with rage. Why did Kristy think she knew AL better than HER? Gwen was his best friend! She knew Al better than anyone. Just because Kristy's suddenly dating Al for a week, it doesn't mean she knows Al better than her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine, let's have Al choose!" Kristy snapped. "Al, choose!"

"Don't boss him aroun-"

"He will choose," Kristy growled. "Choose, Al."

At the time, it seemed like such an important choice. It proved Al's friendship with Gwen. It might have been a stupid and petty fight, but it still meant something to her/. Gwen thought Al would choose her. She thought after all they'd been through, he was bound to choose her.

"It bothers me," Al mumbled. "Sometimes."

"What?" Gwen stared at Al in disbelief. "Al, you have to be kidding me, what is wrong with you today?"

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with you? You're the worst person I've met, Gwen." Kristy turned on her heel. "Let's go Albus."

"No, Kristy," Gwen fumed. "You think you know Al better than me, even though you've only known him for about a month. Before you told me he was a nerd that was holding me back! That's right. You've only been dating him for a week and I know you two aren't going to last. You are a horrifyingly mean person, Kristy! You made Talia cry and Macy cry more than enough times!"

"Excuse me?" Kristy turned around. "You don't know anything about Albus and I's relationship."

"That wasn't nice of you, Gwen," Albus said to her and they walked off without Gwen.

Gwen stared in disbelief. She just lost two of her best friends.

"Ooh, that was one horrible fight, wasn't it?" The Fat Lady said to Gwen. Gwen sighed.

"Yeah. It was," She shook her head and sadly told her the password. "Pigfarts."

"Permission granted!" The Fat Lady, who seemed to be giddy after witnessing so much drama, said.

Gwen felt tears build up, but she refused to cry. She never cried. She only cried a few times, and she wasn't today. It was just a stupid fight.

Yet, Gwen didn't know what hurt her more. The fact that she lost two of her best friends, or the fact that Albus Potter chose Kristy over her.

**A/N: Pigfarts, Pigfarts here I come! Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum(Very Potter Musical references will be abundant in this story)**

**What do you think of Kristy? And, did any of you watch the Very Potter Musical, because I did and trust me, it's hilarious.**


	5. Sever the Ties

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could ever come between us, two_

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be alright, we'd be okay_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

_-Thank You by Simple Plan_

**A/N: I cannot stress how much I'm in love with James' and Willow. So, basically, I kind of am taking time to write down all my thoughts about them so they don't come up so much in a story that's focusing on Gwen and Al.**

**Chapter Five: Sever the Ties**

What do you do after you lose a friendship? Al wondered. He just lost his best friend since first year, all for his girlfriend he truly only talked to a few weeks ago.

You most definitely shouldn't skip your classes to lie on your bed and think about life, Albus told himself. Get up from this bed and at least go to Potions.

But Potions was the only class he and Gwen had together, besides History of Magic. And he couldn't face her.

Come on, he thought. You're going to face her one day. But what would I say? Hi, Gwen, sorry for Kristy pitting you two against each other and also so sorry for deciding that Kristy is the boss of me.

Meanwhile, Gwen seemed to be experiencing the same problem.

She had noticed Al wasn't at his classes today. It's not like she tried to check. Her eyes just wandered to wear he normally sat in History of Magic, and he wasn't there. In Potions, Al wasn't there.

Gwen was partner-less for Potions and she didn't like it. She was mad at Al, of course she was. A lot more mad at him than she was at Kristy, in fact.

Al had a choice, and he threw away the long friendship he built for Gwen just for a stupid girl that he spent half his time at Hogwarts hating.

The potion turned a reddish orange color, like fire. Apparently, the Potion was for "Longlasting Friendships." How ironic, Gwen thought.

The antidote for this is probably Al, she laughed inside. And Kristy.

Kristy had been her friend for years. Sure, they fought a lot, and yes, Kristy and her fought for the top spot in the group, but Gwen eventually stepped down. They were still friends. That had to mean something to them.

Finally, the last class of the day ended and Gwen walked out with Talia and Macy, chatting about the latest gossip.

"Do you notice that Kristy isn't talking to us?" Talia wondered. "Is she mad at me?"

"No," Gwen said. "She's mad at me. We had a bit of a row and now she won't talk to me."

"Oh," Talia shrugged. "Do you think it's strange if I join the Frog Choir?"

"Yes," Macy said. "You don't even sing!"

"I know," Talia nodded. "But wouldn't that be cool if I was in it?"

"Not exactly," Macy replied. As Macy and Talia debated over the Frog Choir, Gwen felt a sinking feeling erupt in her stomach. She felt disgusted. The last time she had felt this sad was when McGonagall rejected her ideas on new school uniforms(she had worked months on designing them).

"Hey, for this Hogsmeade trip," Macy asked. "Is Kristy going to come with us or is she just going to go with Al, again?"

"I don't know," Gwen defensively said. "Why are you asking me? I don't care about Kristy or Al."

"I didn't-"

"Can we all just stop talking about Kristy and Al and how cute they are together? I'm sick and tired of it already." With that, the upset Gryffindor stalked off to her dorm room.

"Al and Kristy are so cute together," She mockingly whispered to herself. "So cute, so perfect and amazing."

Her anger grew only more, and she felt like punching Kristy out. Or even better, Al. Gwen was horrifyingly furious. She was betrayed. Her trust was ripped open. And wasn't Kristy the one who told her that Al was holding her back? That she wasn't like herself anymore because of Al? And isn't Kristy the one being "held back" now? Didn't Kristy say she didn't want to be tied down?

But Gwen held it all in. She wasn't one to immediately burst out her entire feelings. She didn't like that. In that sense, she and Al were perfect friends.

But, you two aren't friends anymore, Gwen said inside. You hate him. He's a complete swot.

She thought that storming off would take off some heat. Too bad it didn't. She was still fuming.

Inside, she was yelling, screaming like an insane person. She was tearing her hair, tearing her paper.

She clomped up the staircase angrily. She didn't care anymore. She pushed open the doors and slammed it shut, loudly.

It was her dorm room after all. Why couldn't see do what she wanted to her side? Be as lazy as her roommates. Wreck the entire room.

Tearing down the curtains on the bed. Smashing the pillows. Screaming. Crying. Ripping everything in sight.

It felt so good, Gwen thought as she tore it all. It felt refreshing.

The curtains were ripped. Satin torn on the ground.

Laughter, but not happy.

Smiles, but not joy.

Screams, but not insanity.

Tears, but not sorrow.

The ripped fabric.

Discarded on the ground.

Knocks on the door were ignored.

The door pushed open.

"Gwen, you need to wake up." came Talia. Because Gwen didn't rip any sheets. She didn't do anything. The only thing that Gwen did was go inside her head and imagine what it would be like to lose control. Gwendolyn Lockhart never lost control, only in her mind was when she thought about it. "You're going to miss dinner."

"Of course," Gwen replied, got up from her perfectly pristine bed, past the ground where imaginary ripped fabric laid. "I'm coming."

She smoothed down her hair, even though it was still clean and nice. Because in her dream, her hair had been messed up.

* * *

Albus felt weird eating at the Gryffindor table without Gwen. They always sat next to each other. Sure, they had their fights but they always made up at the last minute. Plus, it wasn't like he was checking on purpose, but she wasn't at the table today.

"Scorpius," Al rolled his eyes, hearing Rose and Scorpius' sweet talk made him want to puke. Usually he had Gwen to help him through that, but not today.

"Al, who do you think has better eyes? Me or Scorpius?" Rose eagerly asked. "It's Scorpius, isn't it? His eyes are so nice."

"No, it's you," Scorpius laughed. "Your eyes are a lot more pretty than mine."

Al groaned. "I don't care! You two disgust me."

"Hey," Rose countered back. "At least we're not like Kristy and you."

"Albus, do I look nice?" Rose drawled as Scorpius mocked Al.

"Yeah, sure," Scorpius said in a mockingly lovesick voice. "I'll agree with everything you say, Kristy."

"Oh, is that Gwen?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not obsessed with Gwen!" Al said angrily.

"I'm not pretending to be you anymore," Scorpius said. "I'm actually asking that."

"Oh," Al turned extremely red. He followed Scorpius and Rose's gaze to see the blonde girl gliding in the room. He noticed something was wrong. It was hard for people to read Gwen, she had the master poker face. But after years of experience, Al knew her cover to cover.

She looked probably the same to everyone else, but Al saw something else in her eyes. She looked a little bit dazed and Al knew exactly where she went.

Gwen would go to this place in her mind to escape from reality. She'd be imagining her doing stuff that she wouldn't normally do, and sometimes, to her, it felt like reality. And sometimes, she actually believed that she was doing those stuff. Al found out about this when he was in third year. She was frustrated after McGonagall shot down her new uniform ideas for the school, and she stormed into her room and laid there.

Al didn't know what she was doing, it was completely silent. Then, Gwen got up from her bed and apologized to Al for yelling at him. Al was confused, Gwen hadn't yelled at him. Then she told him everything.

Gwen only went there when she was extremely furious. Which meant Al was in big trouble.

"Hey, Gwen!" Rose waved for Gwen to signal where they were sitting, but she sat down next to a fifth year and began chatting, simply ignoring them.

"Why'd she ignore us?" Rose whined to Scorpius, who shrugged.

"I don't know, ask Al."

"Al, why'd she not sit with us?"

"I don't know," Al lied. "Maybe she didn't see you."

Rose shrugged, but Al saw her feelings were hurt. After all, Rose and Gwen were close. Not just as close as Al and Gwen, of course.

"Al, what's the real reason she didn't sit with us?" Rose asked Albus after dinner when they were walking back alone.

"Like I said," Al persisted. "She didn't see us."

"You're lying," The redheaded girl accused. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine," Al huffed. "We got in a sort of fight. Well, more like Kristy and Gwen got in a fight over me and I chose Kristy's side."

"Albus Severus Potter!" Rose sounded exactly like Albus' aunt Hermione which frightened him. "I cannot believe you!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? What was the fight about? And who started it?"

"Kristy," Al said quietly. "Sort of. Gwen laughed because I stepped my foot into the trick step, like I normally do, and Kristy told her that she was being rude and disrespectful to me. And Gwen got mad and she told Kristy that she didn't understand, and she knew me better than Kristy, which got Kristy mad and they fought and I told Gwen that sometimes she could be mean but I didn't mean it that I was agreeing with Kristy but-"

"Al, everyone laughs when you step in a trick step." Rose gently told him. "You need to apologize to her."

"I guess," Al sighed. "She probably won't care."

"Fair point," Rose shrugged. "But still, you could at least try."

"But Kristy might..." Al shrugged. "Kristy might be mad at me."

"Then apologize to Gwen and try to make them become friends again, too." Al smiled in gratitude to his clever cousin.

"Thanks, Rosie," Al half heartedly hugged her. He made a straight beeline to Gwen's room, hoping she'd accept his apology.

* * *

"Gwen!" Albus called out. "Wait up!"

He had just found the blue eyed girl making her way up the stairs to the portrait hall, and he was trying to apologize. Emphasize on trying.

"Gwen!" She whipped her head around and saw Al. She had no change in the face or emotion, she just walked to the portrait hole.

"Ogre Snot!" Al heard her say.

"Gwen, wait up!" She climbed in the portrait hole, and Al made a sprint.

Curiously, Gwen turned to see Al running. She tried to hide her amusement, but she had to let out a giggle.

"Oh, for Godric's sake," She muttered, realizing that Al was running full speed, ready to go see her. Then he tripped and fell into the armor suits. The sound was deafening and Gwen felt extremely bad for Al in that moment.

"Merlin's Beard!" Gwen cried out. "You're bleeding!"

"I am?" Albus asked foolishly, grinning like an idiot. Gwen sighed at the scratch on his forehead and she examined the suits of armor.

"You need to go to the hospital wing," Gwen said, feeling a bit of warmth and affection for her clumsy friend. Well, ex friend.

Al groaned as he got up, and Gwen realized that maybe the suit of armors were alot more heavy than she thought they were.

* * *

"Do you forgive me?" Al mumbled to Gwen as Madam Pomfrey fixed up his wounds.

"I guess so," Gwen sighed. "But I'm not entirely happy with you."

Al seemed to have fallen asleep afterwards, as Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion earlier.

Gwen sighed, staring at his form in the bed. He was certainly different.

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews only take a few seconds. I'll update when I have at least two new follows or more. Maybe four.**

**Also, check out my new story about Charlie Weasley and a girl who had a tragic ending to her story!**

**Next chapter: Kristy will visit Al in the hospital wing and Gwen and Kristy will exchange some not so nice words-And some forgiveness. Also, Gwen will reveal some not so amazing details about her dad-and we'll get a scene with Willow Wood and James.**


	6. Forgiveness Comes in Different Ways

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_-Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan_

**Chapter Six: Forgiveness Comes in Different Ways**

**Okay, so a lot is going to happen in this chapter. You might feel a bit overwhelmed with the news about Gwen and Gilderoy since there were subtle hints about it in the first chapters but not straight forward ones like the ones I'm going to give you guys now. **

**Also, Willow will be making her debut in this story! Can't wait for you all to read it!**

It wasn't nice to wake up with a huge headache and a scratch on your forehead, Al realized. It actually sucks. But at least Gwen forgave you, he thought. What about Kristy?

Kristy, he suddenly realized. How would she react to thi-

"ALBUS!" Kristy was right there at his bedside in five seconds.

"No visitors!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"No one listens to your rules anyways," Kristy hissed, and Madam Pomfrey shook her head and sighed.

"Albus, what happened?" Kristy asked worriedly, a sudden mood change.

"I ran into the suit of armor." He explained.

"Why were you even running in the first place?" The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes. "Quidditch?"

"Uh," Albus felt weird. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to disagree. "I was, er, actually apologizing to Gwen."

"What?" Kristy looked at him. "Why?"

"I just," Al felt weird now that she was staring at him. "I don't know...I thought..."

"Albus," Kristy said angrily. "Tell me the truth-"

"Al, for Godric's sake," Gwen's voice carried from the door. "I brought your entire family which is practically the entire castle to talk to you and I find you here with your girlfriend."

Al looked up, happy for the distraction. He waved hi to his cousins and sibling.

"Oh, Kristy," Gwen added. "You're so lucky to have such a forgiving boyfriend. I apologized to him yesterday and he was so forgiving."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, Al smiled gratefully. "You were right. I was insensitive to his feelings."

"And right after I apologized, I asked him to find you so I could apologize to you in person, but he accidentally ran into the armor." She continued with her story. "So, I'm sorry for being insensitive and having Al run into the armor."

Al had to give it to Gwen. She was a fantastic liar. "Anyways," Gwen said to Kristy. "I said to Al, 'Can you imagine how foolish I was to ever question you and your moral?' I wasn't, and he forgave me, thankfully. I'm hoping you could do the same." Al observed as Kristy tugged at her red hair, and her unnaturally pale blue eyes stared into Gwen's Mediterranean blues. He felt the guilt rising through his stomach, how he had treated Gwen so meanly and how she so easily forgave him.

"But why did Al say he apologized to you?" She asked uncertainly, and Gwen's eyebrows arched.

"He did?" Gwen asked softly. "He must have been covering up. To help me and try to make me feel better." Although Al knew that made no sense, Kristy believed it.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Now his girlfriend and best friend were happy. So he was happy. Thank Merlin. That's how it works, right? But a small flutter in his stomach that appeared when Gwen smiled at him said otherwise.

* * *

"You owe me," Gwen told Albus as they walked in the fairly empty corridors. Gwen had an extra happy skip in her step. She was overjoyed that she could finally walk with Al without Kristy.

"I know, I know!" Al responded happily. "Thanks for doing that. It was really cool of you, Gwen." Gwen's steps faltered and she stopped midstride. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she replied that it was no problem.

"Oh, Godric," She blurted, realizing how idiotic she was.

"What?" Al asked her, his eyes darkened in concern. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm fine," She lied. Except I'm not, she thought. I said that my future boyfriend has to be ambitious, which Al is. But he has to be organized, Al is not. He has to be optimistic, but not too much, but Al is way too perky. He has to have drive. He has to be handsome, he has to be perfect. Absolutely organized and on top of it all. Sure, Al's head boy, but he's not...He's not Gwen's type.

Gwen's type was clean cut, sharp, smart, and professional boys. Sure, people would say she had too many deal breakers-but at least she didn't have any deal breakers(cough Willow Wood cough). She shook her head furiously.

"Hey," Al asked her lightly. "You okay?" Gwen managed a quick smile and nod of the head.

"Yeah, I'm peachy," She replied, smoothing down her hair.

"It's Christmas time," He told her, which resulted in Gwen giving him a strange look. It was close to the break, but it sure wasn't Christmas. Al rolled his eyes. "I meant it's close to Christmas."

"Yeah," She smiled. "I can't wait." Lying, Gwen realized, had become quite easy to her once she started to lie consistently. A sinking feeling erupted in her stomach as she imagined the dark room and creaks on the steps, the glass shards.

"You're coming to my house, right?" Al asked her.

"Yep," Gwen smiled. "But I guess I'll have to stop at my house first." She cursed at herself. She was so stupid. She was so easy to forgive her dad. She couldn't leave him alone for the entire break. It was idiotic of her to visit her home, but every time she would think it would be different. It never was, she'd leave with scars and concealed bruises to Al's house where she'd be greeted with love.

* * *

"Albus," Kristy screeched unhappily with tears in the corners of her eyes during breakfast. "I'm so sorry but I can't come to your house for the holidays! My parents and I are taking a trip to America!"

Inside Albus slightly cheered, but he managed a sad face on the outside. Sure, he liked Kristy but at times, she got a bit too much. Besides, he had just gotten an owl from his older brother and he wasn't in the mood to chat. He wanted to read it. "That's horrible," Al said distractedly. "See you, I can't talk!" Al fast walked away, clutching the letter and reading it, leaving Kristy upset and confused. The letter was scrawled fast on a wrinkled sheet of parchment, letters smudged and unreadable at times.

_Dearest Albus,_

_Ha. I just wanted to start a letter like that. Look, you might hear this, but I want you to hear it from me. Willow and I are no longer a couple. I kind of screwed things up and dumped her a week ago. The press knows now so I decided to tell you._

_I know rumors will start at Hogwarts, but tell Lily and the rest that it's not true. I don't really want mum or dad to hear the rumored version. _

_Yours truly,_

_James_

Albus looked at the quickly scribbled note, confused at how weird and cryptic it was. He pulled out his quill, ready to write back.

_James,_

_What the hell were you thinking? And what happened?_

_Albus_

He knew his message was short, but he was dying to know the details. Just then, Albus wondered what was going with Willow. He knew, on one hand, she might be dealing with it in a strong way, not caring at all-but at the same time, she could be crying in her flat.

For the rest of the day, news spread around the castle fast. Al wondered how anyone even knew. He didn't say anything. Rumors surfaced that Willow cheated, but more surfaced that James cheated on Willow with another player on the team.

Lily ran to Albus, extremely upset. She was angry and frustrated, Al knew once he saw the hurt expression on her face. Lily would never admit it, but she sort of idolized James(which made Al maybe just the tiniest bit jealous). Lily was headstrong but Al knew she had her moments.

Lily flicked back her straight, long red hair, blinking fast to hide her tears. "Do you think he actually did cheat on Willow?" Lily demanded. "I don't think he would. Would he? He's a good person!" Al tried to comfort her but he found it hard to since she wouldn't stop talking.

Al wanted to know the real version. He sighed, tired of the gossip about his brother. He knew his brother wouldn't cheat on Willow. But a small part in Al's stomach told him that maybe he would. Meanwhile, in a flat, Willow Wood was having a depressing breakdown.

* * *

It had been a week since the breakup. It had come out of nowhere. Willow had spent this time in her flat, sulking and binge eating ice cream. She hadn't checked the news, or what was going on with her friends. The whole world had kept on moving on with their lives, while Willow wanted her life to pause and rewind. Maybe she could find out what she did wrong. What went wrong in the relationship.

_Willow, we have to talk._

Willow had thought he was going to tell her a huge secret, or suggest they should buy a new place.

_It's not working out._

She had gone into a state of shock. One question pounded in her brain.

Why?

Don't start crying, again, girl. Willow told herself. You can get over this. You've been dumped before. She shook her head. She'd never been dumped like this. She was blindsided. James told her it wasn't working out, and he left. Just like that.

She hadn't gone to any of the Quidditch practices. She told her dad that she was sick, but it was all just a lie. Willow wanted to talk to someone about what happened. For once in her life, she needed her father. Not Puddlemere United Captain, she needed her dad. Anyone that was close to James was out of the questions, she couldn't bear to see or hear his name. Although, she still had the picture of them together hanging on the wall. James had his arm over her shoulder, while she looked at him distastefully. It had been when they were fifteen or so. Al's birthday party. James had hung it up, announcing to her that it was the day he decided that she wasn't entirely that horrible.

Sad to say, but it was the only way she could see James without talking to him. She got up quickly. She needed to stop sulking and needed to move on. And the person she knew who had been dumped many times was Marie Hart. Marie was her closest friend on the team-and she had plenty of stories of her sad and pathetic love life. She had said once to Willow: If you need advice on moving on, I got plenty. Willow straightened up, ready to go to Marie's flat and talk.

* * *

"He didn't!" Lily exclaimed to Albus after receiving James' new letter. It was just as scrawled and a bit more messy, maybe from nervousness? It didn't seem to be right to Albus. He knew something must be being left out of the story.

"But, he says it, right here!" Rose pointed out in the letter.

Lily snatched the letter from him and read it out loud to all the cousins. "'Sorry to say but we both didn't cheat, however I sort of slept with Marie from Puddlemere two days after we broke up?' He didn't! My brother is a mess! But," Lily's bottom lip quivered. Al comforted her with assuring words that James must have a reason behind it and that it's fine. He shook his head, tired of the drama and ready for escape. Walking to the library with his head hung low, Albus walked down the stairs. He watched the ground as he walked down the steps. Red carpet covered the floors-

"Albus!" Al groaned, hearing the screech of Kristy's voice.

"Sorry," He told Kristy. "I need to talk to my brother or Gwen." Kristy was left stunned and shocked, angry at that answer.

"Why Gwen?" She cried out madly. Al ignored her, bounding over to where Gwen normally was, Gryffindor Common Rooms. She always gave him the best advice. He relied on her. They were a team.

* * *

Willow knocked on the door. It opened after a few creaks and steps.

"Willow?" Willow stood in complete shock. The person who opened the door was not Marie. Not Marie. It was James. The person she was avoiding. James only wore a towel around his waist, his toned stomach was on display.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. The feeling that started in her stomach was unnatural and she felt the urge to barf.

"I-" James stammered out. Suddenly a voice from the house sounded off James' name.

"James!" Marie called out. "I'm getting lonely here in the bathroom! Where are you?"

Willow's mouth opened and she stared at James with huge eyes. She didn't realize he would do this. He didn't...It didn't make sense. They were in love! James was supposed to still sulking!

Marie hustled out of the bathroom, only wearing a loosely tied bathrobe.

"James-" The dark haired chaser stopped in her tracks once she saw who was at the door. "Willow!"

"Oh," Willow could only say and she shut the door quickly. She apparated out to her flat. Once she got there, she sat down on the floor and cried.

* * *

The break seemed to have arrived early and soon enough, it was time for the train ride back. And Al was thoroughly confused. He asked Kristy which compartment they wanted to sit at-and she just looked and him and huffed away. Was she mad at him? What did he do?

"Is she mad at me?" He questioned Gwen and Rose who exchanged a knowing glance.

"Of course!" They exclaimed together, rolling their eyes.

"Why?" Al asked. "I mean, I haven't really been talking to her-"

"Ooh," Gwen winced. "Big mistake. Big, big, big mistake. She gets awfully pissy if you ignore her."

"But I wasn't!" Al looked to Rose and Scorpius for backup, but they were snogging. Ugh.

"You might have not thought you were," Gwen pitied him. He was so new to learning about Kristy's mood swings, behavior, and weird habits. "But to her, you were."

"What do I do?" Al asked Gwen. She shrugged, she really had none for Al. She wanted to tell Albus that it'll be alright. She knew how mad Albus was at James and the frustration building up in him. She had her own problems, today.

"Apologize," She offered. Normally, she would have given him better advice. But today was an exception. She was on the train home. The train to her father. The train to Gilderoy Lockhart. And he always seemed to have a breakdown in the head at this time of year. She prayed to herself that maybe this time, she would open up the doors to the house and it wouldn't turn out to be dark and hallow with her dad drinking at one table. She remembered the last time it happened. It was during the middle of summer, and she remembered how she ran frantically everywhere in the house and hid. She wasn't even touched that time, but she knew that during this attack, she wasn't ready to run her heart out.

"You okay?" Albus asked her with another concerning look that made her heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah. Fine." She nodded, hoping her red cheeks would fade.

"It isn't your...you know." Gwen remembered the time Al discovered her dad's attacks. He was so stunned to see her lying on her bed with bruises and blood all over her. She had to come clean and tell the truth. Luckily, Al kept the secret.

"No," She easily lied. Lying seemed to be her second language. "I'm just thinking about Christmas."

"Oh," Albus smiled happily. "I can't wait to see my parents!" For some people, it would be weird to love your parents that much, but for the Potters it wasn't. Your parents love you, Gwen thought. I'm not sure if my dad ever did.

"I can't, either," Gwen told him with the same enthusiasm, only hers was forced and fake.

* * *

Willow Wood pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned against her dad's glass window. She stared into the sunset. It was still winter, so the snow turned a bit orange as the sun set. It was a beautiful sight, comforting almost. She wistfully sighed into the distance.

"What's up?" Her dad came in happily, handing her a steaming cup of tea. "Katie's been at the offices all day, do you need Quidditch tips?" Willow shook her head. The only comforting advice her dad gave her was "Chin up, don't let the breakup affect your Quidditch playing!" She wanted her dad to be like a normal dad. Go to James' house and threaten him. Yell at him. Glare at him during practices. Intimidate Marie and James. She wanted her dad to give her a bone crushing hug and tell her it'll be alright, he wasn't worth it.

But her dad didn't, he stayed in captain mode forever. When she was captain of Gryffindor, Willow would have her captain, serious mode-and then her wild, crazy mode. Her dad just had one and Willow wished he could be more sympathetic sometimes. Sometimes, she wondered if her dad ever loved her. Was she even his daughter, or was she just one of his players?

"Look," Her dad stared at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "Is it the breakup that's bothering you?" Willow looked at him through her blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and slowly nodded, clutching the teacup tightly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It'll be fine," He told her. "Our Quidditch team won't fall apart because of that! You and James both know how to keep it professional." She stared at her dad, Oliver Wood, and faked a smile. She wondered what he did. He had always gotten broken up with or broke up with people before he married Katie. Then it hit her. He did what her old self did.

"Of course, dad," She said. "I wouldn't ever do that." With that, she grabbed her bag and bolted out the door to the find the hottest nightclub to have idiotic, meaningless one night stands.

* * *

Gwen shook slightly as she realized that she would have to take a cab home. Her dad didn't come to the station to pick her up. And that usually meant trouble...

**A/N: Liked my Willow segment or nah? And also, what's going on with Gwen's dad? Is Gilderoy Lockhart more harmful than he appears? **

**Please review and spread the word over this story!**


	7. Love and Lies

_Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world? Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? __How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun, n__ow forever afraid of being loved_

_-For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato_

**A/N: So, this will be the chapter you learn about Gwen's dad, and more Albus/Gwen moments in this!**

**I'd also like to explain that Al and Gwen won't have a lot of physical affection, unless friendly hugs count. Their relationship is more on the fact that they rely on each other and talk a lot and are inseparable.**

**Chapter Seven: Love and Lies**

Gwen knocked on the door. No one opened it. She shut her eyes, squeezing it tight. She desperately wished for Albus, someone, anyone.

She slowly pushed the door open. "Dad?" She asked softly. It had been eight years since she talked to her dad. She talked to Gilderoy, her father, yes, but he never acted like it. The last time he acted like her father was eight years. And she always called him Gilderoy from then on. But today, her voice was trembling and she was asking his name. For help and guidance. She needed her dad. Not Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Dad?" She cried out. She needed her dad. She needed her father. "Dad?" Gwen asked out again. "Where are you?" She pleaded. She didn't want to see Gilderoy in the hallow, dark house. She saw the crushed bottles on the ground and books strewn everywhere. His classics. The one he got famous off of. The ones he lied about. They were all on the ground in a pathetic sort of pile. Pages were torn out and covers were ripped.

Father, please, father. Don't let Gilderoy come out. Don't let him run towards me. Don't let him hit me. She clenched her fists together. She needed to leave him alone. She needed to-

Gilderoy Lockhart appeared from the corner. "Gwendolyn." He snarled. "You're back." The expression on his face was unrecognizable, he didn't look like the man on the covers of Witch Weekly with the perfect smile.

She bolted. Running, she tried for the open main entrance-but he was there already. The footsteps on the floor were heavy and pounding. She turned, sprinting away from him. She stole a glance behind her back. He was there, fast behind her. How could you put your hands on me? She thought, pushing through furniture frantically. "I'm your daughter!" She shrieked, jumping away from his hands. "I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" Gwen shouted again, turning around to face him. Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes.

A few hits caused bruises and scars that no one saw. But more meant people could tell. They could see. Glass cuts skin. It cut deep. And when he threw the bottle, the shards made thin lines of red in her arms.

"Shut the hell up!" Gilderoy Lockhart roared angrily. Who was he? Why did he do this?

Find your happy place, Gwen said frantically. Think, think, think. Then the pain started to kick in. At first, she was numb to it. But now it was raw, and it stung. One blow. How could he do this? Why does he do this? She wondered before his fist connected with her face.

"I'm-" Gwen choked. "I'm your daughter!" Gwen wanted to cry. She felt her muscles tensing as every glass shard hit her, every punch, every tears that fell out of her eyes.

"Don't you remember?" She screamed through the pain. "I'm your baby girl! I'm Gwen! I'm your blood, your flesh, your child!"

Gilderoy Lockhart grunted, hitting her again. He did this. It started up, once she started Hogwarts, he changed. He would have these attacks-then he wouldn't remember anything, tell her that he loves her. It happened to much before Gwen realized it was all a lie. He must have remembered the attacks. He was just pretending. She knew his memory was perfectly intact after he got treated. He was living in his own world. He pretended that he couldn't remember and always acted concerned, like she must have fell down. He was a coward, not willing to accept what he did.

"HELP ME!" The shouts were in vain. Useless. She wanted to die. Take me now, she pleaded inside. It'll make the pain go away. Help me, she choked out again. "RENA!"

It was hopeless. He was hopeless. Gwen squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the times he didn't do this.

Father, please, father. Gwen wished she could retaliate. She wished that she would leave him alone the next time. But she never could. She could never leave him. It was something she was incapable of.

"PLEASE!" She pleaded. "RENA!" The steps creaked, Gwen's heart rising. Rena, Rena would save her. Her mother. Her mother. But the creaks stopped, the blows never did. She opened her shut eyes to see the red high heels on the floor.

"STOP HIM!" She realized how desperate she sounded. Her heart was heavy, she tried to fight him back, but her arms didn't respond. She urged them to move, push him back, but it didn't seem to work.

"You're my mum," She whispered, her voice hoarse from yelling. "Did you forget? You're my mother! I need my mother!" It was terrifying for Gwen to hear herself scream. She never heard her sound like this. The sheer despair in her voice. His attacks were never this bad. It never lasted this long.

Rena took in the scene. Nothing new to her. Her hollow eyes scanned the room. She opened her mouth. "You're not my daughter." Gwen watched as the stairs creaked again and the red high heels walked up them.

Gwen let the last of her tears flow out of her eyes as she shut them as Rena told her that. Gilderoy Lockhart came back with the punches and kicks and twisted limbs. Gwen watched as the light faded to dark, the last thing she saw was Witch Weekly's number one charming smile.

* * *

Gilderoy was long gone, perhaps already pretending that he had no idea what happened. And Rena was in her room, silently powdering her face. She felt her face was sticky, her hair was a bloody mess. She couldn't stand up, so she crawled to her room.

Leaning on the side of her bed, she cried. She wanted to ask her father why he would push her out of his world. Why he did it. Her arms were scratched with red pooling out of it. Her legs were unresponsive, tired and beat down. Bruises covered her collarbone and her eyes were swollen. It all hurt, but the scars she felt inside hurt more.

Rena was a distant person in the family, and she traveled around like a ghost. At night, she'd go out to town and hit on random guys. Then she'd come back during the day and act like she had no idea who they were. She was more confusing than Gilderoy.

Her head throbbed, and her eyes rolled to the ceiling. A knock on the door meant her father was coming in. Not Gilderoy. Sure, they had the same hair, straight teeth, and blue eyes-but a dad would never hit his own daughter. Right?

"Gwendolyn?" The same voice called out, but it's tone was lighter and happier. "What happened? Did you fall down?"

Gwen wanted to scream at it. Ask him why he does this. How he can't take back what they never had. Why he would always tell her he loves her. Why he would push her out. Why he would lay his hands on someone who is his daughter. Why did he forget? Why did he pretend? Why did he do this?

"Yes," She nodded silently. "Yeah, I did, dad."

"Okay," He shut the door. "If you need help, I'm here. I love you."

She screamed inside her head. She screamed. She closed her eyes and went to her happy place.

She ripped the curtains. She broke the glass.

Kicked open the door, jumped on her dad and hit him with the same alcohol he poisons himself with.

Watched as he suffered the same way she did.

She ran to Rena, and slapped her. Told her she was her daughter, stop acting like you don't know, it's been too long, the memory charm must have wore down. Hurled insults.

Daughter. She was his daughter. For the love of your daughter, please stop hitting her.

I'm your father, Gilderoy yelled in her head. Don't hit me, please. I'm your father! His voice was so pleading, exactly like hers. It was like hers.

But Gwen just snarled and hit him back. Shut up, she said. You aren't my father.

But then she opened her eyes. The curtains weren't ripped and the only one hurting was herself. She quickly shut her eyes again, back in the world where she let herself feel like the boss of her dad. She stayed inside that world until it was time to leave for Al's house.

* * *

Gwen knew there was so much makeup could conceal. Sure, her black eyes were coated in concealer and foundation, her bruises on her legs were invisible. The cuts on her arms weren't visible underneath the thick sweater she wore. The scratch on her cheek was harder to hide. She left it out there, hoping Albus wouldn't look to much into it. To everyone else, she could easily lie and tell them that she fell down. But Albus knew.

She knocked on the Potter's house carefully. She hoped silently that Albus wouldn't answer the door.

The door opened, revealing someone else. James Sirius Potter, the boy of all the gossip right now.

"Hi," She said, relieved it wasn't Albus. "How are you?" She asked, recognizing the dark circles underneath his eyes as signs of worry and no rest.

"I'm fine," He said gruffly. "How about you? Nasty cuts on your arm? You fell down?"

"Yeah," She lied. "Slipped on the stairs just as I was leaving for your house."

"Oh," James seemed confused at her answer, probably since her wounds weren't fresh. "Okay. You can stay in the guest room," He said, leading her in the house. "It's the only one, actually. One of Lily's friends bailed, so it's free for you to go in."

"Oh, yeah," Gwen smiled her thanks. "Sure. Thanks, James." He nodded, completely unlike how Gwen had ever see him. She was used to the happy, friendly, cocky, and joking James. Not the serious, sad, silent one.

"Gwen!" Albus was like a puppy. He was always happy to see Gwen. He beamed at her, giving her a huge hug. "Kristy isn't staying for the break!"

"Why are you so happy about that?" She giggled as Al hugged her.

"Because," He said giddily. "She's mad at me and I hate when people are mad at me." Al looked up to see James. "Hey, are you-"

"Fine, Al," James smirked, the old him was back. "But are you sure you don't want Gwen to stay in your room, if you know what I mean?"

Al cried with anger as Gwen uncontrollably laughed. It was going to be a fun Christmas. It just got off to a rough start, for both her-and James.

* * *

"Hey," Al peered down at Gwen with the tiniest bit of curiosity. They were laying together on the living room floor of the Potter's, just staring at the ceiling. Lily had yelled at them to get a room, his dad called them nutters, his mum rolled her eyes but sighed, and James didn't notice. "Are your arms okay?" Her arms rested next to Al's, Al was now holding her arms.

"Yeah," She said faintly. "I fell down on the marble stairs. And I tried in vain to stop me from falling but I just made it worse."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Gwen's blue eyes narrowed.

"Of course," She grumbled. "I should know how I fell down." She said this in a manner that obviously told Al to stop asking.

"Oh," He shrugged. "I was just wondering. You know, I thought it might be your dad-"

"It wasn't," She said stiffly. She heard footsteps, and she rolled over to her side to see James with a bottle of firewhiskey, going outside. She felt bad for him, just the smallest part of her told her to go follow him.

"Do you mind?" She asked Al. "I'm going outside. Maybe to talk to James." Al shook his head, knowing fully that James and Gwen were good friends, just as he and Willow were.

She got up, following James into the freezing cold, she shivered as she rubbed her arms. She saw him sitting on the porch, just staring off into the distance.

"James," Gwen called out as she took a seat next to him. "Are you okay?" He didn't say much, his eyes frozen on the stars.

"No," He replied flatly. "She was supposed to visit for Christmas. It would have been her first Christmas at the house. I was going to make her have the best Christmas she had ever had. She told me that she hated Christmas, it was always horrible in her house. I wanted to make her feel wanted."

"Oh," Gwen shrugged. "Then why'd you break up with her?" James sighed, turning to stare at her directly in the eyes.

"If I tell you," He said warningly. "Do not tell Al. Don't tell anyone." Gwen exhaled. She knew that although James and Albus were close, they had trouble with being serious around each other. It was always jokes, teasing, and bickering with the two.

"Fine." Gwen swore. "I promise."

"You better," James replied. He took a deep breath before spilling it all out. "She wasn't herself around me. She'd be different, like she was trying to hard. And it didn't happen at first, it happened once she met all these other people that were more successful than us, or people that seemed more sophisticated. Then she'd start acting different around me. Distant, cold, like she was trying to be perfect. So I was tired of it, but as it turns out...I'm a bloody idiot." He took another sip of the firewhiskey he had. Gwen wondered why it wasn't frozen until she realized all the heating charms around her.

"What about Willow?" She asked him. She knew James, and she knew the thing that makes him feel better is spilling out his feelings to someone.

"What about her?" James asked. "I broke her heart. She caught Marie and I together a few days ago, and I don't even like Marie. I don't know how she's going to deal with all of it, at least I have my family. Her dad and mum are really busy with their Quidditch schedules and newspaper editorials right now, charity banquets and all that. I doubt she wants to talk about it with her brothers. And her friends are all celebrating Christmas, she wouldn't want to ruin their holidays."

"You're worried about her?" Gwen asked. Truth be told, she never understood the pairing of James and Willow. She felt like Willow was too bitchy, too different than James type. And James was too cocky, too arrogant for Willow. Gwen always thought Willow liked to date boys that had lower intelligence than her. And she thought James went for the smart girls.

"Yeah," James snapped angrily. "I know what you're thinking, Gwen. How I usually like the girls that are smart and studious and seemingly perfect."

"Like Marie," She finished. She knew who Marie Hart was. She was the perfect example of James' type.

"Willow's smart," James mused. "And she's funny. And she's perfect to me. I think she's one of the few people that actually understands me. She knows exactly what I'm thinking, she helps me. I know her too. She's one of the most observant people I know." Gwen shrugged. She didn't know any of this. It sounded off to her, but she didn't say anything. She nodded her head, wondering what Al and Kristy will become of.

"I love her," James sighed hopelessly. "And I'm an idiot." He shook his head. "So," He moved his brown eyes to Al. "How's Al's girlfriend?"

"Terrible," Gwen accidentally said. "She's my friend, but she's a complete control freak, and she thinks she knows Al better than me, and-"

"Jealous?" James' frown turned into a small hint of a smirk. "What, are you and Al going to date again?" Gwen's cheeks flushed red as she furiously shook her head.

"I don't fancy him," She protested. "He's my best friend, there's nothing more to it-"

"Keep telling yourself that," James replied easily. "And maybe you'll start to believe it." He got up from the porch without saying another word and walked into the house. Gwen exhaled. Maybe there was some truth to James' words.

* * *

"You sure?" Al asked Gwen the next day as they were shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. Gwen nodded faintly. She felt weak, she didn't each much yesterday and now her head was spinning. Gwen and Al had a tradition of buying each other their gifts together, so Gwen could get Al exactly what he wanted, and he could get her exactly what she wanted. Al was currently pointing at a watch that he would buy for his uncle.

"Sure," Gwen said. "It's extremely elegant. The rose gold in it definitely suits the-" She stopped talking, her eyes fell on a beautiful gold necklace. It was a bar necklace, extremely simple but Gwen loved it. She adored the simplicity in it.

"Wow," She breathed out, Albus following her gaze. He glanced down at it.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Gwen nodded soundlessly. Albus smiled. "That'll be my Christmas gift to you then." Gwen spun her head around and turned to Al with a baffled look.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I can't, you can't! It's too expensive." She said, staring at the price tag which read 15 galleons.

"I can," Al said forcefully. "I want to." As he bought it, Gwen felt guilt rise in her stomach, not just because he bought it for her. Because he was buying this for a liar. An expensive gift to a liar. She contemplated telling him about what really happened to her arms, but she decided against it. It didn't seem right to ruin his Christmas.

Another guilty thought rose in her stomach. Al was buying her this, and he got Kristy a much less expensive bracelet. She felt bad. But she was his best friend, right?

"Got it!" Al exclaimed as they walked out the door. "It's pretty." He told her. "Can't wait to give it to you on Christmas." Gwen nodded her head, smoothing down her double breasted dark coat.

"Where do you want to go to find your present?" Gwen asked Al eagerly, fighting off her headache that pounded in her head.

"Uh," He shrugged. "Maybe at Osbsurcus Books?"

"Yeah," She said. "Of course." As they headed up the pathway, Gwen felt her hands grow sweaty. Her chest hurt and her heart beat harder than it had before. She took a breath, and then another. She felt nauseas.

"Gwen," She heard Al faintly. "Are you alright?" She couldn't reply, her mouth was shut tight as she breathed in and out. She leaned on a store's window as she put a hand on her head. "Gwen?" She felt Al's arms on her shoulders, comforting her and she felt her head pound. She felt horrible. She felt weak and her arms were numb, her hands tingled.

"I'm fine," She managed to choke out. "Just," She caught her breath, steady breathing. "I'm fine. Let's go to the bookstore." Al gave her a concerned look before she trudged up the path.

"What?" She turned around. "Let's go!" Al sighed, as he followed her to the store. He opened the heavy oak door, revealing warmth and the smell of new parchment. And a faint smell of cinnamon, Al realized, turning to the person of the source of that smell. Willow Wood.

He was surprised at first, seeing the girl here. Her long blonde caramel hair spilled over her face as she seemed deep in a book. Al normally would have went to say hi, but based on the circumstances with James, he decided against it.

"Albus," Gwen whisper shouted. The bookstore was quiet, as the unspoken rule was to be quiet. "I found your favorite book."

Al looked at her with curiosity, and smiled as he saw his number one favorite book, _Ages of the Sun. _His family always teased him about liking the book, they said it was too thick and abstract, the only person that didn't was Gwen. She read the book only once, yet she understood. It was about a young wizard who never got to go to school, he had to learn things first hand. And it was written in a way that was so beautiful, Al had to love it.

"No way," He said. "It's the extended version." Gwen immediately smiled and made her way to the register to buy Al's Christmas gift. During this time, Al decided to maybe check out the other books next to-

Willow Wood and him collided, her cursing softly and Al whimpering.

"Fuck," She said loudly, causing most to turn and stare at her. Al sighed, shaking his head. Was this her first time here? She had to know you needed to be quiet, no matter what happened. "Sorry, Al," She mumbled. "I didn't see you." With that, she walked out of the store quickly. Al stared at her retreating figure, confused at her behavior. She was different, something changed. He shook his thoughts away and turned to a bookshelf.

"Gwen," He said to her. "It's your dad!"

Gwen stiffened. She turned to see Gilderoy Lockhart, smiling so brightly on the face of book. Al never liked her dad after he found out what happened. But Gwen redeemed him to Al, she said it was part of his treatment, it never happened, he must be under a spell, that he never does it anymore. She lied. It was never part of a spell, nothing was wrong with him. The only thing that was wrong with him was the fact that he did that to Gwen.

"Oh," Gwen didn't say anything. She turned her back from his face and walked out the door, Al closely following her.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" Al demanded. She shook her head.

"Nothing-" Al's hand grasped on her wrist firmly.

"Is it your dad?" Al asked her with a solid stare.

"No," Gwen lied. "I think I might be sick, that's all." Al nodded his head, but Gwen could see the doubt in his eyes.

**A/N: Please review! Also, do you guys like the side parts with James and Willow? I'm sorry if you don't like it, but they have a bigger part in the story than you think they do. They play a huge part in getting Al and Gwen together. So, anyways-hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little bit of a longer chapter, so hoping you all like it! Also, thoughts on Gwen's dad?**


	8. Christmas Truth

_If you hear something late at night, some kind of trouble, some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was_

_I think it's 'cause I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

_-Luka by Suzanne Vega_

**A/N: New chapter! Christmas time! **

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Truth**

"It's Christmas!" Gwen heard from her guest room. She peered out the window, seeing the soft snow falling lightly down from the sky. It was a perfect day. She loved Christmas. She always did. It was happy, everything was wonderful. She loved it truly. She smoothed down her white down comforter. She couldn't wait to come out, see the presents, the-her door creaked open, she quickly covered her face in the white sheets.

"Gwen, merry Christmas!" Lily Potter exclaimed. Gwen managed a muffled, "Good morning!" Lily chuckled. Gwen hoped she wouldn't pull the covers from Gwen, she'd see the bruises.

"Are you that scared of me seeing you without makeup?" Lily laughed. "I've seen you plenty of times before without makeup, you look fine-"

"No, I'm not," Her voice was muffled so it sounded more like 'noshamnost'. Gwen lifted a pale hand to wave Lily away. Gwen didn't peel her head out until she heard the door slam and footsteps fade away. She walked to the separate bathroom slowly and groggily. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, for the first time, the mirror insulted her.

"You have nasty bruises," It told her. Gwen shook her head as she brushed her long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and started to put large amounts of concealer on her bruises. They were fading, but it was still there. Gwen quickly dressed in a oversized red sweater and black leggings. Walking downstairs, Gwen hoped that she wouldn't be interrupting an awkward family moment. Fortunately, she wasn't. She just was walking in James and Al playfully bickering.

"You two are idiots," She rolled her eyes as she handed James his Christmas gift. She had gotten him some Quidditch thing that she had no idea what it was.

"You know it," James cockily told her. "Your gift is under the tree."

Gwen mumbled her thanks as Lily talked animatedly to James about Puddlemere United Quidditch games. She picked up the messily wrapped gift.

"How nice," She commented to James. "A messy wrapped gift." He ignored her, telling Lily about the games. She carefully opened it, and it revealed a Honeydukes chocolate assortment. "James," She groaned. "I don't like-"

"You don't like chocolate," James nodded. "I know. I didn't know what to get you, so I decided to get you something you hated."

Gwen rolled her eyes, moving towards Albus. "Where's my gift?" She eagerly asked him. He smiled coyly as Lily and James mumbled at the same time 'get a room.'

"Here you go!" Gwen opened the dark black box and opened it, seeing the gold necklace laying on the silk. He lifted it out of the box for her and unclasped it. He put it on her neck, creating both of them to blush furiously. Gwen felt her cheeks turn red as she clasped the bar on it. She looked at the engravings. It read "G. W." She smiled.

"Flip it over," Al encouraged, which she followed, then seeing, "A. P." "It's like a best friend necklace-"

"True love necklace," Lily coughed as James sniggered. Al glowered and spluttered that he had a girlfriend.

* * *

Gwen and Al stood closely, walking through the snow happily chatting.

"But what do you think that couple is doing?" Al pointed out to Gwen. They peered over to see a couple in the snow, making snow angels while holding hands.

"That's weird," Gwen nodded towards them. "I'm going to guess they are in that happy bliss stage of their relationship, but a few days after, they're going to slowly descend to the 'I'm annoyed at everything you do' stage. You?" She and Al loved people watching. It was one of their favorite things to do, but Al just seemed to have a concerned look on his face.

Al sighed, shaking his head. "Do you think Kristy and I are a good match?" Gwen squirmed, not wanting to lie again to Al.

"Um," She shifted her weight to her left foot. "I think you two are cute." Al sighed.

"Be honest," He told her.

"Fine," Gwen looked down at the ground. "You two aren't the best match to me."

"I thought so," Al exhaled. "Look, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or like a prick, but sometimes I feel like Kristy is using me."

Gwen's ears perked up. "How so?"

"You know," Al shrugged. "She always tries to flaunt our relationship around to other people, but when we're alone, she never talks to me, you know like we do, and she acts uninterested." Gwen's heart fluttered. She was thinking the same thing.

"If you feel like that," Gwen said comfortingly. "Then it's probably true."

"I guess," Al leaned back, as they took a seat on the icy snow. "You know you can tell me anything?" He asked her. "Like..." Gwen shut her eyes, hoping he wasn't going to say what he was. "Like what happened to your arms."

"I fell down," Gwen lied again. Al gave her a puppy dog look. "I did." Al sighed, pushing up from the snow. "If that's the version you want to tell everyone else, that's fine. But you can't lie to me."

"Al, I'm-" Al turned around, obviously hurt.

"I'm leaving to go give Willow her Christmas gift from James, since he doesn't want to," Al told her with a blank look on his face. "I was going to do that later, but since you aren't telling me the truth, I might as well do it now." Gwen rolled back her shoulders and thought whether she should tell the truth as Albus walked off to find James' ex girlfriend.

* * *

Albus felt weird, clutching the gift James was supposed to give to Willow. He nicked it from James' room, hoping he didn't notice. He knocked on the girl's door two times, waiting for her to open it. He wanted James and Willow back together. Willow was his friend. And he felt bad for her.

"Albus," Willow looked shocked as she opened the door. She must have been getting ready for a dinner party, since she had her hair pinned to one side and curled. "What are you doing here?" She was wearing a white robe that was loosely tied. Al quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"I was," Al smiled brightly. "I was going to give you your Christmas gift!" Willow's facial expression softened as she eagerly took the gift from Al.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of getting you one," Willow apologized, but froze when she saw the tag.

"It's not from me," Albus told Willow as her eyes read who it was from. "It's from-"

"James Sirius Potter." She read out loud as she widened her eyes. "And it's wrapped nicely?"

"The only one he wrapped nicely," He explained to her. Willow's smile deepened as she opened it. Inside, she found a beautiful silver necklace, decorated with small diamonds.

"Why didn't he give it to me himself?" Willow dangled it in front of her. "It matches my dress."

"Oh," Al felt an eruption of guilt in his stomach evolve. She must have thought-She was under the impression that James wanted to get back together and this was his apology. Willow's eyes narrowed when she saw Al's expression. "He-He-He doesn't ex-exactly kn-know th-th-at I'm gi-giv-giving it to you?" Her innocent and lovely smile was quickly replaced with a glare.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She glared at Albus. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" Al shook his head, startled. She snarled. "You think you could just give me false hope like that, you're such an asshole!" She took one step closer to Al, they were face to face, nose to nose. Al realized quickly what was going to happen. He had seen her do this before. She would get mad, burst out, then quiet down and act extremely calm. Then she would start to play with their emotions and verbally beat her victims down.

"Uh," Al stammered. "I'm really so-"

"No," She smiled sweetly. "It's fine."

"Look, I'm your friend and I was just worried so I-"

"Albus, it's like every time something bad happens, you feel the need to try and fix it. That's what they said your dad liked to dad, right?" Al nodded slowly, wondering why she was asking him this. "He would always fix things that had gone out of control, called it the hero's complex, right?" Willow stared at Al straight in the eyes. "The difference between your dad and you is that you can't fix it. You try to fix it, but everything just spirals out of control. You just manage to screw things up."

"I-" Albus shook his head. "I appreciate the honesty, Willow." Her eyes flashed.

"You are not a hero. You try in vain to be one. You try to be a hero, because it'll make you feel good about yourself. You don't do it for others, to help others, you do it for you. You want to see people happy because it'll make you feel like you did it."

"That's," Al swallowed, wondering if there was truth in her words. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Willow told him angrily. "You live in this fantasy world where you think that everyone is nice to you, everyone loves you, and you're the hero. You live in some idiotic fantasy that everyone needs to be happy, and that Al, is why you are not your dad. He lived in the real world, you're stuck in some dream. You don't stand up for yourself. You aren't standing up for yourself right now. You think not standing up for yourself is going to make people happy. It's not." Al blinked back tears. He usually loved Christmas. He wondered if Willow was right. Maybe he shouldn't push Gwen for the truth about what happened.

"He loved you," Al told her weakly. She glanced down on the floor, taking a step away from Al, shaking her head.

"You don't get it, Al," She sighed. "You're too innocent. I suggest you leave now." She slammed the door in his face, leaving Al to question everything about his life so far. He stood up for himself.

Really? A voice in his head challenged him. Like when?

Like-Like-Like...Al couldn't come up with anytime he stood up for himself and it made him a bit depressed.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she watched Al come in the door. The visit to Willow's must have been a flurry. He looked beat down, the classic "I just got verbally attacked" look on his face.

"Albus," She called out to him. "Al," She said once more. "Al." Al eventually stopped and turned to her.

"What's up?" He asked fake cheerily.

"I didn't fall down the stairs," Gwen said, the truth spilling out of her. Al's expression changed from happiness to concern. "It was my dad." Al's green eyes widened but he nodded at her to go on. "I lied to you. I know I said he only did that because he had a medical condition because of the memory charm, but he doesn't really. He hits me to relive his stress. He lives in his own world, he pretends that he does have a condition. He pretends to forget that he did it and he always asks me what happened but I know he knows what happened and Rena always comes downstairs when it happens but she never stops it, she just goes back upstairs and she doesn't seem to care at all!" Gwen's voice started off slow, then slurred faster and faster. Al nodded helping her tell him more.

After she spilled everything to him, Al nodded his head. "You have to tell my dad. You have to tell someone."

"I can't," Gwen whispered. "I can't." Al nodded again, he understood as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. She needed a friend. Al was her best friend. He did what she wished, even if he knew it was a bad idea.

"Thanks for telling me the truth," Al mumbled as she sighed into his chest.

"Thanks for understanding," She replied. "How'd your visit to Willow's go?" Al shook his head.

"You have no idea..." Al said, ready to tell Gwen everything.

* * *

It was during the dinner when Gwen finally felt at home. The Potter's were practically her second home. She smiled as the entire Weasley/Potter clan bounded over, laughing and bonding. A single knock on the door meant another guest, another family member.

Al was laughing with Rose, Scorpius(yes, he was there), Hugo, Lily, and Lucy with Gwen. James was with the older cousins, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Teddy, and Victoire, cracking up over a childhood story about one of them. Dominique, Louis, and Molly were in a corner, swapping embarrassing stories. The adults were in a separate room, still eating. That's when the one single knock on the door sounded off. It was ten'o clock at night, who could it be? Al wondered.

"I'll get it!" James called out giddily. His attitude had brightened, maybe it was the fire, or maybe the joy that was radiating, but he had seemed to forgotten Willow Wood. He opened the door, only to reveal none other than-

"Willow?" James squeaked. Willow Wood stood in the doorstep, wearing a pure white coat over her silver and white dress. She was clutching her arm self consciously and staring at the ground.

"Oh," She squeaked as well. "James." The entire living room went silent as she stepped in. The only noise that was heard was her heels on the ground. She glanced around the room, scanning it for someone. "Do you know where Albus is?" The sound that came out of Roxanne and Fred's identical mouths wasn't human noises.

"Not for that," Willow glared at them. "I have to talk to him." Albus turned a bright red, feeling the curious glances of everyone, the jealous glare from James, and Gwen...Gwen was staring at Willow in a way he'd never seen before. Was that-jealousy? Al shook his head, no. Gwen didn't like him.

"I'm right here," He raised a hand. Willow smiled as Al weakly returned it. After all, she did hit him hard today. "Wh-Why're you here?"

"I wanted to apologize," She said outloud, not seeming to care that the entire living room was silent and listening ears were everywhere. She pushed back her hair, seeming very aware of the fact that James was staring at her. "For calling you a pushover today and selfish. And I'm also sorry for saying that you were too naive. And I'm also sorry for saying that you kind of are pretty much an uptight-"

"You didn't say that," Al told her confusedly.

"Oh," She shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry for saying that now. Friends?" Al scratched his head, not sure what to say. It was pretty random. Plus she made him feel really bad about himself.

"Sure, why not?" He said, about to sit down again when Willow gave him a hug.

"Thanks," She whispered in his ear. "It was nice of you to give me the gift. I'm sorry I snapped at you and told you that you pretty much sucked. Look, you aren't your dad. And that's not a bad thing. You're pretty awesome actually. I think it's cool that you wanted to help me today, I just didn't want it today." As Al and Willow broke apart, Al looked up to see James with folded arms and a death glare heading both of their ways.

Just as Willow was about to leave, she turned around to look James in the eye.

"Nice present," She said curtly. "Thanks." With that, she pushed a nicely wrapped box into James' chest. "Merry Christmas." She said coldly and walked out the door. James stumbled back, his cheeks a faint pink. He smiled goofily as he stood there with her gift to him. With that, the living room started to talk again, maybe about what just happened, but Al had other plans.

"You have to tell someone about your dad," Al hissed in Gwen's ear as she shook her head.

"I told you already, no!" Gwen glared back at Al. Al pretended to agree.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. That was, until the last day of the break, Al marched into his dad's office.

"I have to tell you something," Green almond shaped eyes met green almond shaped eyes. "It's about Gwen."

Then he spilled everything out.

**A/N: What do you think? Should Albus should have done that? And what will Gwen think? And what do you think how Willow and James will end up? revieeww**

**Okay, this was sort of a filler chapter, I wasn't that inspired for this chapter. Next time, I promise I'll right something a lot better!**


	9. You Didn't

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me__?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know__?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside__?_

_-Reflection from Mulan_

**A/N: YES I USED A SONG FROM MULAN AND EXCUSE ME BUT MULAN IS THE MOST BADASS DISNEY CHARACTER EVER FIGHT ME**

**Besides, I think this will kind of sum up Gwen's insecurities. She looks really put together on the outside, she's very focused on fashion and how she looks, but on the inside she's really scarred.**

**I really wanted to publish on the day James Sirius Potter goes to Hogwarts(okay so he's two years older than Albus, whatever, I'm still rolling with one, same difference)BUT FANFICTION DECIDED TO SHUT DOWN THAT DAY-also Teddy Lupin is a Hufflepuff? What the hell is a Hufflepuff(only joking I wish I was a Hufflepuff, they're awesome)? I'm really happy about that, and I have mixed feelings over JK Rowling releasing facts about this. I want the truth, but I also want my version of the next generation to be right. **

**Also two of my Tumblr friend posted sort of about my story-this got alot of notes which confused the hell out of me. (idk one was about james meeting the daughter of oliver wood and katie bell and that got 200-ish notes) Yeah-just to clarify, I do have an internet friend who gives me most of the ideas for the stories, I just write them down for her. **

**She was the one who created all these characters actually. Her idea for Willow was the fact that a lot of people liked to write about "awkward, nerdy" girls who never had their first kiss(which is pretty cute too) but she said it'd be interesting to write about the completely different girl-a girl who had plenty of kisses in her life time, flirty, not the most book smart, and confident. **

**LONG AUTHOR NOTE WOW OKAY LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY SORRY**

**Chapter Nine: You Didn't**

Gwen smiled. It was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts. She was happy. It had been a good break, despite the beginning of it. After this, she won't have to see her dad or her mum ever again. She was moving out after seventh year.

No one would ever know what had happened to her, and she was happy. The only one who knew about that was Albus, and he was keeping it a secret.

At least that's what she thought as she packed her suitcase. She was especially proud of herself for this break, she figured out away to slightly modify the school uniform. Gwen's main focus was on fashion, she loved it, she lived for it. It was a fascinating business to her.

She smiled slightly at her tailored plaid skirt and slightly cropped jumper. It looked wonderful.

"It's really nice," Rose told her. "But McGonagall would never say yes to it."

"Obviously," Gwen sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. "Do you remember when I tried to convince her? It was just an idea in my head that I couldn't get rid of."

"You're so creative," Rose mumbled as she flipped through Gwen's design book. "I wish I was."

"But you are," Gwen commented. "In a different way." It was true. Rose was incredibly smart and creative in a completely different business way.

A slight knock on the door caused Gwen and Rose to jump in surprise.

"Hey," Rose blinked at who it was.

"Uncle Harry?" She asked as Gwen shook her head confusedly.

"Can I see Gwen for a second?" Gwen nodded soundlessly, extremely confused. She followed the boy who lived into his professional and intimidating office. There in the office stood Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and McGonagall, all with solemn faces.

"What's up?" She asked him as he settled into his seat and she took a seat.

"How did you get those scratches on your arms, Gwen?" Harry Potter asked calmly and sadly, Gwen realizing it all now.

"No," She repeated, her ears weren't working. She could hear Harry tell her to calm down, it will all be fine, and tell her that Hermione is a lawyer if she needs one. She didn't hear any of it. Her vision turned blurred and her ears shut down.

She couldn't understand. How did he know? How she only told Al? And Al promised. He said he wouldn't tell. She shut her eyes as they talked to her. She crashed down the book cases and ripped all the pages out in her head. She slowly opened her eyes back up to see the infamous green eyes.

"H-" She opened her mouth soundlessly. "How did you know?" But she didn't have to ask. She shook her head tearfully and wiped at her eyes.

"He meant well," Hermione tried to comfort her, but she shook her head angrily.

"No," Gwen said, her tears falling out fast. "No, this can't be happening. I only told one person and he's my best friend. He promised. He would never tell anyone."

"Albus told," McGonagall stated. "We have a lawyer here, Hermione, she's one of the best. Dean Thomas is one of the best detectives, we can help you-"

"You're lying," She snapped angrily. "Albus would never tell anyone."

"He did," Harry told her gently. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but it will get better-"

"What the hell do you know?" Gwen snarled, tears tracks smudging her makeup. "You don't know. You don't understand."

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked slowly. "You just need to tell us what happened and we can-"

"You will never understands until it happens to you," She screamed to all of them. "It won't get better if I try to have a case against my own father, he's my father-"

"Your father abused you!" Harry said forcefully back to her. "You can't possib-"

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT!" Gwen shouted loudly, she didn't care anymore if anyone heard. She didn't care. "HE'S BEEN A WRECK EVER SINCE YOU EXPOSED HIM AND HIS LIES AND ITS BEEN SINCE, ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"Gwen, it's no one's fault but his-"

"It's your fault." She cried out hysterically, sweat pouring down her face. "He releases stress, he needs to, you ruined his life, his job-don't be surprised he turned to this, it's not his fault!"

"It is!" Harry protested. "I know that you don't understand rig-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Her voice was hoarse from yelling and tears ran out of her eyes rapidly. "You...You don't understand." She pushed the chair out of her way and ran out his office, leaving the door banging open and shutting close.

* * *

Albus took in a deep breath as he heard the screams from the office, the loud door slam, and the footsteps getting closer and closer to his room.

Oh crap, he thought.

"ALBUS!" Albus flinched at the sound of how angry Gwen's voice was. "Tell me it's not true," She pleaded furiously. "Tell me that you did not tell them." Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, and Dean Thomas were all close behind Gwen, looking solemn.

"L-L-Look, I-I only t-to-told s-s-s-so it would be better for y-yo-yo-you!" Albus stuttered as Gwen spilled out hot tears.

"You-" Albus watched as his dad laid a simple, light hand on Gwen-and he watched as she jumped back afraid. Afraid of one simple hand on her shoulder because of her dad. Because her dad screwed her up that much.

"Gwen," His dad said kindly. "You have to go with us." Gwen took one last angry look at Albus and another pleading look at Harry Potter.

"Let's go," Hermione told them, and they left, Albus' bedroom door shut with one final slam. Gwen was gone.

* * *

There was talk of Gwen the second day of Hogwarts. Albus shut his eyes, and dreaded to see people he knew questioning and wondering what happened to the girl.

"What happened to Gwen?" Krisrt questioned to Al. Al shrugged, lying straight to his girlfriend's face. In fact, Kristy had been acting quite mysterious lately. She'd drift off, not listen to Al, and wasn't as "clingy" as she normally was. It was strange. Al wondered if she was still mad over Christmas and ignoring her a little bit.

"I-I don't know," Albus stuttered. "Maybe she'll tell you if you write." This was a lie of course. She wouldn't write back. That was impossible. She was currently under questioning and preparing for the case against Gilderoy Lockhart(that is if Gwen actually agreed to it.)

* * *

"No," Gwen folded her arms sternly. Although the girl was currently staying at St. Mungo's for her injuries, she would get visited by Hermione Granger every day to talk about the court case. "I'm not going to testify."

"You must," Hermione pleaded. "I normally never do cases like this, this is an exception for you. Please."

"No," Gwen narrowed her eyes. The girl, even though she was in St. Mungo's and wearing a blue loose gown, was still the same Gwen. She wasn't at all the girl who had a breakdown a week ago. She was Gwen. The serious and organized one was right here. "I want to go back to Hogwarts. This is my seventh year, I need to go back or else I'll have no future."

"You'll have no future," Hermione folded her arms, imitating Gwen's position. "if you let your dad get away with this."

"No, I will." Gwen protested, pushing back her golden blonde hair. "My dad's not getting away with anything because he didn't do anything."

"He hit you," Hermione said back. "He abused you."

"He didn't mean too." She insisted. "He just needed something to unleash his frustration out on, if I wasn't there, it would have been a bookcase. It was my fault for being there."

"No," Hermione said. "You're comparing yourself to an object. You're comparing yourself to a bookcase. You're not a bookcase, you're worth a lot more." Gwen opened her mouth, then shut it.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione, in a desperate attempt to convince her, blurted out the last thing she wanted to say. "If you testify, I have good connections I could get you a job or internshi-"

"You can't bribe me," Gwen replied. "I'm not a Slytherin, I don't want to get to the top by doing something I don't want to do. I'm a Gryffindor."

"Then why aren't you brave enough to testify?" Hermione challenged. She knew that no Gryffindor would turn down a challenge. She watched as Gwen fidgeted, squirming around.

"I am," Gwen struggled.

"Then why don't you testify?" Gwen shook her head.

"No," She said. "I can't. It's not fair."

"To who?"

"My dad," Gwen said.

"What?"

"There's this place," Gwen explained. "that I go in my head sometimes. It's not a very pretty place. It's actually a scary place. It's where I'm a different person. I go in my head and I imagine myself doing situations different. Handling with stress different. My dad goes in those places, just not in his head. Real life. And he pretends that he never did it. It's like he's pretending to forget."

"Gwen," Hermione pleaded after a long break of processing what she said. "Please? Just testify. It'll be good for you. And it'll show the world that people can stand up to their abusers."

Gwen took a sharp breath and stared at Hermione's brown eyes. Blue met brown.

"Yeah," She said. "I will. I'll...I'll testify."

**A/N: I was watching Law and Order: SVU, okay? And besides, I might not write a court scene. Gwen might decide not to. I already have a scene in my head where Gwen faces her dad but she never reports him. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I'll get back to you.**

**Review maybe? This wasn't the best chapter either, but I've just gotten back to school so I'm going to take more time to update. I'm really sorry. **


	10. The Fateful Day

_Till your world burns and crashes_

_Till you're at the end, the end of your rope_

_Till you're standing in my shoes_

_I don't wanna hear a thing or two from you, from you, from you_

_Till it happens to you_

_You don't know how I feel, how I feel, how I feel_

_Until it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be re_al

_-Till it Happens to You by Lady Gaga_

**Chapter Ten: The Fateful Day**

**Lifeismorethanaprettyface: See, Gwen will actually testify-but she won't ever lose it in real life, it'll all be in her head which isn't healthy at all. So, in later chapters, you'll see her go completely out of her mind inside.**

**Okay, I put up a poll on what I should/write next-PLEASE TAKE THE POLL! PLEASE? It's either another Willow/James fanfiction, more well written, dipping into the fifth year and sixth year and seventh year. It's going to be a lot better written, more details, better plot lines. It'll be the same characters, same personalities, just a little different stories. Or, a Rose and Scorpius fanfiction(if I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to even write about them anymore), and a Louis Weasley/OC(daughter of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan-Deamus is life.)**

"You don't understand how it feels," Albus said to Kristy who was barely listening to his long winded rant about being shocked by a banned Weasley Wheezes product that James had gotten a hold of. "It hurts."

"Mm hm," Kristy drawled, giggling a little bit. Al stared at her in shock.

"It's not funny, I thought you didn't find pain funny." He told her. She looked up with surprise.

"I-I don't," She stammered. "I was just reading this letter someone sent me," Kristy shrugged. "That's all." Recently over the break, Kristy had re-dyed her hair to a dark black color. Al liked it, but something in Kristy seemed different as well.

"Oh," Al felt his face turn red. He had been rambling on to someone who wasn't even listening to him. How embarrassing. "Sorry for bothering you then."

She shook her head absentmindedly and giggled again.

"Who's the letter from?" Al asked curiously, trying to crane his head to see.

"Oh," Kristy tucked her black hair behind her ears. "Just no one. Don't worry about it."

Al shrugged, and decided the leave the subject alone-although a part of him was itching to know who she was writing to.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Gwen breathed, confessing to Hermione. "I don't think I want to do this."

It was a day before the case would start, and Gwen was scared out of her mind. She only caught a glimpse of the news reporting that Gilderoy Lockhart had been arrested but the charges are unknown. When she say it, she quickly shut the paper.

"You got this," Hermione rubbed Gwen's back comfortably. "You'll get to see Al tomorrow, and Rose!" Gwen's heart dropped. Rose knew, that meant all the Potter's and Weasley's and two Lupin's knew.

"Yeah," Gwen forced a fake smile, a very wobbly one. "I'm so excited." In reality, Gwen was freaking out. She already had a load of schoolwork to do probably-and she was supposed to look over wizardly fashion magazine internships and job offers.

This was setting her ambitions and jobs back. Gwen sighed. She knew that she felt like a Slytherin sometimes, always ambitious-but she was really a Gryffindor at heart. Although the sorting hat considered Slytherin due to Gwen's big dreams, her dominant emotion was being right and in control-and that's pride. Exactly what Gryffindor's have.

Gwen twisted her blonde hair nervously as she bit her lip.

"Just as we practiced," Hermione said after a small five minute break. "Let's do it again if you want." Gwen nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said. "Let's do it again."

* * *

_"Gwendolyn, please come out from your bedroom, it's time for dinner!" Her dad called out._

_The seven year old trembled, shivering in fear of her dad._

_"What happened to you?" Her dad gasped. The young girl flinched and opened her mouth in confusion._

_"You did this to me," She mumbled. _

_"Who?" Her dad said, cocking his head. "Of course I didn't. It was all in your head, sweetheart, I'll get you to the doctor's after dinner."_

_He never did, but Gwen went inside her special world for the first time that day. It had been the first time her dad ever touched her. And this was the first time she learned that her dad was pretending not to know._

Gwen woke up with a start and a horrible headache. She had been staying at Hermione's house, a spare bedroom in the side of the hallway. Flipping over, she checked the time on the carved wood clock.

1 am. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long time since she ever had to remember about those memories. It had been a part of her that she stashed away inside, rewrote the endings in her head, and a secret.

Now she was going to have to open the safe and tell everyone in court about it. In front of her dad. Gilderoy Lockhart. And Rena. Rena was apparently going to be a witness for Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed when Hermione told her that, and informed her that she better plan to have a backup because that woman is absolutely a no show at everything.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind go back to nothing and her vision faded into darkness.

5 am. Gwen opened her eyes again, after the four hours of unaffected sleep. She had to get ready. Her case was at 7.

Gwen straightened her messy blonde hair with a quick spell and applied minimal amounts of makeup. Sliding into her black wrap dress, she was ready.

"You ready?" Gwen heard Hermione ask her.

"Yeah," Gwen heard her lying voice tell her. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Gwen was to go straight into the courtroom, no talking or interacting to any of her friends-not that she minded that, she couldn't face Al or Rose. Sitting down on the bench next to Hermione, she couldn't bear to look back and see her friends. She knew that Al was sitting directly behind her, yet she couldn't even stand that. She could hear him and Rose quietly murmuring vowels, but she couldn't make out words. She couldn't allow herself to look to her left, if she did, she'd see her dad.

Her dad.

Gwen couldn't understand what the judge and the attorneys were saying, she could only hear sounds and noises they made.

"..." The judge said words that Gwen's ears didn't pick up on. Then the witness came in.

Rena. Gwen saw the unmistakable high heels, black suede high heels with a pointed toe. The ones that she had seen walk down the stairs when she was twelve. Those were the ones that she had seen at age nine as well.

Rena, her died blonde hair must have been retouched, there was no trace of her roots showing. Instead of her usual smokey eye, she wore a neutral collection of colors. And there was no fire engine red lip, just a nude color.

She actually looked like a mom, Gwen realized. She looks responsible.

"Rena," Gwen heard Hermione stand up and ask. "How do you know Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"I," Rena said calmly. "I was his girlfriend and fiancee for a while, until we split up. But we live in the same house still, we're friends."

"And how do you know Gwendolyn Lockhart?" Gwen's heart beat rapidly increased.

"Gwendolyn Lockhart is my daughter," Rena confidently said, and Gwen's stomach dropped. That was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life. Rena just said that she was her daughter.

"And, like you said, you and Gilderoy Lockhart lived in the same house?"

"Yes."

"So, what would happen when Gwen came back home from her boarding school she went to?"

"Uh," Rena stumbled. "Gilderoy would get mad at times, for no reason, whenever Gwen came back home. He would go crazy before she even entered the house, tearing the books off shelves. And then, when she would come in, he would be waiting for her. Sometimes he'd be drinking, but most of the times he was sober."

"And?"

"And then he would, if he had a bottle, he would throw it at her. And when he was sober, he would just charge and hit her immediately. I never saw what was happening in the beginning, but I could hear it from my room. I would just hear screams and sometimes it'd be silent, like she was used to it, and you could only hear him cursing."

"Did you ever see what was happening downstairs?"

"A couple of times. I would walk down, and I would see him kicking him, or hitting her, and she would sometimes be on the floor. She was bleeding a lot."

Hermione took her seat, and the other lawyer went up. Gwen averted her eyes to the ground.

"So, you never reported any of this happening? You didn't even try to help her?" The lawyer asked suspiciously.

"No," Rena said. "I was scared, and I didn't want to be involved."

"And you claim that Gwen is your daughter, but there are several reports that you tried to claim Willow Wood as your daughter. Doesn't that seem odd? A little off to you?" The lawyer continued.

"I was confused for several years-"

"Confused? You had a mental prob-"

"Objection!" Gwen immediately shut all the noises out. There was too much yelling. Too much.

Opening one eye, Gwen saw Rena look her direction and gave her a smile.

A real one.

A smile.

Hermione sat back down as Rena exited.

"You ready?" She whispered.

And this time, Gwen didn't have to lie.

* * *

"So, explain to me what your dad would do to you."

"My dad?" Gwen repeated as she took a deep breath. "My dad would hit me, cause scars, abuse me mentally and physically-."

"When did it start?"

"When I was seven."

"And go in detail, what do you mean by physical and mental abuse?"

"He would always start off silent and just start the hit me, but then he'd start to yell things like 'You cost me my career' and that I wasn't good enough to even be in the same room as him. And...uh, every single time after he would hit me, he wouldn't remember it."

"What ways would he pretend to for-"

"Objection, assumption that my client isn't sick mentally." The lawyer for her dad, who Gwen hadn't looked at the entire time, was trying to play off the fact that her dad was once in a mental hospital.

As Hermione rephrased it, Gwen took another deep breath.

"He would go into my room and be surprised what happened to me, and he'd ask me if I fell. But when I was younger and I told him that he did this-he would tell me that I was being silly and just dreaming."

"Did you believe that?"

"For one year, yes. But when it started to happen more frequent, I knew it wasn't a dream."

There was more questions, but Gwen's mind blurred. The lawyer walked up.

"So, you don't think your dad was actually forgetting?"

"No."

"Even though he had past experience in the mental hospital for memory loss-"

"That was because his spell backfired. He went to the hospital and therapy for more than ten years after that. The doctors told me that he was fine."

"But you didn't tell them about what he did to you and forgot."

"No," Gwen looked down.

"Please look up when I'm talking to you, Miss Lockhart."

Gwen looked up, and just in that second she saw her dad. Her eyes widened and she froze.

"Miss Lockhart, why didn't you think your dad was actually forgetting?"

"Because," Gwen stuttered. "H-He would hit me, and every single time he would go back up to my room and ask me if I fell even before he opened the door!"

The lawyer seemed at a loss of words.

"Then why didn't you report it?"

"Because every time he would tell me that he loved me and I believed him," Gwen lashed out. This lawyer was a demon. Why was she doing this? Didn't she understand what Gwen was going through? "And I trusted him because he told me every time and I wasn't told that a lot by my mom, so I thought that he was being sincere."

She watched the lawyer open her mouth and close it.

"Nothing further," The lawyer muttered and Gwen was free to sit down again. She felt her back relax and Hermione's hand pat her on the back.

* * *

"Gilderoy Lockhart, do you have any memory of doi-"

"I did it," The blonde confessed quickly. "I did it." Murmurs filled the jury, the courtroom erupted in whispers and remarks and the judge had to bang the gavel.

"Order in the court! Order!" But Gwen couldn't hear anything except for her dad's voice. His pleading blue eyes. Her eyes.

"Gwen," Her dad called out as he was being pulled away by guards. "Do you love me?"

Gwen couldn't lie. After all he did to her, after everything, she still did.

"Yeah," She whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" Her dad cried out one last time, and Gwen knew that her answer was no.

No, she didn't. He was carried away, and that was the last time she ever saw her dad in person.

* * *

Gwen tossed in her bed, wiping away another tear. Right after, Al tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to anyone.

Her ears stopped working and she couldn't speak.

She just went back to her guest room and fell into her bed.

She loved her dad. She truly did. And she couldn't stop.

But at the same time, she hated what he did. Maybe you just like the idea of him, Gwen told herself. Just like everyone in the world.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Gwen hoped for the next years to be a lot more happier-and when she wakes up, it'll all be okay.

**A/N: Remember to review and go on the poll on my profile-Or, just comment below. Write James and Willow, Rose and Scorpious, or Louis and OC for whichever one you want(note, I will be writing all of these at one point, this is just the one I'll write first.)**


	11. Gwen, Al, and Kristy

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

_And we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized._

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now_

_-Realize by Colbie Cailat_

**DAWN OF HUFFLEPUFF YES JK ROWLING YES**

**Chapter Eleven: Gwen, Albus, and Kristy**

Gwen stared blankly as McGonagall went over what she missed during her time here. It was her first day back and she was dying to see her friends.

"You didn't miss much, Gwen," McGonagall said. "Just one Quidditch game, Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff-seems to be the dawn of Hufflepuff nowadays."

"I don't exactly care for Quidditch, so it's all fine," Gwen smiled weakly. "Can I go to the-"

"Not yet, Miss..." McGonagall's voice trailed off awkwardly. "Anyways, the teachers decided that you don't have to catch up on the school work-You are taking mostly normal classes right?"

"Yeah," Gwen nodded.

"Your career isn't going to be very studious, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Gwen said. She wanted to be an editor for THE fashion magazine, Enchanted. If she was going to be more ambitious, she wanted to be a fashion design. But that was a far reach and probably never going to happen. "Not exactly in the Ministry."

"I see," McGonagall nodded her head. "You can leave my office and see your friends now, Gwen." A rare geniune smile was thrown the girl's way as she bolted out of the office.

Gwen hated running. She thought it was stupid, but today, she was running. She couldn't wait to see her friends(more importantly Albus). She wanted to thank Albus.

"Gwen?" Albus cocked his head as he turned to see the girl running towards him. He was surrounded by his friends, all equally confused.

"Albus!" She shrieked and gave him a huge hug. He smiled widely and twirled her in the air as she did. That was their thing. They loved doing hug and twirls. "I missed you so much." She said, her voice muffled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too?" Al curiously said. "You were only gone for a few weeks."

"I still missed you." She said as the group watched the two curiously. Scorpius, Rose, Talia, Macy, Gregory, and Kristy(angry) watched them.

"Ahem," Kristy coughed loudly as if to notify everyone that Albus and her were dating-not Gwen and Albus. The two best friends broke apart, Al's cheeks were flushed a brilliant red. Gwen was too happy to even turn pink.

"Gwen, we heard about what happened!" Kristy immediately exclaimed, and Al gave her a shocked look. All the happiness that Gwen had quickly drained.

"You..." She stumbled over her words. "You heard?"

"Yeah," Kristy rolled her eyes. "Everyone does. It's all over the castle."

"How do-"

"The Daily Prophet," Rose mumbled. "We were going to tell you a lot more...er...smoothly, but I guess Kristy decided to just tell you."

"You mean everyone knows?" Gwen asked weakly. "Everyone?"

"Er-yeah," Al placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one is judging you, they all support you-"

"That doesn't matter Al," Gwen growled. "I don't want anyone to know about it. I just-I'm-"

"Let's go for a walk," Al told her kindly, taking her by the arm gently. "Catch up, I guess."

"Fine," She let out a sigh. "Fine, sure."

* * *

"I can't believe everyone knows," Gwen muttered to Al as they took their "walk." People already were gossiping about her.

"Enough about that," Al said. "Let's talk about something more positive."

"Like what?" Gwen flatly asked.

"Like..." Al struggled to find something positive. "Like..." He shrugged. "Apples!"

"Apples?" Gwen cocked one of her manicured eyebrows. "Apples. We're going to be talking about apples. Al, you're insane."

"I'm smart. And I'm trying to be nice," Al defended himself. "Okay, don't you think apples are the coolest?"

"Al," Gwen shook her head. "Al, please, let's be serious here."

"Fine," The dark haired boy took Gwen by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "What's the matter?"

"Okay," She breathed out. "It's a lot of stuff, I hope you're ready for it..."

* * *

Albus and Gwen laid in the middle of the snowy Quidditch pitch, back to back.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwen asked Al, who didn't reply. She had told him all her problems-she was waiting for him to tell her about his.

"I don't know. It's just...Kristy has been a bit distant, but that's all I suppose." Gwen sat up, brushing the snow off her back. She stared at Al's green eyes.

"Do you want me to find out why?"

"Well...Yeah. That'd be nice of you." Al nodded his head, sitting up from the snow as well, shivering. "Thanks."

"No problem," She said. "Let's go to the common room. I'm tired."

"Okay," Albus agreed, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Gwen smiled along with Albus. She was happy for the most part. She knew that Albus would remember her for as long as they lived. Ex-boyfriends, girlfriends...they're in the past, you forget them. But best friends, she thought to herself. They're unforgettable.

He'll forget Kristy, Gwen realized.

"Are-" Gwen hesitantly asked. "Are you and Kristy on the verge of a breakup?"

"Of course not," Al gave her a confused look. "What would make you think that?"

"Nothing," Gwen shook her head disappointedly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Kristy," Gwen immediately said once she found the redhead. "Kristy."

"Oh, Gwen! I have so much to tell you-I haven't told anyone this, it's really secret." With that, Gwen found herself being pulled to a random empty classroom.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "I've been meaning to ask you about Al-"

"It's about Albus. Over the break," Kristy bit her thin bottom lip. "Over the break I met a guy."

Oh no, Gwen thought. "You did what?"

"I met a boy named Samuel and he's really magnificent. He goes to Beaubaxton's. He keeps sending me owls, oh, Gwen...He's wonderful."

"But Albus..." Gwen's voice trailed off. "Albus-"

"That's the problem," Kristy exhaled. "Sammie and I did something I shouldn't have done."

"Did you two kiss?" Gwen asked, eyes bulging.

"No," Kristy shook her head. "We went much further."

Gwen's head spun. Albus. Poor Albus. She couldn't stand to see his heartbroken-

"I'm not going to tell Albus."

"What?"

"Albus is so sweet, Gwen. I think Sammie was just some guy I thought was attractive. But Al...he's the one for me."

"You-"

"It's just..." Kristy's voice was hushed and secretive. "Albus and I have only kissed on the lips a few times-It's not even that passionate."

"Kristy..."

"I'm going to have sex with him on Valentine's Day."

"That's in two days!" Gwen spluttered. "You can't possibl-"

"That's the only way for me to forget about Sammie and move Albus and I's relationship to the next level."

"Kristy, you can't be serious."

"Do you want Al to be heartbroken over me cheating on him, or do you want him to be happy?"

"Happy, I suppose..." Gwen's voice trailed off. "But he deserves to know the truth."

"It was a one time thing, Gwen," Kristy was irritated. "Please. Do not tell anyone about this, or I will be very mad at you." With that, Kristy left the classroom and all her secrets to Gwen.

* * *

Gwen racked her brain for ways not to bring up what Kristy said to Gwen to Al, but it was impossible.

He had to know the truth. It had been two days since Kristy told her-Valentine's was today, and she knew Al was going to make a mistake if he had sex with Kristy.

Gwen cared about Al. She really did. She loved him. As a friend, of course. But somedays, Gwen always wondered if they missed out on something. Sure, they were a couple once-but they didn't do much then. They were more physical, and that wasn't how both of them wanted the relationship to be.

Gwen always wondered if they tried it again...maybe it would be different.

She knew he deserved better than Kristy. She knew it. Gwen sighed as she glanced at her breakfast angrily. There was owls flying in from everywhere delivering romantic gifts to everyone.

"Aw!" Talia screeched next to Gwen. "Look what Sebastian got me!" She waved a heart shaped chocolate box in front of Gwen's face.

"That's wonderful," She said, blinking her dark lashes. Gwen ran her pink nails through her hair. She had painted and done her makeup to theme Valentine's Day, but so far-no compliments. "How cute of him." No Valentine cards either. She flipped back her braid over her shoulder.

"Gwen," Al announced suddenly as he took his seat next to her. "Do you know where Kristy is?"

"No," Gwen shook her head quickly, averting her eyes to the ground. "No, I don't."

"Is everything alright? You've been avoiding me," Gwen looked through her fringe to see Al's hurt expression on his face.

"Everything's fine. I'm just busy, that's all," She lied. She had been avoiding Al due to the fact that if she did talk to him, the truth about Kristy might spill out. "It's nothing personal-schoolwork, job offers and such?" That was only a half lie.

"Oh," Al shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure." Gwen replied as he left the table to the Ravenclaw table where Kristy was sitting. "See you..." She muttered.

"Oh, look, Gwen!" Talia shrieked with happiness. "Ryan got me flowers!"

"That's great, Talia," She said.

"What did you get?" Gwen poked at her food and looked at Talia briefly.

"Nothing," She mumbled. "It's not like I care, though. Just Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Talia looked almost sad for her for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. Valentine's Day is overrated anyways."

* * *

Willow rolled her eyes, briefly disgusted by the entire Puddlemere United team. Actually, more like two people in general. Marie Hart(no relation to her best friend, Taylor Hart) and James Sirius Potter. It was Valentine's Day, and apparently, Marie and James decided that the Quidditch Pitch will be their stupid snogging session grounds.

"That is utterly petrifying," She muttered irritably to Jamie, one of the beaters. He shrugged.

"I think it's sort of cute," He replied. Willow made an annoyed noise in her throat.

"Whatever," She shrugged it off. "Unlike the rest of you losers," Willow paused to stare around the entire pitch to see if her dad was coming out anytime soon. "I have places to be."

"We're not done with practice!" Jamie cried out to her. She simply just gave him a look.

"Aw, how horrible." Willow said. "We're not doing anything anyways, unless you count Marie and James getting to second base on the field. So, I'm leaving. I can probably find a decent looking bloke at a bar having a horrible Valentine's Day."

"Wait, what's happening?" Marie asked, finally broken apart from James.

"Nothing," Willow replied.

"Willow's going to leave practice-"

"My dad's not even here," Willow said angrily. "He's absent." She shook her head, inaudibly whispering the last part. "Like he has been for my entire life."

"We can still practice," James argued. "We don't need him-"

"Maybe we do," Willow countered back. "He didn't even tell us why he's not here."

"Maybe he didn't know that he wouldn't show up," He said. "Maybe it was a mistake."

"Maybe it was a mistake, but he's still leaving us alone. And that's not cool."

"Are we even talking about your dad?" Jamie mumbled. "It sounds like-"

"Nothing!" James and Willow cried out at the same time. "Nothing."

"Anyways," Willow said, letting down her honey blonde hair. "I'm leaving."

"Willow," James warned, grasping her arm. "You can't-"

"I actually can," She said, staring straight into his eyes. "I have two choices. Stay here, or leave and actually find a decent looking bloke-and as fun as watching James and Marie make out in front of us all, I'm choosing the second option." Willow glared at everyone.

"That's not going to help your reputation on the team," Jamie muttered.

"Please," She scoffed. "You guys love me, I keep it one hundred percent."

"Actually," Marie pointed out. "You're just a bitch."

"Oh shit," Jamie said with a shocked look on his face.

"Truth," Gary, another Beater said. "Yesterday, you told me that you would have sex with me if I had a cuter face!"

"And," Marie attacked. "You're letting down the team with your behavior," The brunette shook her head. "If you continue to act like a slag, then we'll never win any games." The entire team took a breath. James stood frozen in his spot as Willow opened her mouth and then closed it.

"A slag?" She asked quietly, repeating it. "A slag. What a lovely..." They all watched as she trembled, repeating the words. "Lovely term."

"I-" Marie started to apologize but James cut her off.

"Willow, don't think abou-" It was too late, Willow stormed off the field silently, clutching her broom with great force.

"Why did you have to use that word?" James whisper shouted to Marie.

"What word?" James rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Slag," He repeated, visibly uncomfortable. "I'm going after her."

"James, wait!" Marie called out, but it was too late-he stormed off the field.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was having the best day of his life. Kristy Evans, his girlfriend, was not only smart, beautiful, funny-she was kind.

"Look, Albus," She purred. "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good boyfriend." Kristy leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Let's go somewhere more private." Albus swallowed, having a feeling what was going next.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gwen called out from the end of the hallway. Kristy seemed to be giving Gwen a dirty look. "Al, I need to talk to you, really quick."

"What?" Albus gave her a strange look. "Can it wait-"

"No," Gwen shook her head furiously. "It'll just take a second. Please?"

"Yeah," Al sighed. "Sure." Gwen took him by the hand and practically shoved him into the spare broom closet.

"Gwen, did you have to-"

"You're about to have sex with Kristy right now, right?" She asked him.

"What? How did you-"

"Look, is it worth it, Al?"

"Gwen, it's really cramped in here-"

"Just listen to me!" She said exhaustedly. "Is it worth it? Al, you're about to lose your virginity."

"I'm," Al's cheeks flushed. "I'm fine, Gwen."

"Al, this is important. Is Kristy really the right person?" Gwen bit her lip. "I don't think so."

"Who is then?" Al challenged. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Someone that truly loves you Al. You deserve someone who really loves you, someone who thinks about you always, worries about you, cares about you, treats you with respect," Gwen quickly and rapidly said. "I'm just not sure if Kristy does all those things."

"Gwen," Al's eyebrows furrowed. "Kristy's great. Okay? You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"Look, I'm just saying, Albus," Gwen carefully said. "When you look back in your life, there's always so many things you want to change, go back and time and do things different. I don't want this to be like that."

"Gwen, I won't regret this. Swear." With that, Al opened the broom closet door and left to go find Kristy. Gwen leaned on the wall, knowing that Al just made a mistake.

* * *

"Willow?" James called out. "Willow, where are you?"

"Leave me alone, James," Willow called back to him, her voice a lot less confident than it was a few minutes ago. James walked forth to see the disheveled blonde hugging her knees on the ground with mascara tear tracks.

"You can't let that word get to you," James said, putting a hand on her back. She moved away. James winced. "I deserved that." He said calmly.

"Leave me alone," Willow said quietly.

"Willow, what's going to happen when the press starts to call you that?" He shook his head. "You can't let that word do this to you. It's not even that word that hurts you the most, it's-"

"Slut. Whore. Slag." Willow spit out. "I hate those words. I hate them."

"Willow, they all said about you in Hogwarts, but it wasn't that ba-"

"They put up posters that proclaimed me as a slag," Willow's voice trembled as she spoke. "They told me to my face and behind my back. All the girls hated me and the guys only saw me as an object."

"But in sixth year, people started to-"

"Slightly." Willow corrected. "It improved slightly. People still called me names."

"Look," James used a thumb to wipe her smudged makeup away. "You can either let it get to you, or you can own up to it. There's nothing wrong with any of those words."

Willow sniffed. "James, please stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to leave me alone. Or at least stop leading me on."

"I'm not-"

"James, I mean it, okay? I'm not mad, I'm just...trying to get over you, and seeing you everyday doesn't help me. Please just leave me alone, and I'll finally move on." James stayed silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Yeah," He nodded his head weakly. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

* * *

Gwen shut her eyes and wondered what Al and Kristy were doing right now.

Were they done with sex? Did Al decide to have sex with Kristy? Or did he not? Did Albus love her? Did Kristy love him? Did _Gwen _love Albus?

Maybe I do, Gwen thought. Not as a friend either. She shook her head furiously. She was losing her mind.

Al was her best friend-nothing more.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a little lacking. I haven't been extremely inspired lately. Hopefully, I will be soon.**


	12. Left Me Alone

_Seven whole days, seven whole days_

_Since you lost your fight._

_And I can't get the last words that you said, c__an't get those words out of my head._

_Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words._

_And I can't get away from the burning pain, I__ lie awake_

_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts, h__ow could you leave me this way?_

_-If You Say So by Lea Michele_

**Chapter Twelve: Left Me Alone**

**A/N: There will be A LOT of time skips in this since I'm actually going to focus more on what happens after Hogwarts than in Hogwarts.**

Gwen stirred in her sleep unhappily. She shifted to her other side, hoping that no one woke up because of her. She hoped no one heard her crying.

No one saw you or heard you, Gwen reassured herself.

Why am I even letting Kristy and Al get to me? They're my best friends, I love them both, I want them both to be happy, she thought while shutting her eyes. But Gwen knew them better than anyone and she knew that they both weren't right for each other.

Al and Kristy? It was too weird, too different. Gwen thought that dating someone different than you was good-but not someone TOO different. They should share some interests. Kristy and Al shared none.

She sniffed softly, wiping a stray tear. Why did she have to worry about them so much? Why did she worry about Albus so much? A small part in her urged at her and told her that she loved Al, she was his soulmate-but a bigger part of her told her that she was not in love with Al.

Gwen shook her head furiously, she didn't love Al in that way.

She loved Al, but just as a friend.

Just friends.

* * *

Willow Wood didn't even bother to listen to the reporters' questions about their "recent games"-more like they were hounding the players on information and drama about James, Willow, and Marie.

"Willow," A reporter asked nosily. "What's your overall feelings about the breakup?"

Willow's already pursed lips tightened and she let out an inaudible side.

"I'm good, thank you," She responded curtly. "I thought this interview was going to be about our recent games."

"Yeah," Marie chimed in, not liking being called the 'other woman' in the situation. "This is just about personal lives."

"This is actually really messed up," James called out. "It's not cool. We're all not cool with this." Willow nodded, hoping the press did not see her eyes growing glassy. Her green eyes burned with tears, trying to hold them in.

Shortly after the interview, Willow felt her tears rise up again. She glared at herself. She wasn't trying to be weak, and to cry. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't even given an explanation about why they broke up. Just four words, "It's not working out," then boom-they were over.

"Hey," She jumped at the touch of James' hand on her arm. "The reporters were brutal out there, are you okay?"

Willow studied his face. There was genuine sincerity in his bright brown eyes, his lips were in a frown, and he looked almost...guilty?'

"I'm fine," She stiffly said. "Please, remember my wish?"

"Yeah," James said, pushing his head down. "Got it." She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She was protecting herself. It hurt too much to see him, his face, his voice. It wasn't helping her get over him.

* * *

Al thought it was weird. Strange. Sex was weird to him. It hurt at the first few times, yes, but he thought it was strange to see Kristy and think-oh, I saw you naked before. He hadn't talked to Gwen since the broom closet conversation. Al couldn't figure out what or why she did that.

When she did, he could hear her voice shaking and she sounded extremely emotional. She sounded close to tears. It had been two months since he lost his virginity, and he hadn't talked to Gwen as much. He tried to talk to her often, but she would seem distant.

"Albus!" Kristy called out happily across the hallway. Albus turned his head to see the redhead running towards him. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, obviously overjoyed. In the past two months, she had been growing her hair out, making it past her shoulders. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid, flopping over her shoulder as she ran towards Al. "Wait up!"

He immediately slowed down his pace as Kristy caught up to the young boy.

"Al, you will not believe who I saw in the common room," Kristy chattered. "I saw Jake Evans, you know him?" Al knew Jake Evans. Jake Evans was Kristy's old boyfriend, Ravenclaw-and now he was apparently a male model of the sorts. They broke up over the summer due to him graduating and Kristy being younger than him-but Al still had a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, I know Jake. Sort of." Al shrugged back his shoulders while thinking of the much taller, older, experienced boy. It wasn't a lie, Albus knew Jake when James and him were friends. They drifted apart eventually due to something that they never discussed, but Albus had a pretty clear understanding of who the guy was. "James and him were friends."

"I know," Kristy nodded her head. "He's going to be at Hogsmeade today, we have to catch up with him."

"I'm-" Albus really wanted to tell her that it made him a little jealous. He wanted to tell her that Jake wasn't even that good of a person. Instead, he gave her a half hearted grin. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Gwen rested her head on the window as she tuned out Kristy's over excited voice. She didn't know why the normally glum girl was happy, but she could care less. She and Kristy hadn't talked a lot since the time Kristy confessed to cheating on Al-she and Al made casual talk but it wasn't like their normal conversations.

She took a glance at the ground when she heard the word "Jake Evans," tossed in the sentence out of Kristy's mouth. Her ears perked up as she snapped her head up. Jake Evans was Kristy's boyfriend until the end of the sixth year when he and her broke up due to him graduating. Kristy was head over heels in love with the boy.

"Excuse me?" Gwen coughed slightly. "What about Jake Evans?"

"He's here today, and we're going to be meeting up with him at Three Broomsticks," Kristy exclaimed happily. "You should totally join with us, you two were close."

"Not really," Gwen grumbled. She and Kristy both had crushes on the guy-but it turned out he liked Kristy. Gwen was still annoyed at that. She turned her eyes over to Al, who looked very annoyed. "Maybe I'll sit at a different table."

"I'll join you," Albus offered up. "I don't know Jake well."

Jealously, Gwen detected. She almost felt hurt at this expression. Al was never very jealous-him being jealous must mean that he and Kristy were serious in the relationship.

* * *

Gwen, Talia, Macy, and Al watched as Kristy threw her head back laughing as Jake talked to his crowd of girls.

"I hate him," Macy grumbled. "He's a complete asshole."

"You're telling me," Talia muttered. "He would always brag to me about his father's wealth."

"I hate the fact that he chose Kristy over me," Gwen said. "We both were totally into him-but he liked her. But he's a loser anyways."

"He's a model," Albus groaned. "How can I compete with that?"

"Kristy was so in love with Jake, it was like an obsession," Gwen said offhandedly. She glanced at Al's face and immediately felt bad. "Sorry, Al."

"Hey!" Jake waved up at them as the some of the girls left to go buy sweets at Honeydukes. "You guys should come sit with us! We have room!"

"We can't say no," Talia shrugged, so they all walked over dejectedly.

"How's it going?" Jake said, one arm casually slung over Kristy. "Gwen, Talia, Macy-You're James' younger brother, Albus?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "James-"

"Mm hmm," Jake waved Al off rudely. "Anyways," Al glowered at the close proximity of Kristy and the blonde boy. "I was just saying, there's some things about girls I hate. You would understand, right Al?"

Al started to shake his head-but Jake bulldozed on.

"See, there's two types of girls. There's either you're sexy or cute-and then there's just that you're ugly." He continued. "And I was telling Kristy she fell under the sexy category-" Al's face turned a bright red color as Kristy just giggled. "-But the problem with being sexy is that you might find some of those desperate slag types, you know what I mean?"

"No," Al said through gritted teeth as Macy clenched her hands angrily. Talia focused on the Butterbeers, Gwen opened and closed her mouth to protest.

"You don't?" He sounded surprised. "Here's an example of a desperate slag-Willow Wood. Godric, back in the Hogwarts days, she was a complete whore."

"Excuse me," Gwen interjected, but Jake interrupted.

"As I was saying, there is plenty of desperate slags, Talia, you should know." The pretty brunette's teeth clenched as she sent a death glare to Jake. "And Macy, I would say you fall in the category as cute-nah, just plain. Maybe if you had lighter skin, your skin is too dark-" Macy's facial expression turned murderous. "Gwen, you're just-"

"I'm leaving," Gwen abruptly stood up. "I just remembered I have to go to Honeydukes to...to buy my sister chocolate."

"You don't have a sister," Kristy pointed out.

"Actually, Talia and I will be joining her," Macy said, pulling Talia up with her.

"You all are leaving?" Kristy whined. "Al?" Finally you notice me, Al thought bitterly.

"No, I'm going to go to Honeydukes with them," Al said with steel eyes. "Let's go, Gwen."

Kristy should have looked at him with hurt eyes-she should have sensed something was wrong.

But she didn't. Instead, she giggled and nodded, barely listening to Al.

* * *

"If you have lighter skin?" Macy complained furiously. "I knew I always hated him."

"He's a jerk," Gwen said. "I can't believe he called Talia a slag."

"And he literally told me I would be cuter with lighter skin!" Macy protested again. "What kind of person is that raci-"

"He was hitting on Kristy," Al muttered. "And she didn't even seem to mind."

"We all saw that, Al," Talia replied. "Even me."

"Well, I mean, she was reallly into him." Al groaned. "I'm just trying to be honest!" Macy protested.

"It's not helping," Gwen defended Al. "Besides, Al. It'll be alright, it's illegal for them to be dating now."

"True," Talia said. "Her 18th birthday is in May."

"Not like that ever stopped her," Macy pointed out. "She dated that twenty year old before." Al grumbled even more as Talia and Macy recounted the story.

"Let's just go to Honeydukes." Gwen said, trying to move on from the topic, knowing very well how uncomfortable it made Al. "I'm craving coconut ice." Al grinned wickedly, that was he and Gwen's favorite sweet. And just like that, Gwen made her best friend happy again.

* * *

"Coconut ice," Al smiled happily as he looked through the windows. Something caught his eye. Purple coloured squares. "What are those?"

"WHAT ARE THOOOOSSSEEEEE?" Macy called out, as other muggleborns giggled. (A/N: Yes, I know how fucking obnoxious this is, but in the first movie when Harry is being taught Quidditch by Oliver, he literally asks 'What are those?' and now I can't stop laughing. Look it up!)

"Those are lavender diamonds," The storekeeper explained.

"But those are squares," Gwen said.

"Don't ask me," He said. "I didn't create the name."

"I'll get a dozen," Talia announced happily. "They're so pretty." Gwen had to agree, they had pearl decorations that made it look extremely elegant, almost too nice to eat.

"Actually," The storekeeper said. "The lady who designed it is the editor of Enchanted magazine."

"Enchanted magazine?" Gwen looked up startled. "You mean Teresa Rosse?"

"Yeah," The storekeeper shrugged. "That's her name or something. I forgot honestly."

Gwen felt her stomach drop. She had just sent in her application for an internship, and she was supposed to hear back in month if she got it. It could change her entire life if she did get an internship.

"Anyways," The storekeeper said. "Is this what you're buying?" Gwen looked down at her purchases. Coconut ice, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"I'll take two lavender diamonds as well," She said. She might as well learn everything about Teresa if she was going to be dedicated.

* * *

"We should be buying something for Kristy's birthday," Gwen reminded all of them. "So, we should go to her favorite store in Hogsmeade."

"Gladrags Wizardwear." They all chorused together as Gwen directed them to that direction. Her motherly bossiness was coming back. Gwen actually wasn't going to get Kristy anything from there. She had been working on a design that she knew Kristy would like, and she was going to finish the dress tonight.

"Shall we?" Al offered his arm to Gwen, who took it eagerly.

"We shall," She said, ignoring the looks Talia and Macy gave her as they walked into the store.

Gwen always liked clothing stores. It didn't matter if they had horrible clothes, bad fashion sense, she still liked looking through it all. The variety of it.

As she pushed back the racks of clothing, one garment captured her eyes. It was a short, ice blue dress. The long sleeves, off the shoulder, and sparkly encrusted jewels on it.

She didn't like the dress. She didn't love it. Instead, she envied the dress. Gwen wished that she could have one of her own designs up there. She rubbed the fabric. It was cheap. It wasn't anything special.

"Do you like that dress?" Macy asked her. Gwen quickly released the dress from her grip.

"Not really," Gwen replied simply. "It's a little bit too costume-y for my taste."

"I get that," Macy nodded her head. "Do you think Kristy would like this?" Gwen lifted her head to see black crochet halter top.

"Definitely," Gwen nodded her head. "She'd love the patterning, it's reall-" Talia interjected, shoving a long black gown with a nude and black lace bodice.

"Is this cute?" Gwen shrugged.

"I think Kristy likes shorter, high neck dresses," She explained. "So, definitely not that. Maybe something like," Gwen took a black cutout dress from the racks. "Something like this." She stole a glance at Al, who was sitting in a stool dejectedly.

"Al," Gwen said, pulling him up from the stool. "Come on. Have fun. Stop being so mopey because of Kristy and Jake."

"I'm not," He said, glaring at her. "I'm just slightly annoyed."

"Al, get over it," She rolled her eyes, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Lighten up. Kristy loves you, right? And if she's more into Jake, that means you two were never right together anyways. You'll find someone new."

So, Al got up, and he tried his best to act happy. Not for himself. For Gwen. He wanted to be happy for Gwen, for her. Everything for her, he thought. She's my best friend.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short. I don't know, I've been on a writer's block lately. I promise the next chapter won't be short.**


	13. Birthday Wishes

_When the sun don't shine we lose our minds_

_But I swear, we can get there_

_We've got young blood, c__an't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood, n__o one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_-Young Blood by Beatrice Miller_

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthday Wishes**

**A/N: Sorry I'm not updating as frequently. I've been having a lot of homework lately so it's been pretty tough. I've had a tough week so far. **

**Also: I do not like Snape. But even my hate for him cannot add up to how much I dislike those people that romanticize James Potter and idolize him. And after that backstory that JK Rowling released of him, I'm so annoyed at how people are saying JAMES IS BETTER AT POTIONS THAN SNAPE LOOLLLL-first off, what the hell? Do they not remember the Half Blood Prince? I just-I-I can't right now.**

**I'm just going to leave it at that. Moving on, let's get into the story!**

Kristy had high expectations from her birthday. And Gwen was in charge of ALL of it.

Number one: "I want a birthday party," She instructed to Gwen, scribbling down all the details that Kristy said. "Preferably the room of requirement, but I'm still deciding." Gwen nodded. "Okay, my theme has to be royalty meets night club. Do you understand?"

"Not exactly," Gwen admitted. Kristy snarled.

"Merlin, Gwen, why are you so thick? You don't have to be stupid all the time, for Godric's sake," She glared. "What I mean is that one side of the party will be extremely classy, while the other side is a dance floor, with lights that change colors and paint the ground different colors. Oh, and when I blow out the candles, I want glitter to fall from the ceiling, got it?"

"Got it," Gwen muttered.

Number Two: "The invitations must be dipped in gold glitter, and shed it. The font must be floating off the paper. And they must be all sent by owls, so that they get dropped off at the same time and shed glitter from the ceiling." Kristy demanded.

"How will I do that without the teachers getting suspicious?" Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Gwen, you're going to have to convince the teachers to let me have the birthday party. Use the 'I was abused by my dad' card." Gwen's blood boiled and she felt like punching something in the memory of that.

Number Three: The cake. Gwen didn't have to worry about Kristy's present, she already finished the dress. It was a pale pink, halter style dress with cut outs on the side. Gwen was extremely proud of it.

"The cake must be vanilla, buttercream frosting, covered in pink sprinkles that look like glitter, but it isn't. When I blow out all the jewel covered candles, the glitter will fall. All the guests will get complimentary crowns at the door. Mine has to be the prettiest of course. Got it?"

"Got it," She mumbled. As if she didn't have more to worry about.

* * *

But Gwen did what Kristy said. She managed to convince McGonagall with quite an impressive performance(if she did say so herself) complete with tears and pleads("I just want to make my best friend happy!"). And a week before the party, glitter invitations dropped from the ceiling, enchanting everyone.

Kristy gave Gwen a grateful smile, and that, in Gwen's book, was everything. She was never given a thank you from Kristy, but she was used to it. Gwen never got thanked by Kristy.

* * *

Gwen stared into the mirror. Her round blue eyes were outlined in sharp black eyeliner and a smoky eye. Her lips were filled in with a natural color and her dirty blonde hair was straightened. She was ready for the party that she planned.

The party that SHE set up. Kristy's birthday party. Gwen sighed, smoothing down her little black dress(LBD) and glanced down at gold heels.

Gwen sat down a random chair in the Room of Requirements. Luckily, it set up the dance floor, lights, music, and chairs for her-but she had to rig the ceiling for the glitter, order the cake specially from the fancy French bakery, set the decorations, and place all the crowns in a reflective bin.

The party would start at eight'o clock(her birthday was on a Friday, so McGonagall allowed it to start later). She checked the clock. Kristy, Al, Talia, and Macy all promised to come early for opening of the presents.

"This looks amazing!" Talia exclaimed. Gwen turned her head to see her best friends saunter in. "You did such a good job, Gwen-"

"My ideas," Kristy butted it. "Gwen just followed through." Gwen gritted her teeth. "Now let's open my presents already!"

Talia shoved her gift into Kristy's hands, neatly wrapped in gold. Kristy ripped it, causing Gwen and Al to wince. They were firm believers of opening a gift nicely.

"This is so cute," Kristy said, holding up the black dress. "I love it, thanks Talia." Talia simply blushed, Gwen wanting to remind everyone that she was the one who found it for Kristy.

"Macy's next!" Kristy clapped her manicured hands. Gwen observed Kristy's birthday outfit. She didn't particularly enjoy it. It was a long strapless shimmery gown, with nude underneath it. She wore high platform heels with it, and her hair was wavy. Gwen wasn't a fan of it. Macy's was in a bag, tied with a ribbon. Kristy tore the ribbon, again causing Gwen and Al to wince.

"This is adorable!" Kristy exclaimed again. "The crochet top, Macy, you have such good fashion sense." Again, Gwen thought. I found the top.

"Now, you Gwen," Kristy reached out a hand. Gwen gave Kristy her gift, wrapped in reflective mirror wrapping paper, she thought it was going to be the gift that knocked Kristy out of the park.

Kristy, again, tore the paper furiously, Al and Gwen cringed. She lifted the box to find the pale pink dress. Gwen waited for the outburst of "I love it!" and "Thanks so much!". Instead, she watched as Kristy frowned, picking it up.

"Where did you get this from, Gwen?" Kristy grimaced.

"I made it myself," Gwen said defensively.

"Well, it's really ugly, Gwen. Your fashion sense is horrifying." Gwen felt her eyes prickle with tears.

"I've been working on it for months," Gwen heard her self protest.

"Well, maybe you should have spent more time working on this party. The decorations are lame. Better luck next time, Gwen," Kristy said, narrowing her eyes. Gwen sat down dejectedly into a seat as Kristy opened Albus' gift.

"ALBUS!" Kristy exclaimed. "This is so romantic," She held up a pretty necklace. Gwen turned her head as they kissed.

She felt mad, angry at Kristy, but she was more mad at herself. If Kristy doesn't like your designs, Gwen thought. What would Teresa Rosse think?

* * *

The party was in full swing when the first guests arrived. Gwen had already gotten the lights just right, the music playing, and the food set out. The only thing she had to do left was manage the party and make sure no one made too much noise.

Which was, actually, a lot harder than she thought it would be. Gwen wiped her brow bone, already sweaty-not from the dancing-but from the actual stress she was under by Kristy.

"Kristy," Gwen called out as Kristy was currently grinding on Al who looked pretty terrified but excited at the same time. "Kristy!" She yelled out louder. Kristy whipped her head, glaring at Gwen.

"Gwen!" Kristy yelled back. "Just keep the party under control!"

"You're being too loud!" Gwen screamed back. "McGonagall is going to kill us!"

"Don't be a goody two shoes, Gwen," Kristy said before going back to her grinding on Al. Gwen cursed under her breath. Now McGonagall, AND Kristy were going to be annoyed with her.

Gwen wanted to dance or at least have fun, but Kristy wasn't going to let her until the birthday cake came out.

Gwen knew that bringing the cake out early would be a bad idea. She knew that Kristy would be severely pissed off. But Gwen wanted to have fun. She wanted to at least dance one song(which she hadn't gotten to do). She wanted talk to people.

So, turning down the music and wheeling out the cake was Gwen's best bet.

She turned off the music with one simple spell and magically got the cake to wheel out as people cleared the way. She looked in the crowd as Kristy gave her a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. Gwen shook the look off.

"Hey, guys, as you know, it's Kristy's birthday," Gwen said, pausing as people cheered loudly. "And we have a cake for her. It's wonderful, isn't it?"

More cheers sounded off. Gwen hoped her voice didn't sound nervous. She was shaking due to the look Kristy was giving her.

"And," Gwen continued. "We all want her to blow the candles out, right?"

"YEEESSS!" Someone shouted.

"Then let's do it!" Kristy reluctantly made her way to the front, giving Gwen a pissed off look before smiling to the crowd.

"Thanks for all the lovely birthday wishes," Kristy said to the crowd. "It's so nice of you all today. I mean, this party isn't all that I planned for-not thanks to me of course-but it's all fixed with all of you here." Gwen's mouth dropped in shock at the indirect comment Kristy made to her party planning skills. Kristy leaned over, blew out the candles and-the glitter confetti dropped from the ceiling causing the crowd to scream with glee. Kristy beamed out to the crowd, yelling "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Kristy turned to Gwen and mouthed one sentence that made her eyes fill with tears. "Control the damn party outside."

The crowd screamed back as Gwen restarted the music and left the entire party to stand outside at the hallway, trying to keep it all under control.

* * *

"Bored?" Gwen looked up in surprise at Al. His black hair was a little bit sweaty and his cheeks were flushed. He looked sort of dishelved and Gwen couldn't have found that cuter.

"More like on lock down," Gwen groaned. "Kristy won't let me do anything besides patrol and keep the party in control." Al didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"I get that," Albus said. "She could be a little bit pushy sometimes."

Gwen sighed, leaning against the hallway's walls and sitting down. "You're telling me."

Al laughed slightly then leaned back on the wall too, sitting down.

"You look nice today," He commented casually, cheeks reddening even more. Gwen's eyes darted over to Al's green ones. She searched his face for any trace of platonic friendship signs-but she got none. Was he...flirting with her?

"Thanks," Gwen said back cautiously. "You too." Al's cheeks turned red again. Gwen contemplated the meaning behind this. Maybe he was just flushed from dancing.

"Well," Al continued. "I'm sorry that Kristy treated you badly today."

"No, it's fine," Gwen waved him off. "You don't have to apologize for her." Al studied Gwen's face. He bit his bottom lip and blinked twice.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, looking extremely concerned. Gwen gave him a grateful smile.

"No one ever asks me that," She replied. "Except you, Al. There's a reason why you're my best friend." Al laughed, pulling her into a hug.

A nice hug. A loving hug. A platonic hug. Maybe not really. Maybe just a hug. No platonic-ness or anything. A hug that maybe meant a little bit more to both sides.

They broke apart slightly, still close together.

"Hey," Gwen breathed softly. "I love you." Gwen said it platonically, but she meant it much more.

"I love you too," Al said back. "More than just a-"

"YOOOOOOOOOO!" Kristy stormed out drunkily. "Alllllllllbusssss." Al and Gwen both jumped turning pink. Al grabbed Kristy by the arm, giving Gwen one last look over his shoulder and went back into the party. She wondered what Al was thinking. What Al was about to say. More than what? A friend?

Gwen sighed and leaned back into the wall. She wished for another person like Al. Someone who actually cared about her. Someone who loved her. Someone who wasn't actually dating someone. G

* * *

Gwen didn't understand why she would cry so much at night. She thought it would go away. But she never did. Instead, it just became worse. She would have flashbacks of her dad, future encounters with her dad-and wake up in tears and sweat.

Tonight she woke up again with sweat beading on her forehead and eyes widened with panic. She would normally bite her lip, swallow her cries, and try to go back to sleep. But today, it was nearly impossible.

Her mind was filled with the pressure of the possible job at Enchanted, Kristy, McGonagall, the party, Al, everything was swirling in her head.

She sat up, checking the time on the clock.

4:09 AM. She only slept for one hour. The party ended around 1 or so, but Gwen was stuck with cleaning up. She smiled to herself. At least Al had helped.

"You need help?" He asked with an easy smile as Gwen took down the lights. She had given him a grateful smile.

"Yes," She eagerly told him. "You have no idea how much help I need."

That was one of the main reasons why she was Al's best friend. He was willing to help. He would always feel the need to help people, and it made her feel happy.

Gwen would wonder at night a lot. She found it difficult to sleep. She couldn't sleep. Instead, she would just think. And the thing that was on her mind the most was Al.

Gwen made a lot of lists. She was organized. She had a list for her future. She had a plan for everything. She thought her husband or the guy she fell in love with would be organized, punctual, and clean cut. Not Al.

Al was different. Al was disorganized, clumsy, a little bit messy, accident prone-but Gwen often found herself thinking about him all the time during her late night thoughts.

Gwen lifted herself out of her bed, running a hand through her hair.

Today was the day she'd get the letter. If she got the job or not. Sure, it was just being an assistant, but it was something.

Being an assistant to Teresa Rosse meant becoming an influential and successful figure in the fashion industry-even if that meant working extremely hard and building a stronger backbone. It would be worth it.

She stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door quietly and flicking the lights on. Gwen rubbed her tired eyes and splashed water onto her clear skin. She tied her hair back in a bun and brushed a light coat of mascara on her lashes.

Gwen slid on her uniform and bounded downstairs, deciding to go downstairs and wait until breakfast.

And so she did, grabbing the latest copy of the Daily Prophet on her way.

BREAKING NEWS, Gwen read the headline. GILDEROY LOCKHART'S ATTORNEY RELEASES STATEMENT. Gwen searched the article for a two sentence statement.

"Gilderoy Lockhart would like to apologize again for what he did. He is reaching out to ask his daughter for forgiveness."

Gwen shook her head, squeezing back her tears. Not today, she told herself. Not today.

Without another word, her eyes gazed down to side articles, attracted to one especially that read "Willow Wood: Slag?". She scanned the article to read and see pictures of the blonde behaving in a way the media called "slutty". In one picture, the girl was drinking sloppily and then kissing a random guy on her right. Gwen sighed, and shut the newspaper.

It was the source of evilness, she realized. It wasn't worth her time.

* * *

"Gwen," Someone whispered to her, nudging her carefully. "Gwen, wake up."

"What is it?" She muttered, face down into the table.

"I think you fell asleep at the Great Hall," Al told her. Gwen immediately shot up, smoothing her hair and checking to see if her face has drool or makeup smudges. Then she realized the Great Hall was a little empty. There were only first, second, and third years there - along with a few fifth, fourth, sixth, and seventh years.

"Kristy's party," Gwen realized as Albus took his seat next to her. "That must have taken a toll on people. How much did they drink?"

"A lot," Al said, settling into the seat. "They drank a lot."

"Oh," Gwen replied dumbly. She wanted to experience that party. The party she planned seemed like it was fun. Too bad she didn't even really party. "I wish I went to the party." Al's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But you planned it?" He asked her.

"Did you not see me standing outside the entire time?" Gwen said.

"No. I was pretty wasted."

"You were? Do you not remember last night?"

"No," Al shrugged. "What happened? I don't know, when I get drunk, I usually just tell people random stuff about me that may have been true, dunno, a few years ago. Or I just sprout nonsense." Upon seeing Gwen's slightly disappointed face(more so frustrated), he widened his eyes. "James said I always turn to random girls and tell them I love them. Did I tell you that?"

Gwen shook her head. "No," She lied. "No, you did not, no, not at all. No."

"Oh," Al also had a look of disappointment on his face. "Okay."

* * *

Al lied. He wasn't drunk yesterday. James never said that Al turned to random girls and told them he loved them. In fact, James said that when Al was drunk, he would often just become contemplative and not say a word. It was quite obvious when Al was drunk.

Al bit his lip as Gwen searched the newspaper. He had lied to her. He was going to confess everything. About how he had been in love with her for seven years, how even though he loves Kristy, Gwen is number one in his book. But he didn't.

Al shook his head. Gwen was too good for him.

**A/N: Realllllly sorry for not updating, been busy with school and stuff **


	14. Over It

_Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours_

_But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

_Pacify her_

_She's getting on my nerves_

_You don't love her_

_Stop lying with those wo_rds

_-Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez_

**A/N: I know Kristy is an easy character to hate, and it's a little bit weird to see Gwen being such a pushover, but you'll see in later chapters that Gwen, although bossy and assertive, she is actually quite like Al in a lot of ways. Although she has her bossy/selfish side like Kristy, if she's paired with someone exactly like that(Kristy), she'll step down so that person could be the leader.**

**REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL**

**Chapter Fourteen: Over It**

"I cannot stand to look at the food for any more seconds or I will hurl." Gwen turned her head slightly to see Macy's tired and disgruntled face. On the side of Macy was Talia, who looked extremely not hungover.

"Did you not drink?" Kristy groaned across the table as Al rubbed her lower back.

"I did," Talia responded. "I just don't get hungover or whatever." Kristy shot her a glare, then turned to Gwen.

"Will you please stop bouncing?" Kristy snapped. "It's giving me a headache, why are you even so fucking jumpy?"

Gwen's eyes widened in shock as she opened her mouth, but closed it once again.

"I'm getting a letter back," She said defensively. "It's important, it's-"

"Oh," Al asked. "Is it the one for that fashion magazine job?"

"Yeah," Gwen beamed at him. "Yeah, it is, I-"

"Stop talking Gwen, your voice is so bloody irritating today." The redhead from a bottle snapped again, this time more harsh. Gwen didn't say anything.

"Okay," Albus quickly maneuvered the subject of the conversation. "Does anyone want-"

Owls began swooping down, dropping off packages and letters, causing Gwen to let out a squeal of nervousness. Kristy shot her another look.

Then the owl came down. It was pure white with golden sparkles in the feathers, leaving a trail of sweet lavender scent behind.

It was Teresa Rosse's owl.

Gwen immediately snatched the perfectly neat letter from the owl, and she opened the pure white parchment.

"Dear Gwendolyn Lockhart," she read quietly, her hands were shaking. "We are pleased to inform you that you got the position-" She looked up with a huge smile on her face. "I got the job!" She exclaimed loudly. "I got the job!"

"Goddamnit, Gwen, would you shut the fuck up? Your voice is so goddamn annoying, you're the absolute shite! For Godric's FUCKING sake, just stop talking and shut your loser mouth for once!" Kristy said angrily.

The entire table grew silent with the exception of a few hushed whispers. Gwen looked down at the letter weakly. Kristy couldn't ruin her day today. She was invincible.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded her head. "Sorry, Kristy, I'll just leave." With that, Gwen clutched her precious letter to her chest and walked away in the hallway.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Al," Gwen said. "I got in, I got my dream job, it's amazing, it's really perfect, I'm just so happy-"

"Yeah, I know," Al said, almost a little bit irritated. "You told me a million times." Gwen frowned. She was annoyed. What was with everyone and not being happy for her today?

"What's your problem?" She asked him. "I didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No," Al shook his head. "It's just a little bit of that everyone else is still waiting for their letters and all that, our futures aren't determined yet. Plus, I have a headache-"

"I get it," Gwen interrupted. She was still annoyed. The selfishness of some people. She was never good in school, never that good at Quidditch, never that good at anything-when something finally goes right for her, no one seemed to care. "I understand."

"Thanks," Al beamed. "You going to the game?"

"What game?" Gwen asked cluelessly.

"The last Quidditch game. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Gwen realized. "Gryffindor isn't in the final two thing?"

"Uh," He shook his head. "No. James and Willow would be disappointed, but Ravenclaw stepped up their game this year. In fact, they really strengthened their chasers' games, which was what we should have done, but I mean, I wasn't captain so-"

"James and Willow," She thought. "Are they back together?"

"No," Albus responded. Gwen wondered about the couple. She was more close to James than Gwen, which was a little bit weird. She always wanted a sister, and Willow was the closest to that even though they sure didn't talk a lot. Gwen barely knew anything about Willow. "Anyways, you going to the game?"

"No," Gwen shook her head, deciding that her main goal before graduation was to talk to Willow. "I think I have other plans in mind."

"Oh," Al smiled weakly, trying not to show his disappointment. "Okay." But Gwen didn't notice, she was too busy making plans in her head with Willow.

* * *

Gwen smoothed down her crisp black dress with a white peter pan collar. She looked perfectly casual, yet sophisticated at the same time. She was ready to talk to Willow. She checked her watch once more. Willow was absolutely late by ten minutes.

Maybe I should have gone to the Quidditch game, Gwen realized. Willow probably doesn't want to talk to me anyways-

That's when the doors of Three Broomsticks opened, revealing the honey blonde haired girl. Gwen looked at Willow in shock. The girl had cut her hair just above her shoulders and wore a crop top that revealed her entire stomach and ripped up shorts that showed more than just her legs.

"Hey," Willow sat down, pushing back her hair. "What's up?"

"Um," Gwen realized the complete differences that she and Willow had. Willow was dressed in such a casual and promiscuous way, while Gwen covered up and dressed in a more classic way. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Willow asked with an easy smile upon her face. "What for?"

"You know," Gwen felt stupid. "You know, because of Rena and your dad and my d...ad," Her voice faltered on the last name. "Anyways, I just thought we could talk, and become closer. I don't know much about you actually."

"Oh, yeah," Willow's smile faltered as well. "My dad and Rena. Of course, I, uh, of course I'd love to talk about my dad." The lack of enthusiasm in her voice caused Gwen to realize that maybe Willow and her dad weren't on the best terms.

"Are you and your dad not-"

"No," Willow shook her head. "No, me and my dad, we're cool. We're okay. We're fine. It's just...we're not perfect. That's all."

"Oh," Gwen felt strange. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, so you want to talk right? How about we talk about you scoring that job with Teresa Rosse? Pretty brilliant, if you ask me," Willow nodded her head while taking a sip of firewhiskey.

"Thanks," She replied. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh," Willow beamed at her. "I asked about you. I was just at the Enchanted building and I visited Teresa. I know that sounds creepy since we never talk that much, but you're sort of like my not related sister but we could have been related if Rena was telling the truth."

Gwen let out a giggle, then began to relax a bit. Maybe this talk wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"He did what?" Willow cackled, throwing her head back. "I can't believe Al would do that!"

"He did," Gwen nodded while covering her mouth (trying) to suppress her laughter. "He was so young. So, any stories about James?"

Once Gwen said that, she realized the progress she made with Willow might just be erased by asking that. It was an accident, it just slipped out, but she noticed Willow's entire demeanor change.

"No," Willow refused to meet Gwen's eyes. Gwen tried desperately to find a new subject to talk about.

"So, er, what's the stories behind your tattoos?" Willow looked up, distracted, then processed what Gwen just asked.

"Oh, yeah, my tattoos?" She repeated. "Yeah, I have two. So, the first ones are just hearts with initials in them."

"N," Gwen inspected the letters. "R. What does that mean?"

"Not real," Willow said without explanation, then turning to the side to show Gwen her tattoo on her left ribcage.

"Mary had a little lamb, here I am, what will we become? We become ourselves. We're all mad here, all the world is green." Gwen read outloud. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing in particular," Willow said, but Gwen could tell she was lying.

"When did you get them done?" The girl asked.

"Fourth year," She replied easily. "My dad didn't notice, and he didn't care." She leaned back in the chair, giving a smirk to random guys that looked her up and down.

"Does that happen often?" Gwen asked Willow.

"What happen often?" Willow gave an easy smile to another guy that passed her.

"That," Gwen nodded towards the guys. "You know what I mean."

"Oh," Willow shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. It's pretty normal. It takes away a lot of stress."

"Well, I'm just glad that isn't my life," Gwen replied. "I wouldn't want guys hanging all over me." Willow didn't say anything to this, instead she rolled her shoulders back and took another sip of firewhiskey.

"Okay," Willow said, slamming the bottle onto the table. "Let's go somewhere that isn't as lame as this place!"

* * *

It was an adventure with Willow. Spontaneous decisions, out of the blue thoughts, and random ideas would pop out of her mouth. She would run down one corridor, then another, jump in one store, run out. A never stopping rollercoaster.

"Hey," Gwen panted after the fifteenth store they've sped through. "Can we just sit down?'

"Oh," Willow turned her head over to Gwen, shrugging. "I guess so." Willow plopped down on the sidewalk, and Gwen followed. They stayed there for a while in silence.

"So," Willow wondered. "What's up with you and Al?"

"Nothing," Gwen said.

"But you want it to be more?" Willow stated, more as a question.

"Yeah." Gwen confessed. Willow smiled, tipping another firewhiskey towards Gwen's way.

"That's what I asked Al last summer," She said. "And he said the exact same thing. It's just flipped now," Willow took a swig of the firewhiskey as Gwen pondered this.

"Al fancied me?" She asked.

"Of course," Willow said. "Everyone knew that. It wasn't even a crush, it was a full on lovesick love. It made me sick." This was news to Gwen. Her mouth dropped open as she realized how blind she was. She wanted to say and ask more, but she closed her mouth.

"Bullcrap," Gwen turned her head to see Willow staring directly at a newspaper stand with her plastered on the front cover. "They think they know everything." Gwen suddenly was aware of the fact that Willow was drunk. Very. "But they don't," Willow drank the firewhiskey again. "They don't know anything. They're trying to stay that I'm so depressed because of the fucking breakup and James and fricking Marie, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine, I'm having the best time of my life."

Gwen disagreed. It seemed to her that Willow was just drinking and partying her life away. She was being wild. It was a waste of her time and her potential.

"Fucking James," Willow shook her head. "He's the absolute worst. He and Marie make me want to jump off a bridge. No one wants to see them makeout on the Quidditch pitch, but they do it anyways."

"Uh," Gwen had no idea how to handle a drunk Willow. She couldn't leave her alone, but she had to go to Hogwarts soon. "I need to sort of go-"

"Oh, no it's fine," Willow waved her off. "I'll just go find some guy to snog or go home. Whichever comes first." Willow was not stable. She was slurring her words and her shirt's top was hanging off her shoulder.

"I..." Gwen looked up at the clock on the store's door. She needed to go, now. "I think you should go home."

"Okay," Willow smiled weakly. "Yeah. I will. Kay."

"You should apparate first," Gwen glanced at the clock again.

"No, I'll wai-"

"No, apparate."

"Okay," She giggled. She took out her wand, when Gwen realized Willow had no control of apparating. She could kill herself.

"You know what?" Gwen steered Willow by the arm. "Let's take a trip to Hogwarts, why don't we?"

"Okaayyy," Willow said.

* * *

"This cannot be happening," Al stated as Willow was passed out on the sofa in the Gryffindor common rooms the next morning. "This is literally flashbacks to her fifth year." The people around them tittered. In fifth year, the girl would always pass out on the sofas and wake up to the entire Gryffindor house staring at her. Just like the old times.

"She was in no condition to apparate," Gwen explained. "Or even standing."

"That drunk, huh?" Al shrugged. "Sucks."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded her head. "How'd the game go? Did you win?" Al sighed.

"Gryffindor wasn't playing," He explained.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," She nodded her head. "I get that."

"James?" Everyone jumped and turned to see the extremely hungover blonde girl on the couch turn on her side. "Ja-Where the hell am I?"

"Gryffindor Common Rooms," Gwen explained. "You were really drunk so I just-" Willow groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"Does anybody here have a hangover potion?" She surveyed the entire room. "Anyone? No one?"

"I do," Louis Weasley said out of nowhere. Al turned to his clean cut, preppy cousin in shock. Yes, Louis was a ladies man, but he never got drunk. "Here you g-" Willow immediately snatched it out of his hands and chugged it down in one gulp.

"Ew," She grimaced. "Those are the worst. James always had goo-" Her eyes widened as she realized she was bringing James up. She shook her head. "Got to go, see you kids later," She walked out of the common room as Al and Gwen protested.

"WE'RE ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU WE ARENT KIDS!" Al shouted at the young woman's retreating form.

* * *

Gwen stared in absolute horror at the sight of Kristy and Albus snogging in front of her. She kissed Al before, and she had to admit that he actually wasn't bad, he was pretty good at it.

"I love you," She shut her eyes as if it would help her block out the noise of Kristy and Al's new "game". Apparently, they would just say I love you constantly.

Gwen glowered. Kristy didn't love Al, if she did love Al, she wouldn't have cheated on Al, she wouldn't have flirted with her ex boyfriend, and she would actually know things about Al, like Gwen.

"No," She actually said outloud.

"What?" Gwen's eyes snapped open and Al and Kristy were staring directly at her. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," said Gwen. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh," Kristy glared. "Well, then."

And just like that, Gwen felt like her heart was just torn out of her chest and stomped on ten times.


	15. Don't See It

_Come on baby, won't you show some class_

_Why'd you have to move so fast?_

_We don't have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time, oh, no_

_We could dance &amp; party all night_

_And drink some cherry wine, oh, oh_

_-We Don't Have to Take our Clothes off by Ella Eyre_

**Chapter Fifteen: Don't See It**

Gwendolyn Lockhart had only one hour more in Hogwarts before she got kicked out, and she still had drama. Guess drama really doesn't leave high school. It was just after graduation. She sat on the stairs, rather pathetically, in her robes, clutching her diploma.

She could feel her drifting away from Al, Talia, Macy, and especially Kristy. More than drifting away, she felt herself being axed out. Whenever Talia or Macy would talk to her, Kristy would turn her head around and send dark looks towards their way. Gwen was scared to talk to Kristy, in fear of the insults and backhanded compliments that Kristy would shower on Gwen.

It was in a way bullying, but it was the kind you could never see or tell. You would still think Gwen and Kristy were friends.

"No." Gwen's head snapped up to see Al. The only one who actually still talked to her nicely. Not even Talia and Macy could, as they were both scared of Kristy.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked Al.

"I mean, that no, I don't think so."

"Think what?" Gwen was confused. She didn't understand what he meant.

"No," He paused. Gwen took this moment to observe Al. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and his dark brown hair was messy. He almost looked concerned. In Gwen's eyes, he was still cute. "I don't think Kristy truly loves me."

With that, Al broke down crying in front of his best friend since first year. And Gwen sat there with him, offering comforting advice and wondering when Kristy would ever treat Al right.

Treat her right.

When will Al ever realize that Kristy was horrible.

To him and her.

* * *

"This is pretty crazy," Gwen shouted over the pounding music to Albus. They were at the graduation party for Hogwarts, even though the majority of the people had already graduated a few years ago. Kristy didn't show up, and Gwen was happy for that.

"It is!" He shouted back. Gwen complimented herself for doing a good job on her makeup and hair. Her blonde locks were glossed and each piece was curled. She felt beautifully different. She scanned the crowd as Al and her sat down on the couch. She watched as James and Marie walked in the door, and Willow turned her head angrily.

"What happened to them?" Gwen asked upon seeing Willow and James ignore each other. "I thought they were still friendly."

"Oh, they had a huge fight. James is seeing some other girl. Marie. They're engaged. Willow just found out today." Al explained to Gwen.

"That's quite young to be engaged," Gwen wrinkled her nose.

"It's more like promise rings," Al said. "Not exactly engaged, they just have the stupid promise rings."

"Willow looks pretty miserable." Willow was laughing hysterically with a overly tan blonde guy. She knew she must be hiding her pain through all of it.

"Not to me," Al said dumbly. He stared at the promiscuous blonde who was currently doing body shots with some random creep.

"Al, can you be anymore thick? Look at her face. She's drinking her problems away!"

"Look at James." Al gestured to James. A girl Gwen assumed to be Marie was talking to some other girl, while James was dumb foundly staring at Willow. Willow was only in a bra and a short skirt as a handsome boy drank the alcohol off her body. She giggled with excitement as the random blonde bloke and her made out. This was part of the reason she never understood James and Willow, Gwen thought. James always dated the girls who were more innocent, more tame. Willow was the exact opposite. She started off small with the drinking, then she'd go back for more and more and was completely wild.

"What is she doing?" James asked loudly and furiously. His face was bright red. "She's going to get hurt!"

"Body shots." Taylor, Willow's best friend, explained flatly until her eyes widened. "Bloody hell, she's drinking!"

"What's the problem with her drinking?" James wondered, looking confused. He gave Taylor a curious look.

"She has a problem with it," Taylor said. "She binge drinks," She muttered furiously.

"You mean the tabloids were true?" James started to say, but Taylor dashed out to save Willow.

"He still loves her," Al told Gwen. Gwen nodded her head. It was so obvious. But she just didn't understand why he loved her. And she didn't have anything against Willow, they were good friends. They were close. She just didn't think they fit together.

"Obviously. I'll give it a week, tops. They'll be back together." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, smiling at Al.

Al nodded, but in his mind, he was wondering when Gwen and himself will be together. Probably never, a voice told Al. She's out of your league. At least Willow and James have chemistry. You and Gwen have zero. Well, maybe you do too. But still, you're dating Kristy. And she's great. And in that moment, Al felt bad once more for thinking about Gwen instead of Kristy. He was dating Kristy. Not Gwen.

The problem was, he wasn't even sure Kristy still liked him.

* * *

Willow felt great. Sure, she took a break off the drinking and parties for a few weeks just to make her friends stop worrying about her. But today she learned that James was engaged or had promise rings or whatever stupid mistake people make when they're out of school. And she couldn't care less. Well, maybe she cared. She was in love with him, that was, until she realized love is overrated. She loved the useless, meaningless sex. It made a lot more sense to her. She wouldn't have to ever get hurt. No strings attached.

She laughed with the blonde boy she was with. What was his name? Sam? Andrew? Drew? Zack? She didn't care, he was hot, minus the fake tan, and he was pretty good at kissing. She turned her head slightly to see Marie and James with intertwined hands and locked lips. Willow shook her hair out of her face and pulled Sam/Andrew/Drew/Zack towards her. She wanted to make out with someone. Why not him? He already sucked alcohol off her body.

A cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away from the guy. "What the hell?" She slurred, seeing Taylor. Taylor, Willow thought. The perfect princess. She had it all. A loving boyfriend, a cute haircut, and an amazing job. Godric, Willow told herself. I would not want to be her. Being tied down is a drag.

"Willow," Her voice was soothing. Perfect. "Let's go."

"Why?" Willow's vision was blurred. She didn't know how she felt. She was numb. She was angry. "No," Willow snapped. "I-" Her voice was cut off as Taylor dragged her away from Sam/Andrew/Drew/Zack. "What's the matter with you?" She asked Taylor angrily, who in return, huffed.

"You're going home," Taylor commanded. "Let's go." Willow shook from Taylor's grip.

"No," She snarled. "I won't drink. I promise. Can I at least make out with another guy?" Taylor sighed, knowing if she did refuse, Willow would do it anyways.

"Just put on a shirt," Taylor groaned, which Willow immediately pulled on her black crop top which was practically a bra itself.

Willow strutted over to the nearest guy she saw. The guy was a brunette, muscular, and stood next to all the Potter/Weasley clan. Perfect. Making James jealous and getting a cute guy to shag with. He was hitting on girls with random pickup lines, and just with one single glance, Willow knew all he wanted was a one night stand.

"Hey," She tapped on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. He looked her up and down. Willow resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey," She grimaced inside. He was one of those guys. Easily emasculated and a huge ego. Disgusting. Willow glanced to see the entire Weasley/Potter clan staring at her with wide eyes.

"So," The blonde continued, watching as he took a sip of his firewhiskey. "Wanna fuck?" He immediately started to cough on his drink, she heard a disgusted noise come out of Marie the Betrayer's mouth, and a small collection of murmurs from the Weasley/Potter people.

"Uh," He scratched his head. "What?" Willow rolled her eyes. He was one of the slower ones. Great.

"Well, I mean, we obviously want the same thing, right? To go have sex and never see each other again." She stated flatly. "And I really don't like all the idiotic drunk flirting and if I wasn't drunk right now, I would never shag you since you seem like a dick."

Willow heard Roxanne's distinctive laugh come out once she said that and a muttered comment from James about how she was being an idiot right now.

"Wait," He paused. "Is this a trick?" Willow threw her head back and pushed her body close to his.

"No tricks," She whispered, hot breath on his face. "You with me?"

"I'm in," He said, and she giggled happily, leaning in-

"What the hell?" She whipped around angrily to face who ever pulled her away from this future one night stand. Of course. James Sirius Potter.

"You don't even know his name," James hissed to her, she rolled her eyes.

"I already gave him a nickname. That's the level we're on." She patted the guy's arm. "His name is Fuckface." He immediately started to cough loudly while James tried to resist the smirk on his face creeping up.

"I'm going to leave," Fuckface said. "I don't like dealing with ex boyfriends."

"HEY FUCKFACE, HOW DO YOU KNOW IM HER EX BOYFRIEND?" James yelled out with his arms high as Marie covered her face in embarrassment.

"Because you act like one, asshole," Willow pushed James away angrily. "You just made me lose Fuckface."

"Can you stop saying that word?" Rose said with a small trace of a smile on her face.

"Is he drunk?" Marie asked timidly to Willow, who in return glared.

"How should I know?" Willow asked. "You all exhaust me. I need to find Fuckface before he finds another girl."

* * *

Al and Gwen laid on the roof of the house. It was tradition for them. They both weren't the most outgoing and party types. They much more preferred quiet talks on the roof like they were doing right now.

"I'm not sure if I even love Kristy," Al whispered to Gwen.

"Then..." Gwen muttered. "Then you don't. You can move on-"

"Hey!" A perky and happily drunk voice chirped.

Gwen and Albus watched as Willow took a seat next to them. Gwen didn't even bother wondering why or how Willow got up to the roof.

"What's the problem?" She asked happily. Al sighed as Gwen explained the situation.

"Al isn't sure if he loves Kristy, his girlfriend right now." Willow sighed and laid back, staring Al directly in the face.

"Let me tell you one thing, Al," Willow smiled wryly. "Love fucking sucks." Gwen shook her head, knowing it was a bad idea to ask advice from the most jaded girl. "Most guys that don't believe in love actually get laid more. Just saying."

Al shrugged, not sure if he agreed with what she said as she continued on.

"Avoid love at all costs," She said. "That's what I do."

"You've never been in love?" Al wondered, confused at her last statement. She paused before answering, staring out at the sky before answering.

"No," She lied. Al knew she was lying. She must have loved James. "Loving someone is like Quidditch." Al almost felt like he needed to laugh. Even drunk, Willow still was obsessed with Quidditch. "You think just catching the snitch is what will help you win the game, but what it does is ends it."

Al shook his head. He was certain that he didn't love Kristy. But he didn't want to say that.

"Love is overrated," She told Al just as Marie and James walked out of the house hand in hand. She averted her eyes to the sky. "Trust me. Easier to do what I do."

* * *

"My head hurts," James moaned the next day at his flat as he downed a hangover potion. Al rolled his eyes. He had been granted access to James' flat with Marie for the night.

"It's sort of your own fault since you drank so much after Marie left," He said. "Why didn't you leave with her, anyways?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with my family," James replied sarcastically.

"Really," Rose said. Albus didn't really know how Rose got into the house or why she was there, but she was. Al narrowed his eyes as he poured a glass of milk.

"I also may have wanted to make sure that Willow was okay," James muttered. "Not that it mattered anyways. She seemed perfectly fine with Fuckface." Albus and Rose winced.

"What's wrong with that name?" James demanded. "Am I the only one who doesn't think that's a weird-"

"What's weird?" Marie wandered out. Albus would be lying if he said she wasn't pretty. She was. She had pale skin, doll-like features, dark hair, and blue eyes. But something about her seemed off. Al couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew that she and James would not last. Even with their crummy promise rings.

"Nothing," James responded. "Al and I were going to go meet up with some old friends from Hogwarts today. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Marie said. "I can come."

"You can come?" Al knew if he heard the disappointment in James' voice, Marie would have too.

"I mean, you probably don't want me the-"

"No, no," James said. "Come." Al lifted his eyebrows in shock. James had such a different personality around Marie. It was strange, and Al was not sure if he liked that or not.

* * *

The lunch date included several people from Hogwarts including Gregory Hopkins, Scorpius, Roxanne, Kristy, and a few others that Roxanne invited. Roxanne warned James that she invited Willow, but it was most likely that she wouldn't show anyways.

"Where is the Golden Cup anyways?" Al muttered as James and Marie held hands behind him.

"It's right here," Marie announced. The doors of the restaurant were made out of gold and was captivating.

Al took a deep breath before entering. He was going to see Kristy for the first time since graduation. And the first time upon realizing that he may not love Kristy anymore.

You got this, Al. You got this, he told himself. Ready? Ready.

* * *

James did not want to be here with Marie. He wanted to be alone. With Marie, he felt the need to be proper, make sure he said everything right.

And this was his old friends. Marie didn't know any of them!

"Hey," James looked up to see Roxanne greeting the one and only Willow Wood to the table. "I didn't think you'd show!"

"Neither did I," He heard the blonde said. "But I sort of gave up on Fuckface-" Everyone at the table winced at the name, but James. "So why not?"

James finally took this time to look at his ex. Her blonde hair was cut shorter, but it was growing out. He knew something must have been wrong after she cut her hair a month ago. She had always said she would never cut her hair. She wore a white crop top and ripped jeans. He glanced at Marie, who wore a white dress. He always knew he would prefer Willow over Marie. And he knew Marie would prefer many others over him.

He liked Willow a lot more in general.

He liked her laugh. He liked her personality. He liked her dirty sense of humor and her intelligence. He missed her eyes and her hair. He missed Willow.

"James, you're staring," Marie hissed. He turned in surprise to realize that, yes, in fact, he was staring at Willow. Openly.

"Oh," He felt his ears turn pink. Willow didn't seem to notice. And if she did, she didn't seem to care at all. "Sorry."

"James," Marie shook her head furiously. "You need to-"

"Willow," James blurted. Before he knew it, he was saying things that he shouldn't say and wouldn't say. "You look nice."

The girl was caught off guard. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to reply, but she closed it.

"Thanks," Willow said cautiously.

Albus Severus Potter honestly didn't care what was going on. What he cared about was Kristy and her constant need to hold his hand.

"Albus," Kristy cooed. "I've just been wondering what you're going to do after graduation. Like moving in together." Al, who had just taken a sip of his water, choked.

"W-What?"

* * *

"She wants me to move in with her," Al complained to Gwen. "I don't want to move in with her!"

"Then don't," Gwen muttered. She was in a bad mood. All Albus ever seemed to do was complain to her about Kristy. And it was absolutely annoying. "If you hate her that much, then just break up with her!"

"What?" Al's eyes widened. "I never said I hated her. I don't want to break up with her."

"Al, just for once, can we stop talking about you and Kristy's relationship?" Gwen immediately felt bad, but her anger was a much more prominent factor. "I'm leaving."

"Gwen!" Al called after her, but she was gone.

She didn't talk to Al for a month after that.


	16. First Day

F_eel like the world is closing on me_

_Feel like my dreams will never come to me_

_I keep on slippin' deeper into myself_

_And I'm scared, so scared_

_If you're troubled_

_You just gotta let it go_

_-Troubles by Alicia Keys_

**A/N: The offices of the fashion building is supposed to look like the Devil Meets Prada buildings. **

**Chapter 16: First Day**

It was Gwen's first day at work and she was scared. She had straightened her hair to perfection, slicked down any flyaways, and made sure her makeup was perfect.

Her outfit was smooth and not wrinkled, no hair on it, no messes. Her outfit was impeccable. Her overall appearance was.

But her mind was not. She was not prepared.

"Gwendolyn Lockhart?" A extremely posh secretary peered up at Gwen behind her glasses.

"It's Gwen," She corrected. "But I'm fine with Gwendolyn."

The secretary just hmmed and shuffled through the jars. "You meet with Teresa Rosse. Her office is straight, farthest door."

"Right now?" Gwen squeaked.

"You are going to be her personal assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes," She nodded her head rapidly, feeling more stupid and stupid each second. "Okay."

And there Gwen stood. In front of THE Teresa Rosse's office. It was glass, Teresa was at her desk, looking through a file. And all Gwen had to do was open the door and her dreams would become true.

Ready or not, Gwen told herself. You're already here. Open it.

* * *

Gwen was in. She was in Teresa Rosse's office.

"Sit down," Teresa Rosse ordered, Gwen scrambling to sit down.

Teresa Rosse was even more beautiful in person. She was black, with dark brunette hair that was always in the iconic updo. Her brown eyes were not seen as the normal boring type, instead they were unique. The perfect almond shape that it was in and the makeup that framed it made it special. Made her special.

But the thing that stood out the most about Teresa Rosse was her confidence. Her ambition and her drive.

She was Gwen's icon. Teresa Rosse had gone through depression and a suicide attempt when she was younger-and she got through it. She was stronger. Teresa Rosse had broken through the barriers of fashion industry. An actual black woman who was in power and control. That was iconic. It was spectacular.

But right now, Teresa Rosse was not an idol. Not an icon. She was just intimidating.

"Gwendolyn Lockhart, right?" Teresa said, meeting Gwen's eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Gwen said almost too eagerly. "I mean, yes. Right."

Teresa sighed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Gwen," said Teresa. "You need to realize that being my personal assistant requires many hours and attention. It's a huge time consuming job. Are you up for that challenge?"

"Yes," Gwen replied. "I am." Before she said anything, she blurted out, "I get an office, right?"

"No," Teresa shook her head. "That's Ann's old office. If you impress me, then you could get it. You have to earn your right."

Gwen stood shocked still. She was determined to make the best of this job, even though she felt all her dreams crushing down in front of her.

* * *

Gwen had a list of things to do already. It had been one hour into her job and she had thousands of things to do.

Run and get coffee. The order was ridiculously complicated.

Buy skirts for Teresa.

Give the reports to all the workers.

Give the articles to Teresa.

Go through the amazing closet(this was Gwen's favorite part) and find the article of clothing that Teresa wanted.

Then when Gwen thought she was done, she was assigned more worthless tasks.

And while doing all of this, she had to answer any owls that came in. There was a lot.

By the end of her first week, Gwen felt ready to quit.

The fashion world was the exact opposite of what she thought it would be.

* * *

She heard stories about being Teresa's assistant. They normally wouldn't get to do the tedious work she had to do. Instead, the stories she heard about-personal assistants wrote articles about the newest trends, trying out the newest trends as experiments, and later becoming good friends with Teresa. They were icons in the fashion industry.

They did write it was hard the first week, but it later was all good.

It had been a month, and Gwen was still overworked and underpaid. She hadn't talked to any of her friends. At all.

Except Willow of course. Kristy and her weren't on good terms-which meant Talia and Macy weren't talking to her. They both did whatever Kristy said to do, and tried to avoid drama. Gwen and Albus weren't talking either.

So, Gwen turned to Willow.

"It's been a month in the job!" Gwen whined to Willow. "A month!"

Willow laid back, stretching on Gwen's couch at her small flat.

"Maybe," She yawned, covering her mouth up. "Maybe you could quit."

Gwen's eyes widened and her jaw dropped down as if what Gwen suggested was murder.

"QUIT?" Her perfectly lined lips formed an O while she shook her head. "No! I can't quit, Willow, are you serious?"

Willow was barely affected, as she turned her back on the couch shrugging. This happened frequently.

"Okay," Willow replied. "Whatever you say." So, Gwen went back to work the next day, dreading her workload.

Only something was different this time.

Very different.

* * *

"You're what?" Gwen asked. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Like I said," She repeated. "I want you to write an article on the new trend. Charmed nails."

"Charmed nails?" Gwen was always on top of the fashion world and the newest trends-but she had no idea what it was.

"This is a new trend," Teresa put a hand on her cheek and rolled her eyes. "It's basically nail art but it's charmed. It's not my job to write your article for you."

Gwen nodded, trying to keep a straight face. As soon as she walked out, she broke into a smile, squealing internally.

She broke through! Teresa liked her!

Now to figuring out what the hell charmed nails are, Gwen thought to herself. And you don't even have an office yet.

* * *

"It's just not worth it," Al mumbled to Kristy. She was trying to convince him that they should move in. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Kristy whipped her head around. "Albus, you cannot be doubting this." Kristy raised one of her eyebrows. Al's mind wandered off. How did people raise one eyebrow? Whenever he tired, both came up. It seemed nearly impossibl-

"Albus, there's no reason for you to question this!" Al's mind was back to reality. "If you actually loved me, then you woul-"

"Okay!" Al agreed. He felt bad. Of course he loved Kristy. Of course he did. "Okay. I'll just need to figure out the details and where we'll stay and how we can both support tha-"

Kristy squealed happily and gave him a quick hug before rambling on about their future and the house they would live in.

"I'm so happy!"

The feeling wasn't mutual.

* * *

Al and Kristy moved in the next week. It was fast. And it was a bad idea.

News spread fast, and somehow, someone told Gwen that. She pretended not to care.

Al missed Gwen.

He missed their long talks, their insignificant but significant talks, the inside jokes and the silly conversations.

He needed Gwen. He never realized how much he relied on her and how much he took her for granted.

Al wished that he could rewind in time. Back to the very beginning of the year when Kristy and him started dating. The moment he could have stopped it.

He didn't like Kristy. He didn't love her. And he knew that she felt the same way.

Right now, Al was in too deep for him to realize everything he had done.

I might as well fake it, Al thought. I'm just doubting myself.

* * *

Willow's flat was a cute penthouse that had all white walls and modern furniture. Gwen actually liked how it was designed. She wasn't a fan of spiral staircases, but she had to admit that it looked pretty ace in Willow's house.

But right now, Gwen wasn't focusing on the decor and was more focused on ranting about her job.

"And I'm still trying to find a place that has the best charmed nails and I need to find more information about it - " Gwen ranted as usual. Willow was stretched out on the couch, as usual.

"Charmed nails?" Willow yawned lazily. "What are those?" Gwen resisted the urge to groan. It's not like she had been telling Willow about it five seconds ago.

"Nothing," Gwen muttered. "Do you know any trendy beauty salons?"

"No," Willow said. "You can ask Taylor, she would know. Do you want me to ask her?"

"Yeah!" Gwen replied enthusiastically. "That'd be great."

"When do you need them?" Willow rolled off her couch and on to her feet.

"By tonight," Gwen bit her lip. She lied to Teresa and told her she was getting her charmed nails tomorrow.

"Oh," Willow didn't seem fazed. "We can just apparate to her flat now. She has the day off."

Gwen agreed, only because of how desperate she was.

And off they went, apparating to Taylor's flat where she and Fred were currently hosting a small celebration at, unknown to Willow and Gwen.

* * *

"Congrats!" Fred raised a glass along with cheers from the entire room just as Gwen and Willow knocked on the door.

"That's probably Rose and Scorpius!" Taylor, wearing a innocent white dress, flounced to the door, revealing the two girls that they purposely didn't invite.

"Oh, Willow! Gwen! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked nervously, trying to block them from seeing what was inside.

"Um," Willow scratched her head. "Gwen needed to find a nail place that does charmed nails for her article in Witch Weekly, and I know that you probably know of some."

"Yeah," Gwen said while looking at Taylor's outfit in appreciation. "What's going on in there?"

"No-Nothing!" Taylor stuttered. "We're just having a small celebration."

"For what?" Willow seemed curious.

Taylor paused before answering. "Albus and Kristy's engagement."

Gwen's heart stopped and she felt her face pale.

"Their what?" Willow's jaw was dropped.

"Engagemen - "

"Hey! Willow! Gwen! You came just in time for the cake," Fred said obviously.

"I thought it was a small celebration," Willow hissed while Gwen was still frozen in the doorway.

"Come in!" Fred pulled Gwen and Willow inside with Taylor whispering apologies.

In the living room was millions of pastel decorations and Albus, Kristy, Marie, James, and Lily.

"It is," Taylor hissed back to Willow. Willow didn't say anything more after catching a glimpse of James.

"I just want the nail salon names," Gwen started to say but instead was cut off by Kristy.

"Why is she here?" Kristy looked different again. Her hair was died red again and put back in an elegant chignon. She was still the mean as ever, of course.

"I - " Gwen's voice faltered. Her and Al's eyes met. How could he?

* * *

As Gwen was dealing with the news of Al and Kristy's engagement, Taylor was pulled into a corner with Willow.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Willow asked angrily.

"I didn't think it was necessary!" Taylor said back.

"And it was necessary to invite Marie? Are you two best friends now?"

"No! I barely know her, and she actually seems nice - "

"Why'd didn't you invite me?"

"Because of James," Taylor replied simply.

"That's a lie," Willow stated. "You never had a problem with doing that before."

Taylor fidgeted.

"I know why you didn't invite me and I get it," Willow glared. "There's only mature and sophisticated people here. I don't fit in."

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to. Look at this place, Taylor. Everything screams adult. I don't."

"Look, the only reason we didn't invite you was because we wanted today to be more...low key." Willow glared. "But you can still stay for the party. Nothing's stopping you!"

Willow shifted furiously, still fuming.

"Where's the alcohol?" She asked.

"This is why we didn't want to invite you-"

"I'm not going to drink it with all these guests or whatever, I'll go in your spacey room." The spacey room in Fred and Taylor's house was basically a small-ish room that was sort of a lounge with music and just alcohol. That was Willow's sanctuary.

Taylor sighed, following Willow's gaze to James.

"Okay."

* * *

"So, you two are getting married?" Gwen asked Al, who refused to meet her eyes. She had gotten the nail salons names already, but she decided to stay since Willow was no where to be found.

"Yeah," Al didn't say much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen asked him angrily.

"Because you were mad at me. And you'd get mad at me for being stupid," He muttered.

"It's not stupid," Gwen lied. "It's your choice -"

"Albus!" Kristy swooped in and Al was gone from Gwen. Gwen despised Kristy, but she still had a small part of her that obeyed Kristy's order.

Whenever she would insult Gwen, it would tear into her which showed how much she really cared.

* * *

Willow was probably on her fourth drink when James came into the spacey room.

"Willow?" James asked. "What are you doing here?" He watched as she turned her head. Her smile reappeared. The smile he missed seeing everyday. Her eyes widened. The eyes he missed watching close when they went to sleep. Her. The her that he missed kissing and loving.

When Willow saw James, she immediately missed him. All the work that she had put into forgetting him was erased. She was back to her former state. His smirk. She missed that. His hair. She missed running her hands through that. Him. She missed talking to him and making inside jokes.

"Nothing," Willow replied. "I'm just..." She didn't finish her sentence. James took note of the several empty bottles of firewhiskey.

"Is there anymore?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows. He had never been much of a drinker. Especially firewhiskey.

"Here," She said, he grunted in return. "Why're you here?"

"Because I'm over it," James said vaguely.

"Over what?"

"You look nice," James said.

"You didn't answer my question," Willow ignored his obvious flirting. "And you have a girlfriend. Or a promised fiance."

James snorted. Willow straightened up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"No," James took a swig of firewhiskey.

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why wasn't I invited to this party? I've been Al's friend for a long time, longer than Taylor."

James shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You said you wouldn't lie."

"Fine," He rolled his eyes. "It was probably because of me."

"You said you wouldn't lie."

"I'm not!"

"But you are! Admit it," Willow glared. "I know I wasn't invited because I'm not mature or adult-y enough for all of this. You might as well just tell me."

They sat in silence.

* * *

"They're getting married," Gwen stared blankly at her ceiling. "They're getting married. They're engaged."

She was still dressed in her work clothes from earlier in the day. She hadn't bothered to even take off her shoes or coat. She just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Stop. Stop.

It didn't. And it wouldn't stop.

Al and Kristy are getting married.

My boss hates me.

My dad's in jail.

Rena hasn't ever kept in touch.

My dad's in jail because of me.

It's all my fault.

Look what you've done now, Gwen.

Look what you've done now.

Gwen was in another world. She was in another mind.

She was ripping apart everything she saw, kicking down furniture. She was reckless and dangerous and no one could stop her.

Not even herself.

Gwen couldn't escape the world she was in.

That's why she didn't hear Willow knock on the door.

That's why she didn't hear Willow calling Al for help.

That's why she didn't hear Al knock and shout her name.

And that's why she didn't hear Al come into her room with Willow trailing behind him and Willow screaming for help as Al freaked out.

She couldn't leave where she was.

And she didn't want to.

She already lost her dad.

And her best friend.

Those were the only two people that she ever loved in her life.


	17. It's in Her Head

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream, and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice_

_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid boy_

_-Stupid Boy by Keith Urban_

**Chapter Seventeen: It's In Her Head**

**Early Christmas Gift? Nah, this chapter isn't that good. I'll give you another chapter on Christmas.**

Gwen woke up a day later in St. Mungo's. There was no Willow or Albus to greet her back.

Instead, she woke up, surrounded by the cold air and potions bubbling around her. After getting a quick update on what happened, Gwen was forced to stay in the hospital for another day, despite her protests.

"I have work!" She protested. If she didn't turn in her charmed nail article for tomorrow, she was going to be screwed. And all for what? A stupid boy, Gwen realized. She was going to get fired over Al and her crush on him.

Well, maybe it was more than a crush. Maybe it was more like love. Gwen loved Al with all her heart, but she didn't want to risk losing her job.

Gwen was on top of everything. She was always the one who succeeded. She couldn't NOT succeed at her first job. That's what she did, she won. She succeeded.

"It's stupid," Gwen grumbled to herself as the nurse gave her "entertainment" which just included the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Like she wanted to read that rubbish.

She sighed, deciding to read the Daily Prophet. Nothing seemed interesting, there was something on how the price of owning houses went up and a short article on the Quidditch league. Like Gwen really cared about Quidditch. She never understood it and she didn't understand why people were so hardcore into it.

Gwen put the Daily Prophet down, realizing that Witch Weekly was her obsession when she was eleven or twelve. Maybe she still likes it.

The first image that popped up when she opened it(coughing on the glitter it spewed) was one of Willow Wood. The headline that she kept seeing about Willow was plastered above it in a bright pink color.

"Willow Wood: Drunk Partying Leads Dad to Put Fist Down?" Gwen read outloud.

"It's such a shame," One nurse commented to Gwen. "She seemed like such a good girl. I guess it happens to everyone when fame goes to their head."

"She's acting like such a slag lately," Another nurse said. "Such a shame." Gwen felt her blood boil. How would they know?

"You can't believe everything the media says," Gwen responded curtly.

"I don't," The nurse said. "But I can believe what I see with my own eyes. I saw at Drako's Bar and she went up to a random man and snogged him. In front of everyone! I believe she was drunk."

Gwen shook her head, blocking out the nurses' words.

Can I go home? She wished.

* * *

"Excuse me," Willow pushed past the throngs of people dancing. It was a slow dance. She hated that, and she had to go pee.

Willow Wood did not care to be with her entire team for a "night out" as Jamie put it, but here she was.

Not enjoying herself. She didn't want to see Marie and James dance together and she didn't want to put up with Jamie's shameless flirting.

"Are you selling?" Willow's head snapped back. Her bladder could wait. The question asker was a average looking man, around his mid twenties.

"Excuse me?" Willow narrowed her eyes. She had enough of the media disrespecting her, and she was not going to let someone do it to her face.

"I'm just saying, you're dressed like a prostitute!" He said loudly.

"Yeah, and I'm just saying, but you need to learn how to respect women." She responded cooly.

"I can't respect a women dressed like a slut. I can't." The man protested. "You're dressed like a slut!"

He was obviously drunk, but so was Willow. And she was ready to fight him.

"Where is your coat?" He cried. "You need a coat! Even prostitutes need coats!"

"I'm not a prostitute," She said stiffly. "I don't know why you would think that."

"Look at what you're wearing!" He said. "Look! It's like you're desperate to have sex."

"I'm not!" She yelled back loudly. At this point, the music had stopped and everyone at the bar was staring at Willow and the man.

"I'm not a prostitute, and what you're doing is disrespectful." She said calmly.

"Why are you dressed like this? What does your family think of you?"

"W - I can wear whatever I want! It's not affecting you!" She felt her voice strain. This took her way back. Back to Hogwarts when Danny Thompson came up to her and told her that they couldn't be friends anymore because his girlfriend thought Willow was a slut. Back to Hogwarts when there was pictures posted of her all over the school, calling her a whore. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You're dressed like a slut, how can you expect someone to give you respect? You're a whore!"

"Hey," James had seemed to come out of nowhere, placing his hand on the small of Willow's back. "Can you stop?"

"Are you her pimp?" The man asked. "Are you her boyfriend? You do realize your girlfriend is a slut."

"She's not my girlfri - "

"Are you mad? Are you serious right now?" Willow repeated herself. "I can dress how I want! What's it to you?"

"You're a tramp! You're a dirty skan - " That's when it was too late for James to try and hold Willow back, she lunged at the man, hitting him in the chest and the face.

"Willow!" Marie called out. "You have to stop!" James was trying in vain to stop her, but she was on top of the man now, hitting him repeatedly. He was bloody.

She didn't care anymore. She did not care at all.

And just like that, Willow Wood lost control of her entire life.

* * *

Gwen Lockhart didn't hear from Willow in a while. She hadn't kept up with the news either, so she didn't know what happened. She just thought that the blonde Chaser was over her and on to a new friend.

But Gwen had bigger problems. Which included Teresa Rosse' screaming at her for not turning in the nail article by its' deadline.

"This better be a good article," She snarled. "You've disappointed me, Gwen. You've let me down."

Gwen felt tears well up in her blue eyes.

"Don't cry," Teresa said, standing up. "It's embarassing." Teresa sauntered out of the office, leaving Gwen clutching her portfolio. Gwen quickly followed Teresa.

Then she collided with someone.

Gwen almost screamed as secretary Holly Henry slammed into her, causing her portfolio to fly and coffee spill. She watched as her secret designs flew everywhere and the coffee spilled in a puddle. Thankfully, the designs didn't touch the coffee.

"My designs!" She blurted. Teresa stared down at her through her eyes lined with a sharp wing.

"You design?" Teresa asked with a bored tone. She picked one up and examined it. "This is good, Gwen. I like this."

"You-You do?" She squeaked from the floor.

"Yes," Teresa surprisingly said. "This nail article better be really good. I might even let you have a feature on your designs after I see more of them." With that, the glamorous editor in chief walked off, sashaying to the beat of the music. With one single hand wave, Gwen heard the magic words. "You can have Ann's old office."

Gwen sat on the floor absolutely dumbstruck. She squealed joyfully inside as she gathered all her designs and cleaned up the mess. Yes! YES! She inwardly cheered. Maybe her day was looking up.

She didn't need Al. She had Ann's old office. She earned it.

* * *

James Sirius Potter didn't hear from Willow after the whole "let's punch this man until he's unconscious" fiasco. He was told by Oliver Wood that Willow was taking a short break from Quidditch and the spotlight.

"So," James stated to Albus, who was sitting down next to him while eating a brownie. "You're getting married."

"Yeah," Al felt his face flame up.

"Don't you think it's a little too early?" Al didn't respond and instead clutched the magazine he was holding extremely tight so that his knuckles were white.

"I'll take that as a yes." James grumbled.

"Aren't you the one with promise rings?" Al glared at James. "Saying you and whatever will be forever together."

"Touche," James commented back with a cocky smirk. "And besides," He paused deciding not to finish his sentence about him planning to break up with Marie. He wanted to keep that private. "Never mind."

"Whatever," Al rolled his green eyes. "Don't you have some big Quidditch tournament coming up?"

"In a few months, yes," James stuck his tongue out at Al. "Why?"

"Because if Willow - " He stiffened at her name. " - doesn't come back, won't that screw everything up?"

"Yes," James muttered.

"Then why don't you visit her, wherever she is, and convince her to come back?"

"Because," James gritted his teeth. "Unlike you, I like to give people space. And I'm not a creepy stalker."

Al and James quickly began squabbling and throwing insults at each other like the typical brothers do when their lovely cousin, Dominique, came out of nowhere and yelled at them to "SHUT UP OR I WILL THROW YOU BOTH OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

* * *

Gwen was killing it at decorating Ann's office. It was painted all white and the glass doors were clean. She had one picture of the Hogwarts graduating class up on the wall, perfectly straight. Her desk was perfectly constructed and it seemed to her that she was a decorating ninja.

"I'm pretty amazing," She told herself, feeling her confidence level soaring. "Even though I really have no friends at all."

It was half true. She couldn't count any of her Hogwarts friends, no friends from the office, she would count Willow as a half friend even though Willow disappeared from the planet of Earth, James was her friend in a way, but Al...Al wasn't her friend anymore.

It hurt more than a breakup, she realized. Friendship breakups suck.

My career, she realized. That's my best friend. Then she realized how lame and pathetic she sounded. It had been a week since the first Glamour Magazine that she wrote one article in was released and her review on the charmed nails was praised for being thorough and honest and a "fresh new take on reviewing trends" as Teresa put it.

Now all she had to do was wait for Teresa to give her back the designs and tell her if she liked it or not and whether Gwen should get a feature in the magazine.

Please, she chanted inside her head. Make this happen.

"Yes," Teresa finally told her. Gwen felt like a firework exploded in her head as Teresa went over all the details and guidelines for the feature and the designs she selected for it. Gwen couldn't even concentrate, she was too happy.

* * *

This was the gala of the century, Gwen realized. She was invited to go to a fancy ball/gala thing by James. As a friend, of course. James had to bring a date, and Marie was out of the question.

Marie and him broke up after he told her everything. Marie told him she understood but he could tell the hurt behind her voice. At first it had been awkward, but now they got over it and were friends. James noticed that she was starting to accept the fact that he didn't love her and she didn't love him anymore. She was now dating another Quidditch player.

James wore a plain tuxedo on Gwen's behalf as Gwen wore a long silk chiffon gown, draped beautifully and had a light chiffon train. It was for fashion and the most important people in the magic world would be here, after all.

"Hello, mate," James and Gwen turned to see a blonde boy with hair pushed back and sea green eyes. He looked extremely preppy and stuck up, judging by his tone. "Did you happen to see a blonde girl come by here? She has brown eyes, straight blonde hair that's sort of long, and she's wearing a white-"

"I'm right here, Glenn," James suddenly looked up to see the owner of the voice. That low, raspy voice. The sultry sound of it. Willow Wood.

Glenn, apparently, turned around and kissed Willow.

"Whoa," James accidentally blurted. "Willow, you have a boyfriend?"

Willow changed so much in just two months. She was wearing, unlike her usual clothes, a high neckline dress that was an off white color and her makeup was classic, simple, and clean. She had let her short hair grow out below her shoulders.

"Willow, do you know him?" Glenn frowned. James frowned back. How could he not know?

"He's a chaser on the Puddlemere United team."

"Oh," Glenn shrugged. "Right. The Quidditch thing. You're Harry Potter's son." James nodded weakly. Willow had a boyfriend.

"Gwen," Willow turned to smile at Gwen who gave her a cautious smile back. After all, she hadn't been responding to her letters that Gwen sent her. "Meet Glenn. Glenn meet Gwen."

"Hi," Gwen said. Glenn cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," said Glenn. "I think I see someone I know - " And then he left, leaving the three to awkwardly stare around the room.

"You have a boyfriend now." James stated calmly.

"Yes," Willow responded. "I do."

"How'd you meet him?" James asked.

"Not really your business," She said cooly.

"How did you get invited to this?" Gwen blurted.

"Because her dad, maybe," James guessed. "Is Glenn hanging out to your because of your success?"

"No." Willow glared at him. "Don't you know who Glenn is?"

"No," James shrugged. "A stuck up asshole?"

He swore he could have seen a small smile crept upon her face but she quickly hid it and scowled.

"He's the son of the new head of the Ministry. He's actually going to be the next." James stared at this new Willow in disbelief. A few months ago, she didn't even know or care what the head of the Ministry was. "He was the one invited to this. And he asked me to come."

"Hm," Gwen nodded in respect. She liked preppy and rich boys. Too bad they tended to be a bit lofty.

James glared at Gwen.

"Are - " Willow paused as if she was thinking if her question was ridiculous or not. "Are you two dating?"

Gwen choked on the air as James shouted "NO!" very loudly.

"Oh," Willow shrugged. "You never know. I was just confused because you two were together - I mean, why would you bring Gwen when you can bring Marie?"

"Er," James coughed slightly. "We sort of aren't together anymore - "

"Of course," The sides of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Willow," Glenn was back, this time looking even more uppity and prestigious. "Do you care to dance with me?"

As Glenn whisked Willow away, Gwen watched James' glare at the blonde boy.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"What - NO!" James exclaimed. "I just think she could do a lot better."

"Better than a rich, smart handsome guy?" Gwen questioned. James scowled.

"It doesn't make sense to me," He grumbled. "She doesn't date people like him."

"Well, I didn't think you dated people like Willow, but you proved me wrong."

James rolled his eyes.

"James!" Willow called out from the dance floor as people switched partners. "Come, dance with me!"

James' entire face brightened as he made his way to the floor. Gwen followed, deciding upon finding a random ma -

"Dance with me?" She found Glenn.

"Sure," Gwen giggled. He was a good dancer, and was cute. He's Willow's boyfriend, Gwen reminded herself.

As they danced along, Gwen realized how perfect it was. No awkward glances or the weird inside jokes whispered or the stepping on toes. It was her perfect dream of a dance.

But why isn't it romantic? She thought. Why isn't it nice? She realized how much she preferred dancing with Al than a random guy.

Meanwhile, James and Willow were having a completely different story.

"Remember in fourth year when we had that weird ball thing?" Willow reminded him. James laughed.

"How could I forget," He said. "You went with that guy, Roger, and - "

"You went with Alison Anderson," Willow finished. "She was pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," Willow blushed. And then they bumped with Glenn and Gwen.

"Oops, sorry babe!" Glenn said.

"I can't believe you're dating him," James complained to her as he spun her.

"James," Willow glared. "It's not your choice."

James dipped her as they continued to argue.

"I'm just saying, I'm probably right, he's just an arrogant prick!"

"Better than you - " James dropped her. Instead of pulling her back up, he let go. Willow's mouth dropped open as she fell on the floor embarrassed.

The Willow James knew would have laughed but later threatened to kill him in his sleep. This Willow, her cheeks flushed up and she stormed out of the ballroom. Glenn chased after her.

James felt like an idiot.

* * *

"Well," Gwen shrugged on their way back to her flat. "Maybe she just moved on."

James fumed. "No."

"Did you move on?"

"Not fully," He muttered. "Whatever."

"It's not whatever," Gwen mocked. "It must be something."

"I don't want to talk about it," Gwen groaned. James was such an emotionless robot sometimes.

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

* * *

Albus. Albus. Albus.

Gwen needed Albus. She was terrified. She was terrified in her dreams. Nightmares.

She groggily woke up. It was three AM. She needed Albus.

Meanwhile, Albus was on the other side of town, needing Gwen.

He didn't want to marry Kristy. He didn't want to even be with Kristy!

He wanted to be with Gwen.


	18. The Matchmaker

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

_Your lips are undeniable_

_This kiss is something I can't risk_

_Your heart is unreliable_

_Something so sentimental, y__ou make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_-This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepson_

**Chapter 18: The Matchmaker**

"I reckon you fancy Gwen," Albus looked up in surprise at his cousin. Fred Weasley II was a lot of things, a troublemaker, a laugh, jokester, best friend of James, smart, but nobody really knew that he was a matchmaker. But he was. A pretty good one, too.

"What?" Al stammered. There was an unspoken rule in the Potter-Weasley families that if Fred says that some two people will be together-they will be. Fred predicted Louis and that girl, Hugo and that other girl named Chantel, Victoire and Teddy, Rose and Scorpius, and even Willow and James. "You must be mistaken. I'm with Kristy."

"Dear Al, I am never mistaken." Fred told him with a laugh and left the room, satisfied with Al's flustered reaction.

"Was that Fred?" Kristy asked when she came into the room. "He didn't say hi to me!"

Because he hates you, Al thought inside his head.

"He hates me?"

Did I say that outloud? Al realized he did.

"No," Al forced a smile. "Just kidding." Al's training for his job, Auror, was being postponed because of his...wedding. His mother and father didn't seem to pleased, but they feigned a smile anyways. Kristy had gotten a job at the Ministry. It was a boring office job.

Just like his life.

* * *

Gwen fast walked to the mirror to her model #1. This model had pale skin, vibrant red hair, and almond shaped green eyes. Her hair was straightened to look sleek, and she had a nude lip and thin false eyelashes. Gwen gave the stylist a nod of approval. That was exactly the look she was going for. It was supposed to look natural, tired, but still radiant. The model, Hazel, was going to be modeling the white tunic dress, it was an oversized tunic with a deep v neck in the front.

"Perfect," Gwen said. Everything was going perfect. She moved on to model #13. Apparently there was some troubles with her makeup. Model #13 was of Korean descent, her name was Mindy. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant sweep, showing off her high cheekbones and her eyeliner was intense. This was on purpose, of course, based of the design she was wearing. She was going to be wearing a mock neck black maxi dress with an open back. The design was elegant yet alluring.

"What's the problem?" She asked the makeup artist who was currently stressing out.

"Oh! Miss Lockhart, I don't know about the lips. Should it be a bright-"

"Nude or light pink," She responded. "You want all the attention on her eyes."

Moving back to the place where they were taking photos of model #4, Willow groaned. The girl was wearing a sheer long sleeved collared shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and it was tucked into highwaisted black shorts.

But the poses weren't fitting.

"I want her to look like she's just left a restaurant, maybe a little disheveled, and she should be looking at the camera like she's tired of it. Got it?" Gwen barked. She knew how demanding and in control she sounded and she loved it.

The cameras went off, flashing. Soon enough, mostly all the models pictures were taken excluding model #5. The model had dark skin and her hair was pulled back in the front. She wore a deep blue dress that had side slits and hip pockets. It was three quarter sleeves that were sheer and lacy.

"I want her to put one hand in her pocket," Gwen instructed. "Maybe a sulking look, brooding. She needs to sell it, make it look like she's cool and icy. Maybe even stick her chin up."

The model, who seemed to understand what Gwen meant, immediately changed positions.

"Perfect!" She said flashing a smile. Flash! The camera went off, and as soon as it clicked Gwen was ready to check on the other pictures.

"Hey, Gwen!" Gwen turned around to see Albus, Macy, Talia, Rose, and Scorpius all standing with guest passes.

She hadn't seen Macy or Talia in such a long time. Rose and Scorpius.

But her eyes were focused on Al the most. Al, the one who was getting married. Al, the one she loved.

"What?" She ran a hand through her hair with was pulled back in a ponytail. She was completely aware of her boring outfit choices. She wore low rise jeans with a white bell sleeved blouse. It wasn't anything special, in fact, she looked completely boring. "How-Why-How did you guys get here? And even know?" She stammered.

"Willow told us," Albus explained. "I can't believe you never told us you had your own feature in this!"

"Well, people grow apart," She snapped, taking them aback. Upon seeing their hurt expressions she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just a little stressed. If you guys can sit here while I oversee this last photo, I swear it won't be long!" The day had been a long day, about ten hours working on set. "And don't touch anything!" She called out over her shoulder. Immediately when she turned around, Giselle turned to her.

"The photos for the Talia dress is ready and edited, they're in your office-" Gwen cut her off with a smile.

"Thanks, Giselle, what about the rest?"

"They're still working on it-"

"Tell them I have a deadline and they better have more than half of them to me tonight or they're fired," Giselle nodded and ran off.

"You named a dress after me?" Talia shrieked.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "But now I'm regretting it-"

"Group hug!" Talia called out but Gwen held up a hand and told them a few more minutes.

Which the minutes turned into an hour. And maybe another one.

"Oh, Godric," Scorpius whined. "This is boring."

"Well," Rose shrugged. "She named her outfits after us! Isn't that great?"

Suddenly, Gwen burst into their waiting room. "I'm here!" She announced. "Sorry that took so long."

"It's fine. It's only six PM."

"It is?" Gwen groaned. "That shoot took 25 hours."

"Wait," Al stared at her in confusion. "That took you a day? Did you not sleep?"

"Energy drinks," Gwen informed them all. "Now, are we going to the Leaky Cauldron or what?"

Al gave her a concerned look before they journeyed on.

* * *

"Willow," James glared. "You can't date him."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"He doesn't know you!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"You're not being yourself," James protested, glaring at her.

"James, I don't care if this isn't who I am," She cried back. "I'm just...I'm just trying to grow up."

"Oh," James realized. "This isn't about growing up, this is about what that guy said to you on the street. It's about not being invited to that celebration we had at Taylor's house."

"It isn't," Willow whispered. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. You don't even know him that well, he doesn't know you!"

"And you do?"

"Yes," He snapped. "Yes, I do. I know that I do."

"No, you don't," She said. "You don't."

"Really? Out of all the people you know, I'm the one who knows more about you than anymore. Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows how smart you are. I'm the only one who knows that you are actually really sensitive and you don't like attention. I'm the only one who cared about you enough to tell your dad about your drinking problems. And once you stop denying that," He shook his head. "You'll realize that I'm the only one who knows you."

Willow bit back the need to cry because she knew he was right. But she didn't want him to be right.

* * *

"To Gwen!" Al announced. They all held their drinks up much to Gwen's pleasure.

"Thanks," She giggled, already feeling lightheaded. Gwen was a lightweight. An hour later, it just was Albus and Gwen left, laughing together about idiotic things.

"Buy you a drink?" A creepy man with bad breath turned to Gwen, touching her arm. Gwen quickly pulled Al's arm.

"Actually, my, uh, boyfriend is here," She responded with a smile. "Right, Al?"

"Er," Al's eyes widened as he took the entire scene in. "Yes. Yeah! This is my girlfriend." The old man left, grumbling angrily.

As soon as he left, Al and Gwen burst into fits of laughter.

Soon the laughter faded, leaving an awkward silence.

Gwen stared into Al's almond shaped green eyes. She kept imagining what would have happened if they were still dating. Then his face leaned into hers, and his hands were placed on the sides of his face and she tilted her head up and their lips started to touch.

She didn't want to pull away and he didn't, so she didn't care if what she was doing wrong because at that very moment nothing mattered in the world.

And then Gwen felt like she was sixteen again and in her sixth year where she and Albus first kissed underneath the Quidditch bleachers.

* * *

A knock on the door woke James up from his nap on the couch. Opening the door, it revealed a dripping wet Willow.

"I broke up with Glenn," Willow whispered to James. "I want to go home." James knew exactly what she meant. So, he took her in an embrace, giving her a tight hug.

"It's fine," She protested. "I'm fine, I never even liked him. I just..."

"No, I get it," James said as Willow wandered into his bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To your room, I need to dry off."

"How'd you even get wet?" James wondered.

"I was sprayed by a hose on the way," She muttered. "Don't ask."

"Okay," James nodded, following her, sitting on his bed. Willow immediately pulled off her shirt and kicked off her jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Drying it out," Willow muttered. "What do you think?"

"You can use the spell - "

"I don't have my wand."

"I could - "

"Your wand broke, didn't it?" James grumbled. Fred had sat on it the other day and now he had to get a new one.

"Anyways," Willow turned to face him. "It's not like you haven't seen this before." She cursed. "My bra's wet too." She turned around, trying to see her back in the mirror as she unclasped the bra.

James gulped, feeling his cheeks flush up again.

Willow's bare back faced James as he walked closer to her slowly. Maybe it had to due with the fact that she just took off her bra in front of him. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he towered over her, her back touching his body. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that James was completely in love with her. Willow stared at the ground. James moved her long hair out of the way from her neck. She felt her body shudder as he kissed her neck.

She turned around, facing him now, kissing him on the lips.

"We, er," She said through the kisses. "We could...Go to the shopping center."

"Too late for that," James whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she leaned against the wall. He grasped her waist as they kissed once more. "We could maybe stay here."

Willow sighed as he kissed her neck again. "Or we could-we could..." Her voice faded out as he kissed her once more.

"Wait," She moved away from the wall and walked away to her bed. "No, we can't. We shouldn't be doing this. We have to take things slow."

"Yeah, of course," James quickly agreed, his cheeks reddening as Willow struggled to put her bra back on. "That's the smart thing to do, we don't want to rush it!"

"Yes, exactly!" She exclaimed back. "Of-Of course, it's not right, you know what I mean?"

"We can control ourselves," James concluded.

"Yes, of course, we're making the right decision here."

"It's completely rational-" He watched as she couldn't seem to clasp her bra together. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yeah, actually," She nodded as James came closer. He nervously and tenderly took it, reclasped it and felt an urge to tear it off and snog the living daylights out of her.

"So, what do you want to-" James had just started to say as he made his way to the door when he heard Willow mutter, "Aw, fuck it," then run his way and jump on him, snogging him furiously. James immediately slammed them to the bed, her tearing off his shirt.

Just like the old times.

* * *

Al and Gwen broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"What did we just do?" Albus whispered to her with guilt written all over her face. Gwen felt satisfaction running through her blood as well as guilt.

"Something that we'll forget," Gwen told him. "We'll just forget this all happened."

"So...Pretend it never happened?" Al asked.

"Exactly," Gwen said. "This never happened."


	19. Don't Tell

_Whenever I call you "Friend"_

_I begin to think I understand, a__nywhere we are_

_You and I have always been f__orever and ever_

_I see myself within your eyes_

_And that's all I need to show me why_

_Everything I do a__lways takes me home to you_

_-Whenever I Call You Friend by Kenny Loggins_

**Chapter Nineteen: Don't Tell**

**OKAY I HAD SUCH A NICE GUEST REVIEW I HAD TO UPDATE SO HERE I AMMM**

"What did we do?" Willow asked James the next morning. They both laid in his bed, covered by sheets.

"We had sex," James stated.

"No," Willow rolled her eyes, rolling over to him. "Don't act dumb. What did we do? Why did we do that?"

"Uh," James averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere but where her personal areas were. "We're dumb. It seemed like the right decision at the time."

"Did it?" She rolled back to her own side, just letting her back face him.

"Yes," James moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was."

"James," She began to protest as he kissed her neck. He stopped, leaving them a good space between them.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Habits."

"Yeah, I know," Willow grumbled. "I've got to go. I don't want-"

"JAAMMMMEEEESSS!" Fred's voice came from the living room, causing them to freeze. "WAKE UP!"

"Fuck me," James cursed as Willow stared at him with wide and confused eyes. She scrambled out of the bed, searching around for her clothes.

"Already did," Willow muttered as she picked up her undergarments.

"James, I'm coming in, you better not have some girl with you, that'll just screw up you and your infatuation with Wil-"

Willow gave the boy whose ears turned pink a smirk, then dove into the bathroom.

The doorknob turned, revealing Fred, dressed casually and having a permanent smile on his face.

"Oh, good." He said. "I was hoping there wasn't some girl here, that would have been awkward. Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Kind of," James scratched his head. "I was going to use it-"

"Come on, all I need to do is pee," He laughed. "It's not like it'd be the first time you saw my-"

"Yeah, I just-"

It was too late, Fred opened the door to reveal no one. James sighed a breath of relief. She must have apparated in time.

"Thank Merlin," He whispered as Fred inspected the bathroom suspiciously.

"Is that..." He looked at James with curiosity. "A wrapper? For a condom?"

"No," He shook his head. "No, that's candy-"

"Candy titled-"

"Okay, fine, it's a condom," James glared. "Is that why you came inside here? To see if I hooked up with someone?"

"Pretty much," Fred responded. "Who was it? Your room does smell vaguely like cinnamon," He winked. James grumbled.

* * *

Guilt. That was all Al could feel. He could feel a lot more relief when he was out of the house.

Luckily, he and his younger sister were going over to James' house to brainstorm Christmas ideas. James had protested and told them he was going out anyways.

"Why does your house smell like cinnamon?" Al heard his sister ask as they, filed into James' house. Al had noticed that too. Upon entering, he was hit with a blast of cinnamon. Fred, who was on the couch laying around, gave James a wink.

"What?" James looked at Lily in confusion. Al smiled to himself. Although he had a reputation of being oblivious, it was a known fact that Willow Wood always smelled like cinnamon. And the only reason that James' house would smell like that would mean-

"You two better not mess up my house," James warned furiously. "If you do, I swear I will-"

"You know who smells like cinnamon?" Fred asked Lily, who smiled immediately. Al wanted to laugh. He scanned the entire house, looking for items that Willow would own. Maybe they were secretly dating and they moved back in.

"Willow Wood," Al and Lily said together in unison. It was a low blow, yes, but it was all in good fun.

"Excuse me?" James turned around with a cocked eyebrow. The look on his face looked absolutely terrifying.

"You heard us," Lily said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Al envied how brave Lily was. "Willow Wood smells like cinnamon."

"Hmm, what would that mean then?" Lily feigned confusion as she tapped her lip. "I don't know. Fred?"

"I think that would mean that our dear James, here, has been...how do you say it?" James was purple with rage, but Fred continued on as Lily and Al burst out laughing. "_Getting busy in the bed_."

"With," Lily asked, pausing to laugh. "With who?"

"The one and the only," Fred paused for dramatics before whipping out a Witch Weekly magazine from the dining room table. "Willow Wood!"

Al observed the Witch Weekly cover. It had Willow Wood on the cover, staring intently and blinking, wearing only a black, spaghetti strap leotard with stockings. Al caught sight of a caption near it, reading "Gwendolyn Lockhart: Up and Rising Designer?"

"Wait, can I see that?" Al asked, wondering why Gwen hadn't told him about the article about her in this.

"Of course," Fred dropped it on Al's lap. "But why would James have it here and-"

"STOP!" The tone of James' voice made them realize that he was not taking it lightly. "This is not funny!"

"It was just all in good-"

"Fun, right? I'm not shagging Willow, I'm not! Nothing is going on with us, and nothing will! You don't understand what she's been through! We're not dating. We aren't going to date. We're friends! We're just friends. I don't fancy her, I don't-"

"James?" Willow Wood was there, standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her face. "Are we going or not?"

"D-Did you hear all of that?"

"Pretty much," She nodded. James' turned red but his eyes looked her up and down. Anyone with eyes could tell that James was obviously still head over heels in love with her.

"Oh. Well, we're going," James said, shame evident on his face, and snatched the magazine from Al.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Al exclaimed.

"Pervert," James retorted. "Why would you want to see the pictures of Willow?"

"I wasn't-mind you-I was reading Gwen's article!" James gave him a smirk as he threw his arm around Willow and they apparated out.

"Gwen," Fred started as James left with Willow. "What's up with you and Gwen?"

"Nothing! I'm dating Kristy, remember?"

"Hmph," Lily commented quietly.

"Anyways," Fred wondered. "Where were those two going?"

"On a date, he had his arm around her," Lily said immediately.

"No," Al shook his head. "I believe James. Except for the part that he doesn't fancy her."

"Yeah, l do, too." Lily agreed.

"But, let's move onto Gwen and Al," Fred said with a smile. "What's your opinion on it Lily? Yay or nay?"

"Yay!" She responded. Al shot his younger sister an angry look while sticking his tongue out at Fred.

* * *

James thought it would be oh so awkward meeting Willow and walking through Hogsmeade.

It wasn't. Willow seemed to pretend that nothing ever happened and they were just friends.

James didn't like that.

He would rather want awkward, he thought. Awkward. Because awkward will still remember yesterday. And awkward will remember that they're not just friends. Awkward would remember that they love each other.

"It's snowing," Willow told him as snow began to fall from the sky. "Hey, are you okay? You haven't been talking much."

"I'm fine," James said quietly. "So, you don't want to talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked.

"You know what."

"Then, no, not really," She responded as snow fell onto her face.

"Why not?" James asked. Willow turned to face him.

"Because, Potter," Willow said, using the nicknames they had in Hogwarts. "I don't care to. I don't want to. And I don't even like you." James didn't know what he was doing but when she said those words, something was triggered in him.

He grabbed the sides of her faces, but he didn't kiss her. Instead, they just stayed, faces close together, and stared.

"I know you don't like me, Wood," James whispered. "You love me."

And it wasn't a joke.

It wasn't teasing.

It was a true and honest statement. Willow immediately pulled back.

"Bye, James," She muttered before walking away from him.

* * *

What did I do? Gwen panicked. What the hell did I do?

I kissed Al. Al cheated on Kristy.

Al cheated on Kristy.

I'm was the girl he cheated on with Kristy!

"Gwen," Teresa gave her a smile. "You seem a little bit busy with your new career to be my assistant."

"I know, I'm sorry - " Gwen said as thousands of thoughts swirled in her mind.

"I want to promote you," Teresa replied. Gwen's heart stopped. All her frantic guilt was dropped.

"What?"

"I want to promote you to one of my fashion editors."

Gwen's heart soared. All her dreams were coming true. Everything...but Al and her.

As Gwen mumbled her goodbyes to the office, she pulled on her coat and walked into the freezing cold.

It was snowing, almost Christmas soon. Gwen watched as the snow fell down from the sky. She had everything she wanted, but at the same time the one thing she wanted was out of reach.

Albus Severus Potter, she thought as she peered up at the sky. I wish you were mine.

* * *

"I'm a fucking genius," Fred stated to Al for the millionth time. "Don't you think so?"

Just because he made a "fucking genius" idea to invite over people and their families to have a holiday party at the house the Weasley's and Potter's all shared together(and went to over the summer).

"Yeah," Albus rolled his eyes, hoping that Fred invited Gwen but at the same time - hoping he didn't. "You're a genius," He said flatly.

"Wow," Fred cocked an eyebrow. "Am I sensing sarcasm in my little innocent cousin?"

Al groaned. Fred still treated him like he was five. But then again, Fred, mentally, was five.

After Fred went on and on how he was such a genius, guests started to arrive.

Fred probably forgot how much family they had.

And he grew irritated with answering the door.

"Albus, get the bloody door before I regret inviting all these people!" Fred groaned to Albus as the door started to ring again.

"Got it!" Albus screamed back before opening the door. In the door stood Theo, David, and Willow Wood. Willow's smile faltered as she saw Al.

"Not who you wanted to see?" Albus asked her with a knowing smirk. Willow's cheeks were flushed from the cold, but Al could have sworn her cheeks got a little bit more red.

"No," She puffed her cheeks out. "I'm fine with you. I'm glad it's you actually."

"Well come in," Al gestured to Theo and David who clambered in happily and greeted Hugo with huge peals of laughter and jokes.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Al asked Willow who bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, I just," She stopped to stare at the inside of the house. "I just wanted to talk to James about something. Can you call him here?" Noticing the stubborn look on Albus' face and the tired look of being bossed around, Willow gave Albus a pleading look. "Please, Al? I'll...I'll set you up with one of my model friends?"

"You don't have model friends," Al told her. "Besides, I'm dating someone. And engaged."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that engagement stuff." Willow shrugged. "Whatever. Please? Get James, it's urgent."

"Fine," He walked into the living room to call James. "James, someone outside wants to talk to you."

James, who had to be in some trance, jumped at the sound of his name. James had got to the house earlier, and he just sat on the couch and stared. "Huh? Okay."

James walked to the front door slowly and opened it. "Willow!" He blurted, his voice jumping a few octaves. His ears turned a vibrant red.

"Hi," Willow Wood stood outside the door, biting her lip.

"Hey," James looked at Willow in shock at the door. "What're you doing here?"

"My brothers are friends with Hugo, so they're coming over," She explained. "But, I also wanted to apologize."

"I see," James crossed his arms. He stared her in the eyes as she squirmed.

"Yes," Willow sucked in her breath and quickly apologized. "I'msorryforbeingsuchajerkyesterdayIcouldhavetoldyouinanicerway."

"What?" Willow cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm sorry for being such a jerk yesterday and I...I could have told you in a nicer way."

"No problems. It's okay." James smiled slightly. "Do you want to come inside? Everyone's welcome." James' tone was cold, but his words were friendly.

"Jame - "

"Let's just not talk about it." He said to Willow who sighed. He threw his arm around her and stared her directly in the eyes. "Let's just act like everything's fine between us."

Willow's mouth gaped, remembering the words she once repeated to him in seventh year.

* * *

The door bell rang once again, and there she was. Gwendolyn Lockhart.

Albus didn't want to see her, yet he did.

He wanted to tell her all of his feelings he had been bottling up - yet he couldn't.

He was getting engaged.

"Hi, Al." Gwen waved awkwardly. "Can I talk to you outside?" Albus craned his neck to see all of the guests forming a giant circle inside.

"STORY TIME!" Fred yelled from inside.

"Sure," Al said back, just as awkwardly.

So, they walked outside with the white snow drifting in the wind and their eyes not meeting each others.

"Al," Gwen said. "It's going to be Christmas soon. And you're going to be married."

"Yeah," Al replied.

"And," Gwen sighed. "I need to tell you about everything."

"What?"

"But I need to start from the beginning. The very beginning."

Al nodded nervously.

"We met in first year, remember? We were friends then and we still are now." Gwen exhaled. "But, I had an insane crush on you in first year - "

"As did I," Al muttered. But his didn't stop in first year.

"And I was completely sure I stopped having that insane crush on you in first year, but in sixth year when we - "

"Dated," Al coughed. That year was weird for them. Them dating was a foreign concept and seemed to weird to be true.

"Yes," Gwen replied. "I realized that crush never went away, I just put it aside. I tried to make it go away because I thought you'll never feel the same way about me but now you're getting married - " Her voice seemed to be choked up as she said that, a sob releasing from her body. "And it's to my friend who isn't my friend really and you're not in love with me anymore like you used to and you were supposed to me and you moved on and I'm still in the same place as I was in first year!"

Gwen's voice grew more fragile as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she poured her entire heart out to Al.

"And I know I'm being stupid, just telling you this like you really care because I know you don't." Her blonde hair spilled over her face as she let more tears fall out. "And I thought I had my entire life planned out since fourth year, but look at me now!" Gwen threw her arms up in exasperation. "Do I really? I thought my entire life was going well, I had it all on track. My job is progressing, I was so excited and then I hear you, someone I truly love, is getting married and my entire life's direction is changed."

Gwen felt even more and more tears falling down as she continued to rant to Al, who stood silent.

"You always had me, Al. And I've always had you. You've never had Kristy, but now you do and now I have no one. Now I feel like all those people who tried to come into our friendship but failed because you have Kristy and I have no one! And I get it Al, you're happy. Your life is going great," She cried. "You have everything you ever wanted, and I don't. I have the guilt of me kissing you that day, and I don't have you. I thought I had everything I wanted but I realize now I don't because I don't have you."

So, Gwen sobbed as Al took her in his embrace, letting her cry until she felt good enough to stop.

He didn't have to tell Kristy this happened.

He didn't have to tell anyone.

* * *

"My first kiss," Fred annouced as they shared stories. "Was with Becky Tanaka. And it was pretty nice - "

Taylor coughed. Fred blushed as his cousins sniggered at his expense.

"Well, my first kiss was when I was in second year," Roxanne shoveled ahead. "And it was really awkward and very bad."

"With who?" Dominique asked. Roxanne started to laugh nervously.

"Sam Tanaka," She giggled. Fred's mouth dropped open. The twins had both had their first kiss with twins as well.

"What about you?" Lily turned over to James who had his arm draped over Willow. No one was quite sure what was going on with them. They didn't look happy with each other, but their body positions said different.

"I don't remember," James muttered quickly. "I forgot."

"How could you fo - "

"You should remember," Willow spoke up. She hadn't talked much until now. "I was, and still am, a bloody good kisser."

Everyone looked up in surprise. Willow was James' first kiss?

"I don't know," James mumbled, his face turning red. "It was after Fred told everyone in second year that I've never been kissed and she was making fun of me so I just - "

"Kissed me," Willow finished. "That was an iconic moment in your life."

James burst out laughing. "You wish."

"Um," She rolled her eyes as the rest took in the new information. "I was a pretty good snogger when I was in second year, you have to agree."

"I guess I agree," James said while Willow gave him a smile.

* * *

Gwen didn't want to see Al or Kristy ever again.

If she did, she knew that she'd be miserable.


	20. Crying in Front of You

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me._

_Away from all of reality_

_-Lost Boy by Ruth B_

**Chapter Twenty: Crying in Front of You**

**Alan Rickman was a wonderful person and I'm truly saddened about the news of his death. This chapter will be dedicated to him.**

* * *

"Hey, Willow," James called out to her during their quidditch practice. "Make sure not to fuck it up."

"Yeah," Willow nodded with a smirk. "And try your best to keep it all in your pants."

The practice seemed to go smoothly, the occasional banter between the two, and then it happened.

There was a bludger flying towards Willow's head. Before anyone could even blink, James flew in front of it - fell off his broom and had to go to St. Mungo's.

That's when they both knew they were in love.

* * *

Gwen and Al hadn't talked in a few months.

Life went on, she reckoned. She decided to get over her crush with him and he could forget about her.

There was just a small problem, she realized.

She couldn't get over her "small" crush with him. It seemed impossible.

Gwen looked at the tickets she had in her hand. A Puddlemere United game sounded absolutely boring to her, but she had some article to write for Glamour about sports and fashion.

She was going to hate it.

* * *

Gwen felt extremely self conscious and overdressed. She did not think people at a Quidditch game would wear heeled boots and a designer sweater, but she thought they would at least dress decent. Instead, she just saw jerseys, face paint, and sweats.

"Hey, Gwen!" Gwen turned and stiffened. It was Kristy and Al. At the seats next to her. Al, the boy she was in love with. Al, the boy she kissed.

"Hi," Gwen smiled fakely. "Hey Kristy. Hey Al." Her self scribbling pen furiously wrote next to her.

"For the article on fashion in Quidditch?" Al asked. She let out another breath.

"Yeah, yeah. How'd you know?" Kristy turned away, her eyes focused on the game. Strange, Gwen thought. She hates Quidditch.

"Ah, Willow told me something about it," He shrugged. "Bit overdressed?" Al asked Gwen. She blushed.

"Yeah, I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing." She lied. Compared to Al, who wore a jumper and jeans, she was completely overdressed.

"Mm," Al smiled. "Look at that," He pointed over to where Puddlemere United was at. He handed Gwen omnioculars.

"I can't see anything," Gwen complained to him. Al sighed and put his hands on top of Gwen's and steered her to the sight. Her heart fluttered a bit and his ears were pink. She felt like she was twelve.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed. In the omnioculars, you could clearly see James with his arm slung around Willow's shoulders and her leaning into him at the benches. "Are they dating?"

"No," Al shook his head furiously. "Willow doesn't want to, at least that's what she says-I reckon she's too scared. But James really fancies her. Funny, right? I would have never guessed."

"Okay first off," Gwen held up a hand. "What happened to the oblivious Albus Potter? And second, remember when James and Willow got in that huge fight in fifth year?"

"Oh, Godric," He laughed. "That was awful."

"And then fast forward to sixth year-" She giggled. "And then - "

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" The commenter's voice echoed through out the game. Gwen and Al both laughed nervously, they were so into their conversation, they had missed the introduction.

Gwen hated Quidditch. She found it absolutely boring. She was thankful for self writing pen, which was taking down the game for her. She watched as Willow soared through the air, grabbing the Quaffle(that was the name, right?) and throwing it through the hoops.

Although Gwen knew basically nothing about Quidditch, she knew that James and Willow were brilliant. They worked together perfectly, swerving through the air and throwing the Quaffle(or was it snitch?) to each other in intricate and smooth ways.

"Bloody hell," Al muttered to Gwen. "They've been working together well!"

As the game went on, Gwen rested her chin on the bars.

"Bored, already?" Al teased. "Come on. Quidditch isn't that bad."

"Tell that to my bored brain."

"Okay, fine. But look at the beaters-"

"Which one is that?"

"The ones with the bats." He explained quickly. "They have a pretty cool job. They protect the others from Bludgers, the big dark balls that fly towards the chasers from the other beaters."

Gwen's head started to hurt. Beaters? Bludgers? What?

"You're confused," Al realized.

"Yep," She nodded her head. "It doesn't matter. You don't have to explain it."

Nevertheless, Albus did much to the distaste of the Puddlemere United fans who were trying to focus on the game. He went over Seekers, the snitch, the Quaffle, Keepers, Chasers, Bludgers, Beaters, and points. By the time he finished, the game was at a close tie, Puddlemere only 20 points ahead. Not that Gwen really understood. She just heard Al exclaim that with another crazy fan.

Suddenly there was screaming all around and cheers from everyone. Al was next to Gwen going insane. Gwen didn't understand.

"They won!" Al said. "Their seeker caught the snitch!"

Gwen could hardly care less.

* * *

"We won!" James sang out in the locker rooms as he changed into a fresh new shirt. Willow had just changed from her dirty Quidditch robes. They made eye contact for a split second. Things had been slightly awkward between them ever since the almost kiss in front of all his family and their friends. But today, winning a game broke down all the boundaries.

Willow smiled happily and couldn't resist giving James a hug when she saw him. He leaned against the wall and lifted her up. Her legs tightened around his waist.

"Willow," James said as they touched noses. "That excited from winning?"

"Hey," She said, grinning as she still wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

"Wha-"

"Do you want to?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but - "

"Stop talking," She whispered, her eyelashes fluttering, his ears turning pink. She let her eyes close as she leaned in.

When their lips hit, James remembered the all too familiar feeling that he only got when kissing Willow. He moved his hands over her as she re-wrapped her legs around his body. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. James leaned against the wall as Willow rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," She said softly.

"Godric, I missed you," James said, going in for another kiss. Her hands traced the hemline of his shirt as he started to kiss her neck. She gasped for air.

"Ahem," Albus Severus Potter coughed. "Ahem." They still didn't notice him, far too wrapped up in their current situation. "AHEM!"

They both immediately broke apart, both faces turning pink. James dropped Willow on the ground.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Damn, I'm sorry-" James tried to pull her up, but only made it worse. It didn't help that her black skirt had rode up more than just a inch. James lips were puffier and his cheeks were flushed, not to mention his wrinkled shirt.

"This is the Puddlemere United locker rooms," Albus hissed. "You can't be doing that stuff in here!"

"Whatever, cockblocker," James replied simply.

"Immature," Albus responded. Willow rolled her eyes as she fixed her skirt's hemline and readjusted her shirt.

"Stop fighting," She replied. "And James, you weren't going to get anything today." Albus laughed while James flushed red.

"Shut up," He mumbled to Al while Willow and Al high fived.

* * *

Kristy narrowed her eyes at Al when he came in.

"You're later than you usually come," She glared. "And we still need to hand out our invitations for the wedding."

As she continued to throw out all her demands and wishes, Al felt his head pound. He didn't want this. He didn't love Kristy. His mind drifted back to Gwen and her outburst.

He was the worst friend in friendship history. He was an intolerant prat who was full of shit.

He was an idiot for letting Gwen go. He was an idiot for letting Gwen leave. He was an idiot for kissing Gwen and cheating on Kristy. He never wanted to be that guy.

Albus didn't understand why he kissed Gwen. They were just catching up, laughing, talking. And there was a silence after their laughter and he just seized the moment. Kissed her.

What Albus wanted to tell Gwen whenever he saw her was that he loved her. From the moment he first met her, he was loved her when they dated, he loved her when he was engaged, and he still loved her when they fought. Because he cared.

* * *

Gwen felt guilty as she wrote the article for Glamour.

"Best friends last forever," She spitted out. "They're always remembered. Ex-girlfriends are easily forgotten. Especially best friends you love."

"The best friend title won't be for you anymore. It'll be for their girlfriend. But you know what won't be his girlfriend's? All the memories you two had together. The love and bond you have together. Their relationship will never come close to what you two had," Gwen looked at her paper with all the scrawls on it. She crumbled it up and threw it off to the side.

She needed to start over.

* * *

Albus had been distant lately. Kristy was pissed. She knew that they were growing apart, but she refused to let it happen. She needed to marry him. Because she wanted the money.

She didn't love Al completely. Just a small bit.

But she did love money.

And she knew exactly why they were growing apart.

Gwendolyn Lockhart.

Gwendolyn Lockhart was a blonde haired devil who Al was in love with for more than five years, and just when Gwen was starting to replicate those feelings - Kristy swooped it.

Gwen didn't deserve Al, Kristy sneered. Gwen had money. Gwen had a small bit of fame. She didn't need Al to get famous and rich.

Kristy did. Kristy DESERVED Al. After her burnout sister decided to fuck up her life with partying too much, Kristy decided to become the smart sister - the sister who would become rich and famous.

Kristy absolutely hated Gwen. She couldn't believe she considered them friends before. Now that Gwen was in some new fashion job, she seemed to be confident and ready to steal Al away from her.

"Gwendolyn," Kristy told Albus that night. "Is going to be my maid of honour."

"Excuse me?" He started to cough repeatedly.

"Gwen has been my best friend for years," She lied, already constructing a plan to ruin Al getting close to Gwen. She was going to load her up with so much maid of honor tasks that she wouldn't have a chance to talk to Al. "And besides, she is yours, isn't she?"

"Uh," He shrugged. "Yeah."

* * *

Gwen watched James take another breath as Willow sat down, carrying two drinks and greeting the entire table. She reckoned that he was nervous to see if his family liked her or not.

"Does that have alcohol in it?" He asked Willow protectively, who in response gave him a sharp look that read 'really?' "This is my,uh, girlfriend," James told the entire table. "Willow."

"Nice to meet you all," She said, sounding extremely forced. Gwen decided that although Willow's makeup was impeccable, her extremely low cut v neck gown was not the most appropriate to be meeting the family in. Gwen knew it was a horrifying idea, especially if you were on the side of Willow, you could basically see everything. But she didn't say anything. It still looked spiffing on Willow.

As plenty of questions were thrown her way, Gwen realized how uncomfortable Willow was. She had always thought Willow loved attention, but seeing her now made Gwen realize how wrong she was.

"Hey," James seemed to notice this, she realized. He held Willow's hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Gwendolyn Lockhart?" A voice that used to command Gwen shrieked. Kristy Evans. "Oh, my God!"

"Kristy?" Gwen smiled weakily. She saw the former redhead from a bottle run over to her. Kristy's hair had been grown out to be a medium length and back to it's original color-a dark brown. She was confused why Kristy was even talking to her. Kristy hated her, at least that's what she thought.

"Look," She said not so quietly. "I just needed to say I totally forgive you for, you know. But more importantly, how are you doing?"

"Good," The blonde stiffly replied. "Just fine."

"You still keep in touch with Al?" Kristy laughed as if she didn't see Gwen a week ago at the Quidditch game. "How cute of you two. But look, my weddings' coming up and I really want a fashion designer who knows me well."

"Oh, well," Gwen said, forcing a smile. She didn't want to be reminded of Kristy and Al's wedding. "I could-"

"Not you!" Kristy laughed fakely. "I want someone whose designs are...more suitable and classy."

Gwen felt everyone's gaze on her, and Willow's disapproving glare to Kristy. She was mad, but she couldn't show it.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say that you're invited to the wedding!" Kristy smiled. "Even though what you did in the past was a bit-you know-a little petty, I still want you to be my maid of honor."

"What?" Gwen was taken back by surprise. "Why?"

"Because I forgive people that weren't the best people in their past! Oh, I have to go. Albus is waiting for me." Kristy sauntered off, and the entire table stared in silence.

"Are you friends with that girl?" Willow bluntly asked Gwen with a snarled look on her face. The entire table's gaze followed Kristy.

"Yes," Gwen responded weakly. "No. Well, kind of."

"She's," Victoire paused, struggling to find a nice way to put it. "She's something."

"She's horrible!" Willow exclaimed. The entire Potter and Weasley family turned to James' girlfriend in shock at her extreme bluntness.

"Nicely put," James laughed and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

The entire table stood in silence until Teddy Lupin and Victoire Lupin burst out laughing.

"I like her," Victoire said through bursts of laughter. "Keep her around."

"She's not my friend, anymore," Gwen mumbled. "According to her, that is..."

Willow's head snapped up when Gwen said that and she stared at her intently.

"Now, here's the second to last dance of the night! Find someone and dance with them!" Gwen watched Teddy and Victoire leave, as well as Fred, Roxanne, and practically the entire table.

"Willow," James nudged the Puddlemere United Chaser lightly but she shook her head.

"No," She whispered. "I'm going to talk to Gwen."

"Got it," He nodded and stood next to her chair silently.

"So, what's the deal with Kristy?" Willow asked Gwen.

"She's," Gwen sighed. "Complicated. She's nice, sometimes. Except she's also kind of confusing."

"I get it," Willow breathed. "I had a friend like that once. She made me feel great, but at the same time, she made me feel horrible. She was like that one person that held control of your entire life, right?"

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. Willow understood. She understood why she liked Krist-

"Drop her." James started to cough violently, perhaps holding back a snigger.

"What?"

"The only thing she'll be in your life is a bad influence. She's nothing but horrible. Drop her before she tries to control your life again."

"She already kind of dropped me. But we always make up, and she's actually really nice-"

"Then why would she date Albus when she knows he is in love with you?" Gwen opened her mouth to protest but no words came out.

"I'm not an idiot, Gwen. She seems like the type to never like when you have success. She must be crazy competitive, right?" Gwen nodded her head soundlessly.

"Find a real friend. Not one that hates you, does stuff to purposely annoy you, competitive against you, doesn't trust you, and hates when you succeed, right?" Gwen couldn't help but feel a small piece of loyalty to her friend. What did Willow Wood know anyways? She was the girl who used to blow up her potions in Hogwarts.

"Kristy isn't that bad." Gwen protested. "You don't know her. Or me."

Willow's eyes narrowed. James sucked in one breath and mumbled, "Here we go again."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. She's nice to you. Sometimes. About once a year, right? And that's worth it? That's worth all the pain she caused you? I forgot about how nice she is! She's super nice, except for never." Willow's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I know you Gwen. I know you might think I'm that idiot girl who blew up potions, well maybe I am, but I'm not oblivious. I observe, and from what I saw, Kristy isn't a true friend. Sure, I blew up a few potions, but at least I can see a fake friend when all the facts are in front of my face."

"Hey," James touched her shoulder lightly. "Back off."

"I'm not going to 'back off'," Willow mimicked his voice tone. "I'm telling her the truth and she needs the truth."

"I know the truth, you don't know Kristy like I do!"

"Willow, you have to admit that it seems like Kristy might be okay if Gwen thinks she is." James helped Gwen out.

"Look, idiots. I've known both of you for like, seven years or more, and I know you both more than you know yourselves. As you must have found out, I notice things. I have, like, a third eye."

"That's hot," James responded back to Willow who, in response, gave him a flirty smile. Ever since they got back together, they had been annoyingly inseparable.

"I have to go," Gwen said while grabbing her coat and storming into the snow.

Gwen was fuming. How could someone that she barely knew, okay, well she knew her pretty well, speculate that Gwen didn't see how Kristy was a fake friend? Was Kristy a fake friend? And how would she know Kristy hated her?

"Gwen," Willow's low, raspy voice called out to her. Gwen stopped in her tracks.

"Leave me alone," said her. "You don't understand. Give me one reason how you know."

"Christina," called back Willow. "Christina Evans."

"What?" Gwen slowly turned back to Willow. "You mean Kristy's sister?"

"Yes," Willow said. "I mean Kristy's sister. In my second year, I became friends with her. She was two years older than me, and more experienced. She took me to my first party in third year. She was my best friend. At least, I thought so. Except she would constantly boss me around and make me feel like nothing. But to me, it was worth it. Her approval made me feel invincible. That was until I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Christina saw Kristy and you, and I noticed how much you were being bossed around and treated wrong. But, I also saw that you were different than me. You didn't like being bossed around, you fought back. And then, Christina had turned to me and told me that Kristy," Willow paused to look Gwen straight in the eye. "Kristy hated you and bad mouthed you all the time. She was, and still is, jealous of you. But after seeing you and Kristy, I realized I needed new friends. So, I got new friends. I started to hang around Taylor more and everything turned out pretty okay. I feel like I owe something to you. You helped me figure out I had a bad friend, so I think I should do the same."

"I'm your friend, you know that, right? I trust you. You trust me. So, trust me on this one. Kristy isn't a good friend. The fact that she's willing to marry someone just to piss you off is evidence."

Gwen shook her head.


	21. I'm Yours(The End)

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face_

_Pauses, then says, you're my best friend_

_And you knew what it was, he is in love_

_You can hear it in the silence, silence, you_

_You can feel it on the way home, way home, you_

_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_

_You are in love, true love_

_-You are in Love by Taylor Swift_

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. I was originally going to make this be like thirty plus chapters and had the ending all planned out, but right now I'm writing a different story and I realized that this one should come to a close.**

**So, without further ado - here is the last chapter of The Real and Fake**

**Chapter Twenty One: I'm Yours**

"They are meant to be," James announced to the entire family. And by entire, he meant everyone. Rose, Scorpius, his parents, his uncles, Dominique, Victoire, Teddy, Hugo, Hugo's girlfriend Chantel, Louis, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, and of course - Willow. "Willow and I created a plan to get them together."

"Yeah," Willow chimed in. "I made amortentia - "

"ITS GOING TO BLOW!" Fred yelled out and everyone ducked. She scowled.

"James helped me!" She insisted, letting everyone breathe in again. "And we're basically going to give it to Al and Gwen."

"How will that work?" Rose asked. "I mean, I think Al and Gwen would be amazing together, but your plan doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't," James realized unhappily as Willow groaned.

"I have a plan, though," Rose spoke up. "We should plan a really cute dinner but when they get there, they'll find that its only for them and they'll be forced to face their feelings!"

"See, that is a good idea," Lily muttered. Victoire, Teddy, Bill, and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"Plan it at the new restaurant at Diagon Alley," Hugo's girlfriend, Chantel said shyly. "It's really romantic."

Finally, they reached an agreement with their complicated and probably nonefficent plan to get Gwen and Albus together and soon the invitations were sent to Al and Gwen.

Too bad there was a certain someone who accidentally fucked it up.

That was Fred.

Fred Weasley, see, he was the one who had the job of taking them to the restaurant and leaving. Why they choose him? We'll never know. But Fred wasn't listening. So instead of taking the route to the restaurant that they told him to, he took the couple down several twists and turns until the three of them were stuck at a dead end.

"Aw," Fred sighed. "Shit."

"Where are we?" Albus asked. "This isn't the new dinner place, is it?"

"Yes," Gwen replied sarcastically. "This is obviously the high end place. Look at the puddles and cracked sidewalks."

Al just laughed before sitting next to Fred, Gwen following.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked Fred. Fred shook his head.

"I was supposed to take you two to the restaurant and leave you guys to make out and realize your feelings or whatever," He rambled. "But I didn't. I screwed it up. And now Taylor won't be happy with me. And now I won't get any tonight."

"Ew," Al said at the same time Gwen asked angrily, "Wait, you were supposed to do what?"

"Ugh, I can't believe they would do something like that!"

With that, Gwen apparated out and yelled at James.

* * *

"Plan two," James said to Willow, this time with no family. They had opted out of the plans after they saw how angry Gwen and Albus got. "We'll visit Gwen and convince her to write a maid of honour speech for the practice wedding about how much Kristy sucks."

And so they did.

But that failed, leaving Gwen to yell at them more.

"Maybe we should give up," James said, defeated and exhausted.

"No," Willow was insistent. "I guess we'll just have to visit Gwen again and tell her why she's making a big mistake."

* * *

"Why are you two here?" Gwen asked at the happy couple in her office.

"We're helping you," James insisted. "Al's practice wedding is in a day."

"And the last time I checked," Willow added. "He doesn't even like that she bitch he's marrying."

Gwen shook her head. "You two are not going to convince me to confess my undying love for him. It's completely idiotic."

"Look," James said. "Take it from two people that know this from experience. Keeping your feelings away from each other does nothing."

"If you keep pretending," Willow told Gwen. "If you keep saying that you two aren't going to be a thing, or you're not going to have a happy ending, then nothing's going to happen. You have to say something."

"Al's not going to say anything. You'll never know how he feels. He doesn't put his feelings out there. But you can. He loves you." James was persistant.

Gwen still was unconvinced. "No. And say if I did do that, he would never leave Kristy. Al is way too nice."

"But he would never leave you unhappy." James countered back. "You could either live your life sadly here, or go confess your feelings for Al and live without any secrets. Or at least one off your back. Your choice."

"You know what?" Gwen exclaimed angrily. "Why should I even take advice from you two? The last time I checked, you two had an unstable relationship and were the worst couple out there!"

"Hey," James started but Willow touched his arm gently. "I got this," She said softly.

"Oh, for Godric's sake," James muttered as Willow put her face very close to Gwen's.

"Let me tell you why you should be taking advice from James and I," Willow said calmly, as she normally did in her verbal smackdowns. "And it's not just because of the fact that your life is so pathetic right now that you could take advice from a random douchebag on the street and still have a better life." Willow smiled kindly, as if she wasn't insulting her right now. If you were watching from a distance, you'd think they were enjoying a sweet and happy conversation. "It's because of the fact that we know and understand. We're experienced in this, and we both are just trying to help you two! But the problem isn't us, Gwen, the problem is you. You're too blindly ignorant to open up your eyes and realize that we are helping you."

Gwen sat at her desk, arms folded, red stained lips pursed, wide eyes narrowed.

"You know what?" Willow sat down on the chair opposite of Gwen and leaned forward. "Say you don't follow our advice. What would happen?"

"Easy," Gwen said. "I would meet a guy later and fall in love with him and we'll marry and Al and I will be both perfectly happy and friends."

"But," Willow tapped her filled in lips with a long, acrylic fingernail. "you might not meet a man. And you won't get married. And you won't have kids, you won't have a husband, and instead, you'll be married to your career. Not like nothing's wrong with that. Or, you'll get married with someone you think you love-except every time you see Al and Kristy, you'll feel pathetic and sad. And Al? He'll be stuck marrying Kristy, that she devil. And he'll be miserable and you'll be miserable." Willow's manicured eyebrows raised. "Is that what you want?"

Gwen's eyes burned with tears. It wasn't because Willow was giving her the usual tough love she gave everyone. It was because they were right.

"I don't know!" Gwen blurted. "I don't know! I don't want Al to get married, but I want him to be happy. I don't want Kristy to be sad if I mess up their wedding because I don't want to! I just don't want to go to the wedding. That's all."

"But don't you want Al?" James asked.

"Yes," Gwen honestly said. "But I'm not going to sabatage their wedding. I just...I won't go to their wedding."

"I'll tell Al and Kristy," James said sadly while Willow gave Gwen a solemn and sad look.

Gwen shook her head. It would hurt too much if she saw Al get married.

* * *

Gwen made her decision final. She was not going to Al's stupid wedding. Instead, she was going to send a letter.

_Hi, I'm Gwendolyn Lockhart, Albus Severus Potter's best friend and Kristy She Bitch's slave. _

_So, here I am today, going to talk about how Kristy and Al are getting married, way too young, and how it's going to ruin Al's life. I'm Al's best friend, if I haven't mentioned that. Apparently now, Albus will no longer be my best friend and instead is going to slave over Kristy's ever needs. She'll be his best friend. That title will belong to her. What she doesn't own however, is all Albus' and mine's far superior memories and inside jokes we have. So, suck it Kristy. And fuck you, Al, for not seeing how idiotic marrying this nut is._

_I wish you two the best divorce and miserable time together! _

Gwen tossed that one out in the trash.

_Dear Albus Severus Potter,_

_I've known you since first year and we've been best friends since. Choosing the person you want to marry with is one of the biggest and important decisions. _

_I know you, and I know you are making a huge mistake. You're choosing the wrong person here, and when you choose the wrong person then your life won't be that great. Trust me, I know. I've seen it before so many times._

_Failed relationships. Couples trying to act like they're in love when they're actually not. _

_And Al, look. You might not see that you're making the wrong choice now, but one day, you'll wake up. You'll wake up and see that this is a huge mistake. You'll wake up and see that the person you truly love isn't sleeping by your side._

_Soon, you and Kristy won't be happy. You aren't happy._

_You don't deserve Kristy, you deserve much better. Someone that will keep you happy everyday. Someone who will bring color to your life. Someone who will make everything around you seem unimportant. Someone who loves every single thing about you, including your smile and your laugh and your fears and your ghosts._

_Take Willow and James for an example. Willow is a colossal bitch and James is a huge douche. And they love that about each other._

_Fred and Taylor. They love each other, despite the fact that Fred will always be playing practical jokes on her - but she likes that about him._

_I've been paying attention to couples a lot more. Everyone. Everything. Every single couple that I've realized are in love - they all have flaws. They're not perfect but they still love that._

_Albus, I love everything about you. You're the only one who makes me laugh or smile when I feel like absolute shit._

_Don't marry Kristy. Don't marry someone you don't love._

_Love me. Love my flaws and everything about me. Because I know you do. _

_If you do love me, I want you to meet me at the Quidditch Bleachers. You know which ones._

_Love,_

_Your best friend_

And then Gwen sent it. It was the bravest and scariest thing she had ever done, but she did it.

Because she knew, she knew that Albus would meet her.

* * *

It was raining as she stood under the Quidditch Bleachers at Hogwarts. It was where she and Al had their first kiss.

It was there when she realized she loved him.

She hated Quidditch, yet she came to the game because she loved him.

It's getting kind of late, Gwen realized. What if he doesn't come?

He will, Gwen told herself. He will.

And isn't that funny? Gwen thought. Even though you could think one day, your life is going exactly the way you wanted it to be - something takes you and whirls you off track. It was so easy to lose hope and faith. But today, she wasn't.

She knew she wasn't.

And in the pouring rain, Gwen waited until she got tired of waiting.

She had waited for years.

And he didn't show up.

He never would.

So, Gwen made the decision to turn around and start to leave when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Gwen!" It was Albus. He was soaking wet, messy hair still wet, but a huge smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late," He shrugged. "I got lost."

And then they both collided, worlds spinning. Gwen was his and Albus was hers.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Gwen admitted as they broke apart.

"I'm your best friend," Al told her. "And best friends don't do that to each other."

_~The end ~_

**A/N: i'll post a few epilogues and one shots on this story later x**


	22. Perfect Imperfections(1st Oneshot)

_"Willow is a colossal bitch and James is a huge douche. And they love that about each other."_

_(1st Oneshot of The Real and the Fake)_

**_James_**

If anyone asks a fellow Gryffindor at Hogwarts for a random student that you would remember years from now, I guarantee all our answers will be Willow Wood.

It's not like she's a perfect student with perfect grades(trust me, she's not close to that), but it's more of the fact that she's memorable. She's a little bit unforgettable, as much as I hate to admit it. It's not even the fact that we all like her-no, in fact, most of us don't like her.

I, James Sirius Potter, absolutely despise the girl. To be fair, she hates me too. I'm also madly in love with her(but that comes later in the story.) I guess our rivalry started in first year.

The hat took a longer time on her(for me, it was fast and shouted "GRYFFINDOR"-much to Teddy the Hufflepuff's distaste) and once it shouted Gryffindor, I thought I'd be civil and polite since her dad was one of my favorite Quidditch players.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," I had stuck out my hand and instead of shaking it like a KIND person would have done, she simply looked at it with distaste.

"I'm Willow Wood," She said at last and shook my hand.

"Okay then, Wood," I told her. I don't know why I called her by her last name, maybe I thought I was being smooth and flirting and such-but she didn't take well to it.

"Please do not call me that, or I'll have to call you by your last name."

"Fine," I replied. "I don't care, really. My dad's Harry Potter, he saved the Wizarding World."

"My dad's Oliver Wood, he's a world famous Quidditch player." She challenged. "How's that for showing off, Potter?"

And just like that-We hated each other. It didn't help that we both played Quidditch, both landing spots on the team in second year.

In second year, Fred announced to everyone that I had never been kissed. She teased me like crazy. And I snapped and kissed her in retaliation.

Willow Wood was my first kiss.

I've evolved into my own person for the past years, trust me. I have my own group of friends, but my main mate is Fred Weasley II. He's my cousin, obviously. Wood's evolved into her own person. She's extremely popular with the guys, and I'm not sure if she's popular with the girls-I've heard the term "easy slag" passed around about her. What I found was extremely hypocritical was that all the guys were always saying they would take a go at her any time-but they always insulted her along with the others(but would jump at the chance of an offer of getting to have sex with her.)

She had a small circle of friends, two close friends that were okay with it. Roxanne later became her friend after a huge fight they had in the hallways in fourth year.

And the thing was, she was popular-just not liked. The guys must have had a crush on her once-I'll admit I might have found her cute in second and first year but that passed over.

See the thing about Willow Wood was that she made a lot of mistakes. And her number one this year was making out with Kate Hopkin's ex boyfriend whom Kate was still madly in love with. Kate Hopkin was a Ravenclaw, and there was nothing more that she loved then revenge. And revenge happened.

* * *

I woke up to find most of my roommates all gone from the room. Just as I was about to say something-Fred bursted into the room with a look of pure shock.

"You guys have to come out and see this!" He exclaimed. I quickly got up, following him and the others only to see posters of Willow all over.

"'Whore, Bitch, and Idiot'?" I read out loud looking at the caption. Posters covered the walls, there was no space left to see the paint on the walls, just a picture of Willow.

"Kate Hopkins did it," I heard George Jordan comment. "She's infamous for her spells and charms."

"But why?" I asked, along with the many other Gryffindors who filed out of their dorms. I watched as the fourth year girls walked out with a shocked look plastered on their faces.

"Oh, for Godric's sake," I heard Emma Longbottom mutter. She was my friend I guess, but she's also best mates with Wood, so I'm not exactly sure where our friendship stands. "Why would someone do this?"

"Fuck," I whipped my head to see Taylor Hart. I didn't know her that well, except she was insanely tall, Fred had a bit of a crush on her in fourth year, and she was Willow's best friend as well. "Willow's going to freak-"

The entire Gryffindor clan all retreated back to their rooms to get ready-then we all rushed back outside to see Willow's reaction. Gryffindors do like drama.

We all stood in a crowded circle, smushed together, anticipating what would happen when she walks out. There was no way to hide it from her.

The oak door creaked open and Willow Wood walked out. Her lips were naturally pursed and her eyes were cold. She opened her eyes further and saw the poster, squinting to read the caption. I saw her lips move and stop.

I felt bad for her. Yes, we hate each other-but I don't wish the worst on her. I watched along with many as her eyes started to water and her bottom lip quiver. A soundless cry came out of her mouth.

I felt a strangled noise come up my throat.

"NO!" Her scream was horrifying as she ripped down one poster. I watched in silence as she tore down the poster and ran back into her room. As everyone filed out, I stayed behind and skipped my classes, pulling down all the posters. Willow came out eventually, and she saw me, a smile fell on her face.

"Thanks," She muttered, her cheeks flushing as I handed the posters to her.

I felt like I needed to do it. It wasn't because I liked her. It was because I was being civil.

And she didn't forget that.

* * *

But that was in fourth year. It was the summer before fifth year when I felt some sort of attraction to her. Fred and I were going to our first hardcore party.

We were greeted first by a half naked girl who was already drunk and music pounded in our ears.

But, our time at the part didn't last long. We saw a few glimpses of activity, Willow making out with Carter someone, all typical stuff.

A quick cry ran out throughout the drunk crowd as someone screamed "THE POLICE IS HERE!" Then all hell broke loose.

I don't remember what really happened but I followed Fred throughout the crowd, pushing through throngs of people losing their shit and I saw Willow Wood, grabbing my hand and Fred's, and pulling us towards a digital clock and picking it up and then we were swirling and swirling and- We were somewhere, I don't know where. It was a dark room. Big, spacious, but dark.

"Oh, Godric," I muttered. "Where are we?"

"I don't kno-"

"Be glad I saved you guys." We looked up in surprise to see Willow incredibly sober.

"You didn't accidentally pull us from the crowd because you were drunk?" Fred asked in denial. She glared.

"No, of course not. I just felt bad for you two. Plus, I'm not even drunk." She said before smiling. "Maybe just a little bit."

"This is my room," Willow announced. "And tips for going to future parties, always bring your own portkeys."

"Also," She flipped her hair back. "Don't count on me to save you two. If you want to go home-there's floo-"

"We can't, we told our parents we were going out to a friend's house for the night-"

"So, I'll be your friend whose house you're staying at!"

"Why are you helping us?" Fred groaned, holding a hand up to his head.

"Because," She blushed. "Potter helped me take those posters down. I need to repay him so I can go back to hating him."

"You two can sleep on the floor or whatever you want. I would offer a random guest room but my dad's actually home tonight."

"Oh," Fred scratched his head. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep on the bed then," Willow settled, giving me a genuine smile. Okay. This is weird. After we got settled in the places, I was right about to drift to sleep when this happened.

"Move over."

"Seriously?"

"It's my bed, Potter."

"Wood, you can't be serious."

"I can't sleep on the floor! I didn't think you'd actually take my offer, I thought you'd actually have manners!"

"That sucks because I don't."

"Then move over. We can both sleep in the bed."

"Serious?"

"Completely." That's how I found myself in the same bed as Willow Wood.

I woke up with the girl's legs wrapped around my waist and her face snuggled in my back, which led to endless teasing from Fred and an embarrassed Willow. And if I was going to be completely honest, I felt a small sort of attraction to her that day. She intrigued me.

* * *

In fifth year, that was also the year I saw Willow at her worst. We were put in a group during Potions with two Ravenclaws.

One of the Ravenclaws' name was Molly and the other was Elise. They both were strict, smart, and beautiful. They looked almost identical from the straight blonde hair in a tight braid and stern glare. The only difference was that Elise didn't wear glasses.

"Okay, any ideas?" I asked. Elise straightened up and Molly adjusted her glasses. Willow cast a dark look to the ground.

"I think we could create a fake person like a dummy, and use the spells we learned for this term on it." Elise offered.

"That's a good idea, but," Molly said imperiously. "I propose we should use extra spells from a different year. Flitwick does like us using old info."

Flitwick glanced up at the sound of his name and grinned at me for no reason.

"These ideas are rubbish!" Molly suddenly exclaimed. "Willow, any ideas?"

Molly grinned devishly as Willow slowly shook her head. "We need ideas. You aren't going to freeload off of us. Or shag James into claiming you did all the work."

I felt my ears turn pink and Willow looked at the ground angrily.

"I just," Willow blurted. "I didn't really get this lesson. I don't understand all the charms he taught us."

I looked up to see the blonde Gryffindor a bright shade of red. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have been surprised, but to see my fellow Chaser so red was a sight to me. She never was embarrassed.

"You don't get it?" Molly repeated with a condescending tone. "Of course you don't."

The two Ravenclaws both glanced at each other and giggled derisively.

"She doesn't get it," Elise said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah," Willow gave them a glare. "I don't get it. What's wrong with you two? Do you need help?"

They quickly sobered up and glared back at Willow.

"What's wrong with us?" Molly gave Willow a death stare. "What's wrong with you? You don't even get the simplest spells. Someone needs to help you. Not us."

Turning to Elise, Molly sighed. "Why are we stuck with the ditzy girl?"

Elise broke out into laughter. Molly stared pointedly at Willow. I was mad at Willow that day. She had stolen the Quaffle from him during practice, and I may have fancied Elise then-so I laughed.

As the brainstorming session went on, Willow said no more words. She stared at the ground completely, her hair covering her face.

"Professor Flitwick, can I go to the bathroom?" Flitwick seemed oblivious as he nodded.

"She's such an idiot," Molly exclaimed. "Right, James? It's horrible we got put in the same group with her."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess."

I roamed the halls after class, looking for Willow, but I couldn't find her. I gave up, and decided to head to the Quidditch pitch to practice. I had plenty of friends, but I preferred to practice alone. It let me practice more. On my way, I looked up at the bleachers, and saw a familiar blonde sitting there.

"You're in a lot of trouble. Flitwick wants to see you later since you skipped his class." I immediately announced to her. I was bad with expressing emotions. I still am. I wanted to apologize, but it was hard for me.

Willow barely glanced up as me.

"Great," Her voice was hallow and I could tell she had been crying. I hated when people cried. I never knew what to say to them. "What do you want?'

"Wh-What? Nothing. I just..." My voice trailed off. I felt bad for her.

"You just what?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay. Molly and Elise were pretty harsh back there."

"Why? It seems like you agreed with them on their stance about me." I was slightly shocked to see her hurt expression that remained on her face as she accused me.

"I don't think you're stupid." I managed to choke out.

"Then why'd you laugh?' She countered. "I'm not stupid anyways. I know I'm not."

I stared at the girl in shock, sitting down next to her, staring blankly into the pitch.

"Then why'd you cry?" Willow whipped her head around to glare at me. I noticed she was turning red. Again. Strange.

"Because they think I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. It just takes me longer to understand the concepts. The only subject I'm terrible at is Potions. I get good grades!"

"Well, maybe if you-"

"Acted smart? Like how? I am smart. The hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw. I'm not you. I have to study. I'm not one of those people that instantly get it and never have to study!"

"I don't see you study," I insisted. Although the entire Ravenclaw thing was news to me. "You go to all those parti-"

"There's something called a Hangover Potion and I don't drink every single party."

Silence occured and I realized there was a lot more to Willow Wood than he thought there was. She got up and gave me an unnerving stare.

"OI, JAMES!" I looked down to see Fred giving me a giant grin and two thumbs up. "You two love birds have fun up there!"

Willow shook her head and got up. "I'll see you around, Potter."

That was in fifth year, and I realized that Willow wasn't who everyone thought she was.

* * *

In sixth year, I wasn't named captain of the Quidditch team. She was. And I was mad.

So naturally, I said a few things that wasn't exactly kind to her. I slowly got over it in time for our first game-which we won.

But at the after party, after I was surrounded by fifth year girls, Willow finally came out. She was pretty, I would never deny that. But there was something in her eyes that showed that she wasn't happy. I didn't question it.

A few minutes later, I watched her walk back up the stairs with tears flowing from her eyes. I followed her up the stairs, demanded to know what was wrong.

Then she spilled. She was vulnerable, sad, and weak. I pitied her. She told me about her absentee famous dad, her current boyfriend cheating on her, and her other problems. So, I told her I'd be her friend.

That's when we started to call each other by first name and hang out a lot more. If we didn't spend the first five years hating each other, we'd probably be inseparable.

A lot happened in sixth year. That was the year she found out who her birth mother was.

It was also the year I fell in love with her.

I had offered to tutor her near the end of sixth year due to her poor grades in Potions.

"I just don't understand any of it," She told me frustratedly in the empty common room.

"Focus," I told her. "Here, what don't you understand?"

"How about everything?" Willow said, her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled.

"Look, this is what you have to do." After explaining it several more times, she finally caught on. We gave up on studying after a while, and we digressed to different topics.

She was explaining why she liked Quidditch. It was cute. I wasn't much into her then, but I still fancied her a little bit. Something in her made me feel like I was capable of fancying her a lot more.

So, I cupped her chin and kissed her right then.

And just like that, we were dating.

* * *

I did a stupid thing then. I cheated on her with Helen, a Ravenclaw. We broke up in the summer of sixth year and the start of seventh year was awkward.

We got over it, but that's when I realized I wasn't over her. She started dating a Slytherin, Gordon. He wasn't trustworthy, he was almost too perfect.

I warned her, but she didn't listen to me.

Seventh year was the year when we brewed Amortenia. In mine, I smelled her.

It was common knowledge that Willow smelled like cinnamon and hints of lavender-and that's exactly what I smelled in mine. She asked me what it was in my potion, and I lied.

I knew she smelled me in her potion, but she didn't catch on.

Gordon turned out to be a complete asshole, like I had predicted. He hurt her bad. She turned to me that day, and I comforted her until she was done with crying and ready to pretend that she was okay.

* * *

We graduated that year, and I was fully head over heels in love with her.

And I confessed to her that-and she freaked out. She didn't believe in love, she told me. She was cynical and jaded towards love. It was useless. But she came back to me and told me she loved me(after a huge mess of miscommunications) and I thought we were going to last forever.

Then the doubts started to pour in my mind. I would watch her act completely different around me and I knew she wasn't being herself.

She was the opposite of my type. She was wild at parties, completely different than my usual preppy, tame, and sweet girls I dated. And she got too wild. I had to reel her back in, and I got tired.

I left her when she needed me the most, without no explanation and started dating Marie, the exact archetype for who I normally dated. Willow was a risk, Marie was safe.

But I left her, and she fell apart. I watched without saying anything as tabloids reported her being extremely wild at parties, as she cut her hair, and when I finally saw her at a party in person-doing body shots, hitting on strangers, and making out with random people. She drank too much, she would drink more than she should have.

I warned her dad about how she was acting, and then she was put in rehab and intense care.

She came back after a month, apparently a quick recovery. Then I found out she was dating Mr. I'm Such A Big Deal, Smart, Cool, Preppy, and a Complete Asshole.

She was miserable. Willow wasn't herself. I tried to befriend her back again, but my heart told me that I needed to kiss her-but my brain told me no. I needed to comfort her.

She was unforgettable. I tried my very best to forget her, but like I said: she was unforgettable.

* * *

Then it all started in the Puddlemere United Quidditch practice, and I was chaser along with her.

I watched as a Bludger flew her way, and I couldn't stand to see it hit her.

So, I flew in front of it for her.

I guess I fell off my broom.

But I fell in love with her, so it was worth it.

* * *

_Willow_

If you were to ask me who was one person who I hated immensely but who I also loved, that would be James Sirius Potter.

The first time I met him, it wasn't pleasant. He was trying to be friendly, but he was also a bit of a show off, and I was(am) a bitch. We decided that it would be best to not become friends and ignore each other. That worked up till second year when we both were put on the same Quidditch team. Then our rivalry started. We were both competitive, always trying to one up each other.

Second year was also the year when I branched out and started to change. A lot. I had become friends with Roxanne Weasley in my first year, along with Taylor Hart and Emma Longbottom. I kept the squeaky clean good girl image until I met Christina Evans.

Christina was older than me and was absolutely wild. She bossed me around, took me to my first party, and I had ditched Roxanne and Emma in my desperate attempt to fit in with Christina. The only friendship I kept was Taylor's.

Going to the parties, my first sip of firewhiskey, the boys-It kept my mind off my dad and his never ending stream of girlfriends. My first taste of alcohol burned and it didn't taste good-but I still drank it. I drank it to make me get over everything that sucked in my life.

That was in second year and third year.

Then came along fourth year. Christina was sixth year then. She had already had sex by that year and she pressured me and called me a prude. So I gave my virginity away to a random boy who was a fifth year one night.

That was the year my dad remarried to Shelia Gagman. I hated her. By then, I was already getting shunned out of groups. Roxanne had hated me ever since I left her out, and one day she got angry.

* * *

"James," I hissed. "Potter." James, seemingly oblivious to my calls, threw his shirt on and walked out. I groaned, peeking my head out of the curtain. "James Sirius Potter!"

"That's me-Wood?" James turned around to see my head peeking out of the shower along with just a little bit more along with it-turning James into an extremely pink color. "Why are you in the guy's locker room?"

"I may or may not have been avoiding Roxanne." I said.

"Why?"

"No reason." James shrugged off my suspicious response.

"Get me a towel and I'll explain." The boy nodded, as he wasn't exactly experienced in the fifteen going on sixteen year old girls showering policy or whatever. His ears were a burning red and he felt his cheeks heat up even more when I stuck out an arm to take the towel from him. He immediately averted his eyes to the ground as I stepped out of the shower, completely unembarrassed and wrapped the towel around me.

"Okay," I said, pushing my wet hair back. "I may have forgotten my clothes at the girls locker room, so I need you to go in-"

"Why can't-"

"I'm in a towel-"

"More than what you wear anyways," James muttered.

"What did you just say, Potter?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'll go now." James quickly left the room and came back several minutes later, holding the school uniform for me. James immediately turned around as I started to put on my underwear.

"You can turn around, Potter," I said. "It's fine. I'm decent." James immediately turned around.

"HOLY CRAP WOOD!" James immediately turned around again. I let out a cackle. "I thought you said you were decent!"

"I am!" I slid on my skirt. "I was wearing underwear," I defensively said as I buttoned my shirt. Using a spell, I dried my hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

"You didn't have to wait for me anyways." I told him. "But thanks anyways." With that, I gave him a half smile.

I tightened my ponytail as I sauntered down the halls. Sure, there was a slightly awkward moment with James in the locker room today, but I was over it. Now all I had to do was avoid Roxanne in case she foun-

Roxanne Weasley just slammed me into the side of the wall, pushing me angrily. In retaliation, I shoved her back.

"You bitch!" Roxanne yelled, seeming to not care that a huge crowd was forming. "You told Chris that I was cheating on him with Finn!"

"Just trying to have morals!" I screamed back as Roxanne pushed me back to the wall.

"Morals?" Roxanne slapped I on the side of her face, making the entire crowd take a breath. Ouch. That stung.

"You can't hit me!" I cried out angrily, hitting Roxanne back.

"You can't hit me!" Roxanne rubbed her cheek, I took this moment to shove Roxanne into the wall, Roxanne letting out a strangled scream.

Roxanne took my head, throwing me down to the ground, the concrete and rubble leaving cuts in the my legs. I quickly got up and shoved Roxanne back, hitting her-

"HEY!" Fred yelled with James slowly trailing behind him. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" James yelled.

"ASK YOUR COUSIN!" I responded as my lip dripped with blood. Roxanne saw my distraction and quickly threw me to the ground again. Fred held his twin sister back as James pulled me up from the ground. I immediately made a lunge for Roxanne-but James held me back. I fumed.

"What were you doing," Fred hissed to Roxanne, who rolled her eyes and pushed her brother off of her.

"I have to go to class," Roxanne said. "And don't think I'll tell Finn about this. He doesn't have a policy for hitting girls."

"WALK AWAY!" I yelled hysterically. "WALK AWAY!" James sighed, holding me back, his arms around my waist. I glared and protested.

"For Godric's sake, Wood." James said. "You fell off your broom today and you got into a fight? You need to go to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine!" I snarled, even though my leg was really hurting and my head spun. I hadn't ate breakfast or dinner. I was too busy working on Quidditch techniques. "It wasn't anything serious." James ignored me and used his thumb to wipe off the blood dripping from my busted lip. His touch was gentle and soft and I kind of liked it. I weakly closed my eyes and reopened them, hoping to steady my vision. It didn't work.

"HEY!" The entire hallway jumped up in fear. Finn Wilde. He was a big, muscular, and extremely ruthless beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Where the hell is Willow?"

"I'm right here, Finn," I glared at him, James pulled me back, along with Fred moving in front of me.

"Whoa, you can't hit Willow," Fred said. "Don't listen to my sist-"

"Your sister didn't tell me anything," He said. "I just got kicked off the Quidditch team due to Chris being the freaking captain. And it's all thanks to your idiotic mouth-"

My eyelids fluttered and I weakly looked up. I felt James grip tighten on me.

"It was your fault for making out with his girlfriend," I hissed. Not a good idea.

"Don't-" Fred warned.

"She's weak," James said. "She can't even stand on her ow-"

"I'm fine," I said angrily. "If he wants to hit me, let him."

"Willow," Fred started as James tried to pull me back.

"Let go of me," I warned to James. James loosening his grip, me wobbly standing. "Hit me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Finn growled as the entire crowd watched in horror as his fist came into contact to my face. I began to see two, my legs shook, and I felt the world going black and I heard myself falling onto the ground and into James' arms. Roxanne saw me the next day, apologized, and we were friends again.

Fourth year was also the year when I made out with Kate Hopkin's ex-boyfriend at a party. The next day, I found posters of me covering wall to wall at the common room proclaiming me as a slut.

I remembered hearing some giggles from the fellow Gryffindors as I walked out. I watched the crowd with tears blocking my view. Fourth year was brutal-but it was the year I realized that James Sirius Potter wasn't all that bad. He took down all the posters for me-skipping all his classes.

I couldn't stand being in debt and not being able to hate James because he did that. Fourth year, a lot of things happened. Christina dropped out of Hogwarts, and she urged me to do the same. I finally stood up to her that day. I told her no, and I said that she wasn't the boss of me.

The summer before fifth year, I finally paid James back. The police came, and I knew that it was James and Fred's first time at a hardcore party. I grabbed their hands and used my port key to teleport back to my bedroom.

I offered for him to sleep in my bed-thinking he would refuse because manners-but he didn't. So I crawled in the bed with him after a few unserious banters. Shelia had been rude to me that night, insulting me, how I look-everything about me and my dad didn't say anything.

I wanted comfort that day. So when we were sleeping, I wrapped my legs around him and snuggled my face into his back. It was nice to have someone that you could sleep with. Just sleep.

I was going to go back to my regular position-but I fell asleep like that. Endless teasing from Fred-but we were free to hate each other again.

* * *

Fifth year was a whirlwind. I was finally free from Christina, and my decisions weren't the best. I hitched up my skirt several inches and left the top three bottoms undone. I went on a streak of dating and makeout sessions with random boys at the Gryffindor parties.

Somedays, I would wake up in a bed with someone I didn't know and I had no memory at all what happened the night.

It went on like that in fifth year for quite a while-up until we were paired up for groups at Charms.

I was paired up with James, Molly, and Elise. Molly and Elise were Ravenclaws who were stern and judgmental.

Molly and Elise pitched out their ideas, James adding one random one in-then they all turned to me.

"I don't really understand the lesson," I confessed, feeling more stupid than I already was.

The three laughed at me until I was on the verge of crying in class. I lied to Flitwick and said I had to go to bathroom. Instead, I sat on the bleachers and cried until I couldn't. James came out of nowhere.

He was worried about me, I could tell. He was sorry and sympathetic. That was my turning point. I realized that maybe people do care about me-So I cleaned up my act after that.

* * *

Sixth year was a huge turn of events. I was granted Quidditch captain-James didn't take well to that.

That was up until our first win when he found me in my dorm, sobbing because my best friend and boyfriend were making out and that my dad didn't come to the game. We became friends. Good friends.

I fell in love with him that year. I just didn't really know it. I didn't know what I was feeling. I remember when he kissed me while he tutored me.

I was head over heels in love. He was the first guy I actually really liked.

But, nevertheless, he didn't seem to fancy me as much as I did.

I found out who my mum was. Katie Bell. She married my father that year-and after their wedding, James went and had sex with someone else.

I was mad. Angry. I started to revert back to who I used to be in seventh year-up until I met Gordon. He was the Head Boy, a Slytherin. I thought he was perfect. He was.

He was the first boy to say I love you-the first person ever to tell me that. Maybe that was the reason I stayed with him for so long. Because he was the first one to say I love you. And I believed him.

I did. I really did.

Too bad it was all a joke. It turned out that he was just dating me because Pansy Flint set him up-making sure I would get my heartbroken.

I did. I turned to James, and he comforted me until I finally felt better. That's when I fell back in love with James.

He confessed to me that he loved me right after we graduated. We were inseparable.

* * *

He broke up with me again. I didn't know why. He didn't say anything. He just started to date Marie Hart(no relation to Taylor) and that was it. I lost it. I lost my mind.

I went to alot more parties than I normally did, had a lot more one night stands, and drank a lot more. James told my dad-and I was put in rehab. I got out quickly. It was easy to just stop for me. I met Glenn. Glenn was preppy, rich, and smart.

Glenn wanted me to be the girl that the world wanted me to be. The girl I thought I wanted to be. Preppy. Smart. Classy.

But that wasn't me.

I realized then that I usually let boys define me. And I wasn't going to let that happen again. James tried to start to date me again-I loved him, truly. But I couldn't.

I refused.

But he flew in front of a Bludger for me. He loved me, without a doubt, I knew it.

I loved him. And he loved me.

It was simple really.

So we're in love.

And that will never change.


	23. PLEASE READ: AN UPDATE

Hi Guys! It's me. As some of you realize, I deleted Nobody's Perfect off the site. Don't worry, I still have it in my writings but I don't exactly like how I wrote it.

I took a longish break from fanfiction, but now I'm back and just uploaded the revised and rewritten tale of James Sirius Potter and Willow Wood, entitled "Dear One." It includes a lot more character development, realistic situations, and new characters!

So, if you didn't read it or you did read it: GO ON! Click on it!


End file.
